


Partners

by oppositeofstomach



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, John doesn't die because fuck you, MC is an alcoholic, Slow Burn, So that's being avoided, Strong Female Characters, his death in the show was too much for me, lots of fighting and gun fights, messing with the storyline a bit, so heads up, take no shit girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 52,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppositeofstomach/pseuds/oppositeofstomach
Summary: Lucy Bell was ready for an early retirement at the crisp age of 32, but after getting involved in the Shelby family vs the Changretta family, she may have to push back those plans.





	1. Luck on Our Side

**Author's Note:**

> New fandom to enjoy! ヾ(❀╹◡╹)ﾉ~  
> Hope you like my fic!

            The bottle of Whiskey shook in Lucy’s hand as she sat drove down the dirt trail towards John’s house. She took a swig of the liquid, enjoying the warm sting as she drank.

            “This won’t benefit me.” Lucy insisted as she shifted in her seat to a more comfortable position. Her associate, Carrie, looked up from her planner and rolled her eyes. Marcus shifted up from his seat in the back seat, nervous to speak to his boss.

            “I greatly appreciate the help.” He said with a weak shrug of his shoulder.

            Lucy looked over her shoulder at him, clearly not interested in his coaxing. She faced the road, tightening her grip on the wheel. “I have other things to attend to. As if I have time to play guns with the new kids in the neighborhood.”

            “It’s nice to do a good deed every once in a while,” Carrie muttered while jotting something down in her planner. Their other associate, Nicole, chuckled in the back seat while loading up her gun. Carrie looked at all three of them. “I’ve rearranged the schedule. No harm done.” Lucy huffed a sigh and grumbled quietly. Nicole made a finger gun and aimed it at the window.

            “All I need is a target.” She said with a chuckle. She handed Carrie a machine gun as well. Marcus looked at Nicole expectantly. She noticed and shook her head. “No way. You have to get Lucy’s okay to even hold a firearm within her vicinity.”

            They pulled up on the side near John’s house when they saw a cart holding hay with men that held firearms.

            “Just in time,” Carrie said as they hopped out of the car. The mafia aimed their guns, ready to kill John and Michael.

            “Ladies, would you kindly start firing?” Lucy asked as two bullets hit John. Nicole and Carrie start firing their gun at the men, catching them off guard. Lucy walked between the two of them, drinking her liquor with no gun or armor, throwing the men off. The two that remained standing escaped into the woods with Nicole chasing after them. Marcus made a run for John and Michael who have both been shot.

            Lucy and Carrie walked up to the spot and looked at the two men who were bleeding out. Esme was crying over John who was bleeding out. She looked up at the three people approaching her.

            “Marcus?! What are you doing here?” She exclaimed. Lucy stepped up to John and poured whiskey over his wounds as Carrie began to make the move to remove the bullets in him. John groaned at the pain. “Who the fuck are you two!? Stop it!” Esme shouted as Carrie tried to tend to John.

            “Oi,” Lucy said unamused. “Unless you want to be making funeral arrangement, move.” Esme looked at Lucy shocked as Lucy poured her whiskey over Michael’s wounds. He shouted out in pain and placed his hand over the two bullet holes that were bleeding.

            “What the fuck?!” Michael yelled. Lucy took another chug of whiskey before squatting down in front of the man, propping him up to see if there was an exit wound. She didn’t see one and lied him back down.

            “Carrie, make sure the guy’s able to be relocated to the hospital,” Lucy instructed. “Marcus, come here,” Lucy said, waving the man over. “Hold him down. He’ll bleed out if I can’t get that bullet out.” Marcus braced Michael down who jerked violently as Lucy pushed a blade in to get the first bullet. “Bear with it, kid. I’m almost done.” She made quick work of getting the two bullets out before patching him up enough to be transported.

            Nicole came walking back up as the loaded the boys up into the car that Esme brought around. “I lost them.” She explained with a shake of her head. “Got car tracks though, they’re long gone.”

            “That’s fine,” Lucy replied. Lucy motioned towards the car.

            “Are we taking them to the hospital?”

            Lucy scoffed. “I have better things to do. Marcus.” He looked up at her. “Go with the lady and take those boys to the hospital. Make sure they don’t die on the way there.” Marcus nodded his head rapidly and got into the driver’s seat, taking off. Lucy walked over to where the dead Mafia men were and noticed that one was alive.

            Nicole quickly moved and pulled the man to sit up. Lucy saw that he was bleeding out and smirked a bit.

            “Who’s your boss?” She asked. The man snarled at her with what little strength he had and spit on her shoes.

            “Cagna puttana. Sono un Changretta. Hai appena fatto il peggior nemico.” He growled. Nicole and Carrie looked at Lucy expecting a translation for what the man said. Lucy thought to herself before placing her hand out to Nicole. She immediately placed a handgun into Lucy’s hand. She cocked the gun back, and the man watched the barrel be pointed between his eyes. Lucy looked at him amused.

            “Quasi.” She said before pulling the trigger.

            Marcus was able to get John and Michael to the hospital to let the real doctors tend to the wounds. Esme had alerted the Shelby’s who were already at the hospital when they arrived. Polly cried over Michael as she saw the amount of blood he had been losing. Esme wanted to stay with John, but the doctors insisted the two of them step outside so they could be helped.

            Arthur slammed Marcus against a wall. “And who the hell are you?!” He boomed angrily. Marcus cowered in fear at the man’s wrath. Tommy brought Polly and Esme outside in time to see the scene. Esme quickly grabbed Arthur’s arm to pull him away from Marcus.

            “If it wasn’t for him, I don’t think I would’ve been able to get them to the hospital!” She yelled back while wiping tears from her face. Polly held Esme as Tommy approached Marcus.

            “You’re the one who saved John and Michael?” He asked. Marcus shook his head rapidly.

            “No, it wasn’t me. It was my boss.” He said.

            “And who the hell is your boss?” Arthur bit out angrily.

            “Lucy Bell,” Marcus answered. Tommy tilted his head a bit before shaking it.

            “I don’t recognize the name.” Marcus gave a half-hearted shrug.

            “It’s because she doesn’t want her name to be used in such a way it becomes public.” He answered. He cleared his throat and flexed his sweating hands before continuing. “I know of the incident with Vicente Changretta. John and I are drinking buddies, and he mentioned it the night after it happened.” Tommy looked at him, not entirely convinced. “It wasn’t long after that I was given the job of working for Miss Bell. She decided to help on a whim when I happened to notice some men with Italian accents in the area one day. It was honestly just blind luck that we happened to meet just as they were about to kill John and Michael.”

            “What kind of business is she in?” Tommy asked as he ran a cigarette between his lips before lighting it.

            “She wouldn’t call it a business. She has a hobby of collecting brothels.” He answered with a wince at how bad it sounded.

            “Why would a prostitute be interested in helping us?” Polly asked, squinting her eyes. “Unless she thinks she can gain something from us.” Michael shakes his head with his hands up to dissuade them from that idea.

            “My boss doesn’t actively participate in gang activity, honest!” He exclaimed. “She was a bit hesitant in helping you guys because her actions would say that she sided with the Shelby’s which she doesn’t. I thought it was a bit odd that she accepted to help just because I asked.” Tommy watched Marcus for a minute. Marcus, nervous, looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet. Tommy takes his cigarette out of his mouth and blows out smoke.

            “I’d like to meet her.” He said, putting out the cigarette.


	2. Turn of the Knife

            Lucy’s office was situated in an industrial district. She prided herself on discretion and decided that the location would be the best for her, and the building came at a relatively cheap price.

            Marcus stared as Tommy, Arthur, Ada, and Polly arrived at the office building. He looked at them nervously. “Why did all of you have to come?” He complained upset. Marcus already knew he was dancing on thin ice by allowing the Shelby family to come to Lucy’s sanctuary. He hoped she would spare him.

            “I have to give my thanks to the woman who saved my brother and cousin.” Ada insisted, lifting up the bouquet of flowers she had. Marcus glanced at Tommy and knew that wasn’t true. He sighed and gestured for them to follow him inside.

            “Please…let me speak first.” He pleaded. Tommy motioned for Marcus to continue forward. Marcus looked at the sky, already seeing the afternoon going downhill. “I don’t want to lose my job over this…”

            Carrie sat at the main desk, shuffling through paperwork, immersed. To her left, Nicole sat, spinning around in a chair while staring at the ceiling. Nicole’s head dropped to the side to watch Marcus walk in with the Shelbys. Her eyes landed on Marcus who avoided her eyes before she looked back up at the ceiling, continuing to spin in her chair.

            “Carrie, were we supposed to have a meeting?” Nicole asked loudly. Carrie jerked out of her daze and looked up to see Marcus and his new friends. She blinked a couple times then smiled softly.

            “Marcus…” He flinched. “Why the hell are the Peaky Blinders here?” Tommy stepped forward.

            “You know of us?” He asked.

            “It’s my job to know,” Carrie replied putting away her paperwork. She stood and brushed off her dress. “What can I help you with?”

            “They want to meet Ms. Bell,” Marcus said, hunched over a bit.

            “It’s to thank her for what she did.” Ada followed up with, handing over the bouquet. Carrie accepted them kindly.

            “Oh my, these are lovely.” She said. She looked at them. “But these are enough for her, there was no need to come out so far.” Carrie set the flowers down on her desk. “Bouquets do the job just fine.”

            “Just let us see your boss already!” Arthur demanded, tired of playing games. Nicole halted in her spinning. She reached behind the desk and sat a machine gun in her lap before she continued with her spinning. “You itching for a fight?” Carrie chuckled and ran her hand through Nicole’s hair.

            “You don’t have to be so defensive.” She kissed Nicole’s forehead before looking at the group. “I’m sorry. Ms. Bell is just a bit busy, but just for you lot, I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to meet with you.” Carrie explained. Nicole stopped spinning and looked at Carrie with a raised eyebrow. Carrie noticed Nicole’s stare. “Ms. Bell won’t be upset in the slightest. Watch the front for me.” She faced Marcus. “Let’s show our guests to Ms. Bell.”

            “Um, yeah…” Carrie took the lead towards where Lucy was working.

            “It’s not every day that you see a woman with a machine gun,” Tommy spoke up as they followed Carrie down the corridor. Carrie looked back with a professional smile.

            “Nicole has had a rough life before she met my boss. Ms. Bell has taught her what she needed to survive.” She explained. She came to a stop in front of a vault-like door. Carrie stopped just before she touched the handle and looked at the group. “The meeting that Ms. Bell is in has gotten a bit heated.” She warned.

            “What do you mean?” Ada asked.

            “A man murdered two of our workers, so the boss is a bit upset about that,” Carrie explained. She finally turned the handle to the vault, and a loud scream came from down the stairs. Ada jumped a bit startled from the sudden scream. “Marcus, be a dear and close the vault behind us. I’m not interested in having to entertain the neighbors again.”

            Marcus nodded his head after swallowing hard and waited for everyone to go down the stairs.

            “What is she doing down here?” Polly asked, a bit on the fence of continuing down the stairs. Carrie looked back at them momentarily before continuing down the stairs. They reached the bottom of the steps, and Lucy’s voice could be heard clearly.

            “You were flaunting your masculinity before you came down here. Now look at you,” She said with a scoff. “Crying and pissing your pants.” Carrie led them around the corner just as Lucy dropped the man’s balls into a silver bowl. She was seated in between the man’s legs that were propped open. Tommy and the others stood stunned.

            Carrie watched their reactions before facing forward and clearing her throat. Lucy noticed them and shifted back in her seat to glance back at them for a moment. She took in who was there before repositioning herself between the man’s legs, suturing his wounds. The man saw the four standing in complete shock and began to cry again.

            “Please…help me…” He cried. He looked at Lucy. “Please Lucy, stop. I’ll get you as many girls as you want to make up for the ones I’ve killed.” Lucy didn’t even glance up at the man, her full focus on correctly suturing him.

            “Stop begging.” Lucy snapped. “It’s unseemly.” She glanced up at the man. “I don’t mind taking your cock as well. I do have the time.”

            “Have you lost your mind?!” Arthur yelled as he marched forward.

            “Carrie, why are the Peaky Blinders in my vault?” Lucy asked calmly. Carrie stepped forward and touched Arthur’s shoulder, signaling for him to step back. Tommy pulled Arthur to stand by his side, but Arthur shook out of the man’s grasp.

            “Apparently,” Carrie began. “They wanted to thank you for saving their brother and cousin.” Lucy hummed in response.

            “Well, they’ve caught me at a bad time,” Lucy said after a moment of silence. Marcus looked as if he wanted to puke. The man on the table continued to whine, pleading for the others to help. Tommy finally walked up, and Carrie made no move to stop him.

            “What kind of crime demands a man be castrated as punishment?” Tommy asked. Lucy smirked a bit.

            “My girls mean everything to me.” She answered. “If he’s so willing to rape my girls, it means that he’s prepared to lose the very instrument that he used.” She finished suturing and cleaning the wound before turning in her chair to face Tommy. She looked up at him. “It’s not something I can overlook.” She stood and removed her gloves, tossing them in the trash before washing her hands. Lucy used her head to gesture over to the man who had just passed out. “Killing him wouldn’t teach him a lesson at all.” She dried her hands and leaned against the sink as she looked at Tommy with a smile. “But taking away his masculinity and making him live like this is perfect.”

            Tommy looked at her for a moment. “That’s an interesting view, Ms. Bell.” Lucy crossed her arms.

            “Since I’ve finished earlier than usual, I have time to talk to you lot.” She said. Marcus had reached his limit. He rushed over to the sink next to the one Lucy was out, and he vomited inside of it. Lucy looked over at him. She moved over and rubbed his back soothingly. “I’ve never brought him down here before.” Carrie holds out a handkerchief for Marcus who gratefully accepts it.

            “There’s no better time than this.” Carrie insisted. Lucy nodded her head in agreement and turned back to Tommy.

            “Mr. Shelby, you didn’t have to come down here just to give a thank you.” Lucy stepped to him, intrigued by how unaffected he was by the scene he had witnessed. “I don’t believe that just a thank you is all you came here for.”

            “Is there somewhere we can talk?” He asked simply while placing a cigarette in his mouth. Lucy watched the motion of him running the cigarette between his lips before meeting his eyes.

            “…Carrie, bring them up to one of the conference rooms.” Lucy stepped back. “I’ll be there in a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finishes writing chapter*  
> Oh my, she might be a little crazy


	3. Let's Talk Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ~(˘▾˘~)

            Carrie and one of Lucy’s workers led the Shelbys to their conference room. They put together tea which they served to them as they awaited Lucy to come up from the vault. Carrie set down a cup in front of Arthur and smiled at him.

            “I’m surprised you stayed after witnessing such a scene.” She commented. Arthur looked up at her, slightly peeved.

            “Did you show that to us on purpose?” Ada asked. She gave Carrie an incredulous look. “You were trying to get rid of us.” Carrie continued with her professional smile, making Ada a bit uncomfortable.

            “No one comes here just to give a thank you.” She replied, eying Tommy.

            “You knew I came here for her help with the Changrettas,” Tommy said, taking a drag on his cigarette. Carrie gave a slight nod of her head and sat on the table at the head where Lucy would be sitting. The others looked at Tommy surprised. Arthur was the first to voice his complaints.

            “Just because she can fire a gun does not mean that she can help us!” Arthur argued. He gestured towards the door. “We don’t even need help from a mad woman like her! Am I the only one who witnessed her cutting a man’s balls off?!”

            “If you want the situation resolved quickly, then we have to get outside help,” Tommy responded calmly. “There are a few others I intend to get help from as well.”

            Arthur was ready to get into a full-on shouting match when Lucy chose that moment to come in. She came in with a smile while swinging the door shut behind her.

            “Sorry for the delay.” She apologized lightheartedly. Carrie got off the table and allowed Lucy to take a seat. Carrie poured her some tea that was more whiskey than tea for Lucy, setting it in front of her. “Thank you, Carrie.”

            Carrie hummed in response. “Ms. Bell, might I add that all the Peaky Blinders are armed.” Carrie raised an eyebrow as she looked down at Lucy sitting back in her seat with no sense of danger. “Where’s your gun?” Lucy looked up at Carrie before looking out at the guests at her table.

            “Personally, I don’t think this will end in a gunfight.” Carrie looked at Lucy unconvinced. “Have some faith in me.”

            “We’d end up dead if we listened to all of your hunches,” Carrie said with a shake of her head. “We’re not all you. Nicole is sitting outside.” Carrie took a step back, standing behind Lucy.

            Lucy chuckled softly before turning back to Tommy. “Sorry about that. Carrie is always overreacting. She means no harm.”

            “No worries,” Tommy replied. “So, can we get started?”

            “Of course, how about some introductions first. Carrie may know you lot, but I haven’t the foggiest idea of who you guys are.”

            “I’m Tommy Shelby.” Tommy began. He pointed at each person at the table as he introduced them. “This is my older brother, Arthur. My younger sister, Ada, and my aunt, Polly.” Lucy grinned a bit.

            “A family business, I see.”

            “For the most part, yes,” Tommy replied. Lucy hummed and drank her tea. “And you are?”

            “Ah, how could I forget? My name is Lucy Bell. This is my advisor, Carrie Thanes. We are really just investors with many interests.” Lucy explained. “Now, why are the Changrettas after your family? They wouldn’t come over here unless you guys did something truly naughty, am I right?”

            “We killed his father by mistake,” Arthur said. Lucy looked at him, knowing there was more to the story than that, but she decided not to pry.

            “Vicente Changretta, right?” Lucy played with her cup. “He was an interesting fella.”

            “You knew him?” Polly asked.

            “I was aware of him.” She corrected. “But now that he was accidentally killed by a member or more of your family, a vendetta has been placed on you.” Lucy met Tommy’s gaze. “A black hand, correct?”

            “Yes, I’m open to negotiations for your assistance. It would be beneficial for both of us.”

            “Hmm, but this has nothing to do with me,” Lucy said bluntly. “I don’t have any interest pissing off the mafia.”

            “I’m willing to pay,” Tommy said as he blew out smoke.

            “Mr. Shelby, I have no need for money.” Lucy snapped back.

            “Your brothels.” He said. “You could avoid an incident that would cause you to castrate a man and even gain more of a profit with the Peaky Blinders working with her.” Lucy leaned back in her chair. “I noticed your brothels don’t carry much alcohol. I could provide you with gin, and I know a man who makes rum well.”

            “So much research in so little time.” Lucy teased. Tommy looked at her confidently.

            “Helping me with this would open the possibility of the two of us becoming business partners,” Tommy said. Lucy ran her hand through her hair as she looked at the family.

            “I should feel praise for the oh, so powerful Blinders coming to see me, but alas, I’ll have to decline.” She shrugged softly. “It was just a one-time favor for my newest assistant. Besides, I’m a bit old to be playing around with the Peaky Blinders.”

            “You’re only thirty-two.” Carrie pointed out. Lucy glanced back at Carrie with a smile.

            “I should be planning my retirement.” Carrie huffed out a sigh, clearly tired of her boss’s games. She dropped a file in front of Lucy then walked over and placed another file in front of Tommy. “What is this?” Lucy asked, amusement gone from her voice. Carrie turned to her.

            “I figured Mr. Shelby would be interested in making such a proposition with you, so I went ahead and ran up the numbers and figures. Alfie Solomons’s rum would be a good addition to our brothels. This deal along with the increase in alcohol will increase the number of our patrons, especially if they are vouched for by the Peaky Blinders.” Carrie looked at Tommy and Arthur. “I know most of your men are married, but I still invite you to try out our services.”

            Lucy and Tommy looked through the file at all of Carrie’s research. Lucy laughed and rubbed her eyes. “Goddamn, you are as efficient as ever. Though, this time you really put in some effort.” She looked up at Carrie with a playful pout. “You were never going to let me reject them in the first place.”

            Carrie did her best to prevent a smile from coming on her face. “I can’t say no to such a beneficial business endeavor.” She walked up to Lucy and positioned herself in front of her. “It won’t take long for the Changrettas to find out who exactly interfered with the killing of John Shelby.” She gripped Lucy’s thigh tightly. “You know that.” Lucy only looked at Carrie. “We weren’t exactly subtle, so whether you like it or not, we are involved.”

            “…I’m going to need a drink.” Carrie patted Lucy on the shoulder.

            “No problem. That I can allow.” Carrie said with a smirk. Lucy looked at Tommy.

            “Mr. Shelby, I can’t exactly argue with these numbers. I’ll provide assistance with the elimination of the Changrettas.” Lucy reluctantly said. “However, if you try to screw me over or even worse, if this gets Carrie kills, you’ll be on my operating table.” Lucy leaned forward with a dangerous smile. “And I promise it won’t be just your balls I’ll take.” Tommy only looked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so an agreement has been established! ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪


	4. Negotiations

            The ice in Lucy’s whiskey glass clinked as it melted into her drink. It was late, and she sat in her office, reading all the information Carrie could acquire about the Shelby family, and the surrounding acquaintances. She sighed as she finished the last file and swallowed down the last of her whiskey.

            “I really hate getting involved in stuff like this.” She muttered as she poured herself another glass. She stared at Tommy’s open file where there was a picture of him and Grace. She sipped on her whiskey as she hummed and played with the picture.

            The following day, Carrie announced that Lucy was scheduled to meet up with Tommy at his warehouse. Marcus took the wheel and drove Lucy down to the warehouse. Lucy lied in the back seat, humming a song until they arrived.

            Marcus opened the door. “You don’t seem too eager.” He observed. Lucy stepped out of the car and put her hands in her coat pocket.

            “I’m not one to be on the main stage, Darling.” She replied. The warehouse was loud with all of the machinery operating inside. Lucy followed the crowd of men until she found Tommy, Arthur, and two other gentlemen standing by a makeshift fighting ring. Marcus trotted behind Lucy as she walked up to greet them. Tommy noticed her walking up. “Good Afternoon, Mr. Shelby.” She greeted. The men all nodded their heads towards her. Tommy gestured towards one of the men with long hair.

            “This is Aberama Gold.” He said. “He’s giving his assistance as well.” Aberama offered his hand, and she shook it. He had a firm grasp on her hand.

            “I have to admit. I’m surprised such a lovely lady like yourself could be as mean of a fighter as Tommy says you are.” He said with a smirk. Lucy chuckled, glancing at Tommy before smiling at Aberama.

            “Don’t worry.” She assured him. “My bark is worse than my bite.”

            “Don’t believe what she says,” Tommy said immediately. Lucy looked at the boxing ring.

            “Is that what you boys do during lunch break? Play some boxing?” Lucy teased. Aberama grabbed the boy next to him happily.

            “This is my boy, Bonnie. Tommy is going to help make him a boxing champion.” Lucy stared at the proud look on Aberama’s face and almost fell out laughing. The opponent was a former boxer that worked for Tommy. The match started, and Lucy watched the men go at it.

            “I never thought to take up boxing as a skill.” She muttered to herself. Aberama looked over at her.

            “Are you trained to fight?” He asked eagerly.

            “I’m a jack of all trades.” She replied carefreely. She glanced back his way. “It never hurts to learn a new skill.” Arthur scoffed and rubbed the underside of his nose.

            “Is that what your mother wanted you to become?” He asked. Lucy smirked and faced the fight.

            “Most people don’t turn out the way their parents wanted them too. I am no exception.” Tommy tilted his head in agreement. Arthur stared at the back of Lucy’s head before facing the match just in time to watch Bonnie knock out his opponent. The man hits the ground with a thud.

            “Fuck. That was one hell of a punch.” Arthur said as he looked at the man.

            Aberama happily stepped into the ring and held his son’s arm up. Lucy took a step back as Tommy and Aberama discussed the parameters of their agreement. Marcus looked at her expectantly, and Lucy patted his shoulder.

            “We’re just watching for now.” She insisted. Tommy made his way over to her, and she tilted her head up at him. He took his cigarette out of his mouth.

            “I have to talk to someone else first.” He informed her. “Don’t go anywhere.” Somewhere in the back of her head, Lucy was slightly annoyed that he was making her wait longer than need be, but she knew she had nothing better to do for the rest of the day.

            “I’ve set aside the rest of my evening, so take your time,” Lucy said. He nodded his head and left for his office. Lucy spun on her heel and headed back to the car. She reached into the backseat, pulling out her drink from the ride over. She got comfortable on the hood of her car before starting to drink. Marcus stepped out of the factory and saw Lucy sitting on the car.

            “Are you enjoying yourself, Miss?” He asked. Lucy looked over at him and winked.

            “Oh, Marcus. Have you forgotten how much I dislike troublesome things?” She asked. Marcus smiled and stepped forward slightly.

            “It’s almost impossible to forget with how much you remind all of us.” Lucy chuckled and finished the last of her drink. She wiped her lips and stared at the empty liquor bottle. She shook it at Marcus.

            “I need another drink.” She said. Marcus opened up his coat, reaching in and pulling out a flask for her.

            “You are adamant about not smoking, but you drink as if the world is coming to an end.” He mentioned as he handed the flask over. Lucy hummed in response and chugged the spiced liquor.

            “Someone’s been hanging around Carrie far too much.” She responded. She finished the flask in record time, handing it back to Marcus. He shook the empty flask with a sigh and placed it back into his coat. He had managed to relax his nerves when he knew that Lucy’s claws weren’t pointed in his direction. If you aren’t a person she disliked or wanted to kill, Lucy was incredibly entertaining to be around. She tossed a coin in silence as time passed.

            Marcus was first to notice Tommy’s men walking out of his factory. He looked at his watch then looked at Lucy who was lying across the hood of the car. “Aren’t those Mr. Shelby’s workers?” He asked concerned. Lucy rolled herself upright and saw the commotion.

            “Wait in the car.” She instructed as she pushed off the car hood onto her feet. She stepped through the leaving men, heading back into the factory. Lucy turned her head to the right and saw a woman amongst the crowd. She made eye contact with Lucy as she left with the men. Lucy watched her for a moment before walking into the factory.

            Tommy is standing on the balcony that overlooked his now empty factory. His face was still as expressionless as ever as Lucy made her way up the stairs up to him. He didn’t look at her as she approached.

            “So…” She began staring down at the empty factory. “How long were your factory people planning to unionize?” She gestured to the emptiness. “Or was this “fuck you” just a grand surprise?” That question got his attention, finally making him look at Lucy.

            “…It’s none of your concern.” He said as he made his way into the office. She followed behind him.

            “You’re not wrong about that, Mr. Shelby.” Lucy agreed. She made a beeline for his alcohol and drank a shot of it before turning back to him. “Mr. Shelby, I’d recommend doing something about the animosity you hold towards people outside of your group.” Lucy poured herself another glass. “They’re just trying to make it by, same as you.”

            “For someone who claims to not want to be involved with gangs, you sure know a lot about them.” Tommy snapped back. Lucy drank her alcohol in one gulp. “And I hope you don’t intend to drink all my whiskey.”

            “Well, that depends on your attitude the rest of the evening,” Lucy muttered as she poured another glass. “And I’d be an idiot not to know of the visitors to my brothels and such.”

            “What else do you like to partake in, Ms. Belle?” He asked. Lucy was about to answer when one of Tommy’s men opened the door. The two of them looked at him.

            “Mr. Shelby, a delegate from the European Council for Trade is here to see you.” He spoke.

            “Send him in!” Lucy said cheerfully. “I’d like to see how you do business.” The man looked at her surprised, turning to Tommy for confirmation. Tommy nodded his head, and he left the room to go bring the man. “God knows it can’t be any worse than mine since your workers all left.” Tommy gave her a look as the man came back in with another man in tow.

            “Mr. Shelby, this is Monsieur Paz from Paris.”

            Lucy’s face brightened up when she saw who walked in. When the man leaves, leaving Lucy, Tommy, and Luca together in the room, Lucy is ready with her drink in hand. “I’m eager to see how this goes along.” She said, giddy. Luca looked at her, taking off his hat and shaking his head at her.

            “I’m disappointed we’re on opposing side, Ms. Bell.” He said. Lucy smiled at him. “What would it take for you to switch sides?”’

            “Sorry, this side seems far more interesting,” Lucy explained, leaning back in her seat. Luca smirked then looked at Tommy with a serious face.

            “I’m surprised with how easy it is to get into a room with you.” Luca began, taking a few steps forward.

            “It’s true.” Lucy chimed, sipping on her drink. Tommy ignored her, stepping back and grabbing his gun from its holster. He cocked it and pointed it at Luca.

            “And now?” He asked. Luca looked at the weapon unfazed.

            “I had an accomplice go in with overalls during the commotion and unload the gun,” Luca replied with a short shrug. Lucy subtly covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. He moved to take a seat on the opposite side of the table from Tommy, pulling out the bullets. “Arthur Shelby.” He said as he placed one upright. “Polly Gray.” Another. “Michael Gray…John Shelby.” He knocked over John’s bullet and using his finger, it skit across the table. Lucy reached out and caught the bullet. She stood from her chair and walked back to Luca, placing it upright with the others. Luca looked at the bullet then up at Lucy. “Ah, was that your doing?”

            Lucy smiled and returned to her seat. “Continue.” She replied. Luca played with the toothpick in his mouth before continuing.

            “Ada Shelby. Tommy Shelby.” Luca finished as he eyed Lucy. Tommy looked at the two of them but said nothing. “What do you plan to do, Ms. Bell? Nothing like in America, I hope?” Lucy drank her whiskey.

            “Ah, I’m surprised people remember that. It’s nothing worth remembering to be honest.”

            “You’re still quite famous in America.”

            “You’ll give me a swelled head if you’re not careful, Changretta.” You warned. Luca’s fingers twitched in slight annoyance at Lucy playing ignorant. He stood from his seat and looked at Tommy who had lit a cigarette, waiting.

            “None of you will survive,” Luca stated. “Your level of security is pitiful. I could have easily killed the two of you when I walked in.” Lucy swallowed down the rest of her whiskey, with no change in facial expression. Luca stepped towards Tommy. “I want you to be the last. I want you to be alive after your entire family is dead because my mother says that is what will hurt you the most. You people have traditions of honor, as do we. Instead of sending you a black hand, I could’ve had you killed in the night.” Tommy looked at the man, his face devoid of any kind of emotion. “You don’t know why…But I want you to know why. And I wanna suggest to you that we fight this vendetta with honor.”

            Tommy stared at Luca, blowing out smoke. “No civilians…no children.”

            “No police,” Luca adds. Tommy tilted his head.

            “Welcome to Birmingham Mr. Changretta.” Tommy said. Luca watched Tommy’s face.

            “Grazie.” He replied before putting on his hat and leaving the room. Lucy looked at Tommy, then at the door, and then back at Tommy.

            She clapped her hands together, and he looked at her. She put on a smile. “…I think that went pretty well…ya know, all things considered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Lucy finished all of the whiskey tbch ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. And It Commences...

            Marcus, Lucy, and Carrie all sat on the one side of the car as some of Luca’s men riddled the other side with bullets. Carrie looked over the edge, firing her gun and then dropped back down when the guns were aimed at her. Lucy groaned heavily, and Marcus covered his head for protection.

            “I really should’ve brought more than a handgun,” Carrie commented as she dropped the weapon. “I’m out of bullets.” Lucy used a finger to play with the dirt.

            “They aren’t even trying to be subtle.” She said.

            “Were they ever?” Carrie asked, making Lucy smile. Marcus looked at the handgun on the ground.

            “What are we going to do?” He asked. “I don’t think they’ll just take our surrender.”

            “You’re right about that,” Lucy said as she planted her feet and moved into a squatting position. Carrie looked at her.

            “Don’t get yourself killed.” She said sharply. Lucy chuckled as she moved towards the end of the car that pointed toward an empty warehouse.

            “I’m retiring, not dying,” Lucy replied before she took the rim of the wheel off and threw it at Changretta’s men, catching them off guard. She took the chance to sprint into the warehouse, with three men chasing her down.

            Lucy grabbed a pole before shifting around a corner. As one man ran forward, Lucy aimed low with the pole. She swung down, and the man flipped over her, landing with a hard thud on the ground. Reacting quickly, Lucy kicked his gun away then attacked the other men’s hands, making them drop their weapons.

            She shot the pole into one’s stomach and kicked the other in the face, and then she brought the pole down on the one lying on the ground’s face. He screamed as blood gushed from his nose. Lucy slid across the ground, picking up the machine gun as the other two picked up theirs. She lifted the one on the ground just as the men fired, using him as a shield as she accurately gunned the two down. She dropped the man’s body and moved forward back to the entrance.

            She saw the men moving forward on her car and cleared her throat, making them turn to her. Lucy threw the gun to Carrie, who caught it with ease and took the chance to shoot all the men while their attention was on Lucy. Carrie dropped the gun and gave a sigh of relief.

            “It’s over?” Marcus asked from cover. Lucy chuckled and walked forward.

            “I’m really going to have to teach you how to shoot.” She said. She stretched a bit. “This is not how my retirement was supposed to go.”

            “Are you still on that?” Carrie asked as she tossed the gun in the backseat “How long are you going to continue with that idea?”

            “Maybe until you get married?” Lucy suggested.

            “No, I’ve seen what marriage does to people,” Carrie said, eying Lucy. “How about you? You don’t want to get married again?” Lucy looked at Carrie but didn’t say anything as she pulled Marcus to his feet. Marcus looked at her.

            “You’ve been married before?” He asked. Lucy smirked and slapped his back hard with a laugh.

            “That’s an old story! The main concern is training you hard!” She said with a laugh. Carrie watched Lucy for a moment before sighing.

            “We’re late for the hospital meeting. Nicole is probably losing it there with them. Marcus, let’s go.” She instructed. Marcus got into the driver’s seat while Lucy got into the backseat with Carrie in the front passenger seat. Lucy looked at the holes in her car and nearly cried.

            “This was my favorite car,” Lucy grumbled. “There are so many bullet holes…”

            “We can get it fixed.” Carrie insisted. They pulled up to the hospital where Nicole stood at the entrance waiting for them.

            “Where the hell have you three been!?” She demanded as they walked up to her.

            “There were some delays, but we dealt with them…for better or worse.” Lucy answered as she ruffled Nicole’s hair. Nicole led them up to the room Michael and John were in. The two were already able to sit up in their beds fine. Lucy walked in loudly.

            “Nice to see you guys up and about!” She cheered. John looked at Lucy a bit confused then saw Marcus at her side.

            “…You’re the one who saved us.” He said slowly. Michael turned to face Lucy.

            “Oh, thank you.” He said. Lucy smiled.

            “You’re going to make me blush.” She teased. “It was only blind luck, really.”

            “Lucy Bell, right?” John asked. She nodded. John leaned back on his bed. “How is a brothel madam supposed to help us against the Changrettas? A bit odd to be asking you for any help.” Carrie raised an eyebrow.

            “You have to use unorthodox methods at times, Mr. Shelby.” She answered.

            “We’re already on the Changretta’s shit list,” Nicole added. “We might as well help the Peaky Blinders out.” Lucy shrugged.

            “Carrie thinks it’s beneficial, so I’m in no position to argue with her, honestly.” She answered simply. At that moment, Tommy, Polly, and Ada decided to arrive. Lucy looked over at them. Polly went to Michael’s side while Ada walked up to John. Tommy saw Lucy and noticed her disheveled look.

            “Did you get roughed up?” Tommy asked her. Lucy raised one of her shoulders in a nonchalant gesture.

            “We ran into some of Luca’s men on our way here. Got sidetracked a bit.” She explained.

            “I’m happy you came out unscathed. It would be unfortunate if I lost a business partner so soon.”

            “They would need more men to even get her winded.” Carrie pointed out. Polly looked back at her.

            “You keep singing high praise about Lucy, and I’ll want to see her in action.” She said. Lucy shook her head with a chuckle, reaching into her coat pocket for her flask.

            “Well, it seems there’s not much to discuss today, so I’ll be on my way.” She headed for the door, but Tommy blocked her path.

            “I did ask you to come here so we could discuss some things.” He said. “Wait for me.” Lucy’s eyes flickered towards Carrie who stepped forward.

            “I hope it won’t take long. We have to get our car fixed.”

            Tommy stepped past Lucy, their shoulders brushing against one another. “Just wait for me.” He said. Lucy and her three companions left the room as Lucy finished the alcohol in her flask. She shook the flask.

            “Gonna need more.” She said as she watched Carrie bristle after the conversation with Tommy. Lucy leaned her head against Carrie’s shoulder. “…It was your idea to work with him.” Carrie pulled off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

            “Are you done teasing me?” She asked, now visibly annoyed. Nicole stepped between the two of them.

            “How much longer is this going to last? I hate being around people I don’t know.” She grimaced. “Especially men.” Lucy skipped back to the car.

            “Ask Carrie. She’s the one that wanted to do this.” Carrie rolled her eyes. As soon as they reached the car, Lucy popped open the trunk and dug around until she found her gold. She lifted up the bootleg alcohol she had gotten herself from the South back in America. It’s her emergency stash for when she’s really running low on alcohol. She sat on the edge of the trunk and popped it open while the others watched. Lucy put a straw in and drank away.

            “You know that’s basically ethanol, right?” Carrie reminded her.

            “Tastes amazing.” Lucy sang as she continued to drink. Carrie sighed then pushed Nicole to sit in the car with her while they waited. Time passed before Tommy walked out of the hospital, lighting a cigarette. He saw Lucy with her alcohol and a straw, and he made a face.

            “Can you even function while drinking so much alcohol?” He asked. Lucy wiggled her eyebrows.

            “I’m a self-proclaimed, high-functioning alcoholic.” She replied. Tommy’s eyes drifted over to Carrie who was still in the backseat.

            “Do you mind if I take Lucy now?”

            “I’m not her keeper,” Carrie said through clenched teeth. “Lucy does whatever she pleases anyhow.” Lucy placed down her bottle and attached herself to Tommy’s side. He led her to a secluded area on the other side of the hotel. He took a drag on his cigarette before he spoke.

            “You’re going to work alongside Aberama with killing Luca Changretta.” He began. She blinked, surprised.

            “I thought you and your brothers would take care of him personally. I’d just deliver him.” Tommy shook his head.

            “I don’t care who kills him as long as the man is dead.”

            Lucy stared at Tommy for a while before laughing softly. “…Okay.” Tommy looked at the sky before putting out his cigarette.

            “What’s the relationship between you and Changretta?” He deadpanned. Lucy leaned against the wall and stretched.

            “Sorry to disappoint you, but there is no relationship between me and him. There never has been. He’s just a curious onlooker.” She answered. Tommy gave her an unconvinced look, expecting more than that for an explanation. “I’ve spent time in the states, learning various tools of the trade. I might’ve come across his family before, nothing worth noting.” Tommy, obviously not pleased with her answer, cornered her against the wall. It caught Lucy off guard, and she looked up at him confused. “What?”

            “It would be inadvisable to change sides,” Tommy warned. Lucy frowned.

            “I wouldn’t do that.”

            Tommy stared intensely at her before closing his eyes and backing off. “I’ve given you my warning. Don’t ignore it.”

            “Might I remind you that all I want to do is retire.” Lucy pointed out. “So why would I want to make an enemy out of you?” Tommy looked at her unconvinced. Lucy resisted the urge to roll her eye, deciding instead to shove her hands in her pockets. “Okay, think what you want. Where can I find Aberama?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I’m a self-proclaimed, high-functioning alcoholic" - Me when I'm completely trashed from drinking three bottles of wine  
> (•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■)


	6. The Next Step

            The clouds blocked out the sun, allowing for the typical dreary look of England. Lucy sat on the axle of an overturned cart that was blocking the road. She fiddled with her bottle of whiskey, lightly running her bottom lip on the bottle’s rim. The policeman that stood with her, watched her drink the whiskey bottle. They were waiting to ambush the Changrettas, and Lucy felt herself getting bored.

            “Should you really be drinking in this situation?” The policeman asked. Lucy looked at him through her hair strands.

            “I have poor judgment of when something is appropriate or not.” She explained as she took another gulp. He shook his head as he lightly paced around, waiting.

            “I’m don’t feel comfortable allowing a woman to be in such a dangerous situation like this.” He muttered with a grunt. Lucy licked the taste of whiskey from her lips and looked at the man with a nonchalant gaze.

            “I could suck your cock if that would help you feel calmer.” She offered bluntly. He jerked a step back, looking at her baffled. She pressed her thumb against her bottom lip, playfully exposing the tip of her tongue. The man swallowed hard. “Hmm, that line of work seems more dangerous, right officer?” She teased. He shifted his weight between his feet, obviously contemplating her offer. The two were interrupted, though, when a car pulled up on the other side of the cart. Lucy finished her bottle of whiskey and winked at the man. “Looks like playtime is over.”

            He cleared his throat and walked past the cart to go meet with the men. Lucy peered from around the cart, watching the interaction. She rocked the bottle from side to side as she watched Luca’s men get frustrated about the blockade.

            “Honestly, he should’ve suspected something by now,” Lucy muttered to herself. “This is so obviously a trap.” The policeman returned to the other side of the cart, eying Lucy who only smiled at him. His attention was pulled from her when Luca and his men came out of the car. She watched as one of Aberama’s men stealthily snuck up to the driver, covering his mouth before slicing his neck.

            Luca seemed to finally sense something was off when he motioned his men to get back in the car. Lucy climbed on top of the cart, poking her head out for Luca to see her. She threw her empty bottle at the car smashing the window just as Luca recognized her. His face darkened with anger as you blew a kiss before shooting one of his men right between the eyes. Aberama stepped out from the woods with his men, firing on the car.

            Luca took cover as another of his men was shot down. Lucy stepped out from around the cart and stepped towards Luca’s car with her gun pointed dead at him. He looked at her just as she fired, intentionally missing him but allowing the bullet to graze the side of his face. He glared at her as he got the car in reverse. She only gave him a dark smile.

            When Luca had sped off, she turned back around in time to see Aberama shoot the police officer in the shoulder. She jerked a bit as the shot echoed. The man fell over with a grunt in pain. She looked at Aberama who met her gaze then walked back into the forest. Lucy inspected the wound.

            “You’ll live.” She said patting him on the chest. She stood upright and left to meet up with Aberama. He tilted his hat as a greeting as she stepped towards him.

            “I’m impressed you’re able to shoot with such accuracy while intoxicated.” He said as he loaded up his cart. Lucy laughed.

            “Mr. Gold, you definitely don’t want to see me sober or even hungover for that matter. It’s not a pretty sight.” She replied. Aberama watched her with a playful, but careful look before he spoke again.

            “So, tell me…why did you intentionally miss?” Lucy gave him an innocent look. Aberama pulled her to the side. “With your aim, you basically had Changretta at point-blank range.” He explained. “I would think you wouldn’t miss unless there’s a reason you don’t want him dead. Care to share?”

            “I’m not the person that’s supposed to kill him.” She answered simply. Aberama gave her an unconvinced look. Lucy spotted Bonnie out of the corner of her eyes. “Ah!” She said, hoping to steer the conversation in another direction. “Bonnie!” The boy looked over at her. Lucy stepped towards him. “Could you teach me a few things about boxing?”

            Bonnie scoffed lightly and shook his head. “I’m not interested in fighting a drunk woman.” Lucy scratched the back of her head.

            “Can I even get drunk anymore off so little alcohol?” She wondered out loud.

            “So little?! You’ve been drinking since this morning!” Bonnie pointed out, making Lucy laugh. She patted Bonnie on the head.

            “Don’t worry about me. If anything, I’m giving you a bit of a handicap with me drinking.”

            “A handicap?”

            Lucy looked at him with a smug look. “It’s not as if you could be a challenge to me anyway.” Bonnie clenched his fist as Lucy gave a haughty laugh, egging him on. Aberama watched the interaction with a smile on his face. He patted his son’s back.

            “You just gonna take that?” He asked. Bonnie made an unpleasant face.

            “…Don’t blame me if it’s too much for you.” Lucy smiled, happy her coaxing had succeeded. They moved to a stable where Bonnie helped wrap Lucy’s hands. He coached her on positioning and movements while Aberama watched from the sides. Lucy avoided much of Bonnie strikes with ease, choosing to direct the punches ever so slightly so that they would slide right past her. They continued to practice well into the night. It wasn’t until Tommy showed up that Aberama motioned the two to come over.

            “Stop playing to her tune, Bonnie,” Aberama said. Lucy and Bonnie stopped the fight with Bonnie giving his father a confused look then looking at Lucy.

            “You were holding back?” He asked a bit winded. Aberama smiled as he tossed Lucy a beer.

            “Ms. Bell here might not have as much strength as a man, but her control and distribution of what strength she does have is admirable.” He chuckled. “Someone to be fearful of, eh?”

            “She’s a wolf in sheep’s clothing,” Tommy added, running a cigarette between his lips before lighting it. Lucy laughed and began downing her beer with no effort while Aberama’s grin grew in size.

            “I should’ve realized something was up with you considering how well you hold your liquor.” He said. Tommy looked at Lucy before reaching into his coat and pulling out money. He counted some out and placed in on the table. Aberama looked at the money before looking back at Tommy. “Two.” He said with two fingers up. “We killed two men.”

            “You shot a copper too,” Tommy mentioned.

            “Only because a cop can’t exactly come back from a gunfight unharmed,” Lucy added with a shrug of one shoulder. “It’d be suspicious.”

            “The officer has a description of the Italians, forcing them to go underground.” Aberama swung his finger between him and Lucy. “Where we are.” Tommy looked at the man before putting down the rest of the cash. Aberama smiled and took the money. Tommy’s eyes fell on Lucy, and he jerked his head back.

            “Come with me.” He instructed as he walked towards the exit. Lucy finished her second beer before standing.

            “Pleasure working with the two of ya.” She said. Aberama nodded his head amused.

            “Don’t get into too much trouble.” He teased.

            Lucy pondered for a moment. “…No guarantees, ya hear?” Aberama chuckled as she walked out. She caught up to Tommy, following him to his car. “So, where to this evening, Mr. Shelby?” She asked innocently. He didn’t answer her as he rounded to the passenger side.

            “Just get in the car.” He said as he opened the door for her. Lucy looked at him with a smug smile as she got in.

            “A late night adventure doesn’t sound so bad.”

            Tommy closed the door when she was seated then came around to the driver’s side. He remained quiet the whole drive, but he snuck in glances at Lucy as she leaned out the window slightly, allowing her finger to dance in the wind absentmindedly. She was staring up at the night sky when he came to a stop in front of his house.

            Lucy looked at the house. “Hmm, a small town kid doing big things.” She said wistfully. Tommy turned off the engine and looked at her.

            “…Why are you so interested in retiring early?” He asked. Lucy met his gaze and only smiled.

            Tommy led her into his house. Lucy looked around curiously. She was caught off guard when a child came running from around the corner. Lucy visibly jerked at his presence. Tommy knelt down and hugged him before the two of them looked at her.

            “This is my son, Charles.” He introduced. Charles looked at Lucy interested, and she felt her hands get sweaty. “Say hi to Ms. Bell.” The kid approached you with a courteous look.

            “Good…evening.” He said quietly. Lucy’s face softened and a bittersweet smile came over her face. Tommy looked at Lucy, surprised by her face.

            “Hello, Charles.” She greeted. Charles smiled shyly. Tommy cleared his throat, causing Lucy’s smile to retreat.

            “…It’s well past your bedtime.” Tommy said to Charles who grumbled a bit but allowed his father to pick him up. He waved at Lucy as Tommy carried him up the stairs. Lucy gave a light wave and a quirk of the of the corner of her lips up. When the two were out of her view, Lucy strolled around the living area, her eyes soon falling on the picture of Grace on an end table. She stepped up to it and stared at it, recalling the file that Carrie had made up for her.

            “It makes sense why she wouldn’t tell me he had a kid…” She whispered to herself. She picked up the photo of Grace. “What a lovely woman.”

            “That’s Charles’s mother.” Tommy said from behind her. Lucy’s eyes shifted over her shoulder momentarily at the sudden presence of Tommy. She returned her gaze to the photo.

            “She’s very beautiful. Where is she?” Lucy asked, already knowing the answer.

            “She died some time ago.” He answered. Lucy gave a slow nod of her head before she set down the photo. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before spinning around with a smile.

            “I just remembered!” She exclaimed. “I have something to do tonight.” Tommy stepped towards her.

            “It’s not important right now.” He said dismissively. Lucy rolled her eyes and placed her hands on his shoulders.

            “Mr. Shelby, if you really need entertainment, I’d be more than glad to send one of my top girls over.” She twirled past him. “But I really must go.” She nearly leapt towards the door. “I’ll speak with you tomorrow, eh?” She didn’t wait for his response before she escaped through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe next time, Tommy ┑(￣Д ￣)┍


	7. Fuckin' Hell

            The sound of gunfire made Lucy stir in her sleep. She slowly cracked open an eye only to close it as the sun made it known that the next day had already begun. She shifted around, making all the alcohol bottles around her clatter. She turned her head away from the sun before attempting to open her eyes again.

            “I fucking hate hangovers.” She muttered as her head throbbed in pain. She sat up and saw that she was on a rooftop. She scratched her head as she checked to make sure she still had her shoes and clothes. She patted her coat a couple times before reaching in and taking out her wallet. Lucy opened it and saw that her money was still inside. “Not too bad of a night then.”

            The gunfire was still ringing, making her head throb. She picked up a bottle that still had a little bit of alcohol in it. She drank it as she walked to the ledge to see what the commotion was. Surprise covered Lucy’s face as she watched Tommy run from some of Changretta’s men.

            “Already causing more trouble, Mr. Shelby?” Lucy wondered aloud. She rolled her neck before running along the rooftop, catching up to Tommy. One of Changretta’s men got close to Tommy just as Lucy approached. Lucy took a deep breath before jumping off the side ledge, landing on the man before he could attack Tommy.

            Tommy was caught off guard by Lucy’s appearance. She landed with a grunt. The man managed to get back on his feet, only to get hit hard by the bottle Lucy was holding. He dropped to the ground with blood pouring from his head. Lucy grabbed Tommy’s hand.

            “No time to waste, hmm?” She greeted as she pulled him along. The two ran into the nearest entrance into the building. The residents had heard the gunfire and were wondering what all the commotion was. Tommy rubbed his face and walked down the hallway they had run up to.

            “Stay indoors, by the order of the Peaky Blinders!” He repeated loudly as he motioned people to get inside where it would be safe. Lucy rubbed her temples, trying to ignore her pounding head. She shifts to the wall next to the staircase when she hears men yelling in Italian.

            Tommy walked up to her, reloading his gun. Lucy stopped him from going down the steps and pushed him along. “No, go ahead of me. I’ll catch up to you in a bit, all right?” She said. Tommy shook his head.

            “I’m not leaving you alone with those men.” He replied. Lucy cracked a smile and chuckled.

            “You should stop before you make this old woman blush.” She teased. She motioned her head towards the other steps. “No point in both of us getting trapped here. I’ll be okay.” Tommy looked at her wearily. Lucy pushed him forward. “Go.” He looked at her once more before continuing to the stairs. Lucy stood up straight and took a deep breath as the voices got closer. She really wished she remembered what happened last night so she could figure out how she ended up in this situation.

            As soon as the footsteps got close enough, Lucy turned around the corner and saw the men at the base of the stairs. She jumped over the stairs, sending her foot into the first guy’s chest, knocking him back. The second gun caught her off guard and hit her right temple with the butt of his gun. A deep cut opened on her head, but it doesn’t stop her from turning around the gun in order to disarm him and kick the back of his knee.

            Lucy pulled the blade from her shoe and slammed it into his head with a grunt. The first guy recovered enough to body slam her down the second flight of stairs. All three of them fell to the ground. Lucy wheezed slightly as she hit her head hard where it was already injured.

            Her and the first guy tried to pick themselves up to attack again. Lucy stumbled more, allowing the man the advantage. He got to his feet better and ran forward, slamming into Lucy. He rammed her through a door, breaking it and startling the family hiding inside. He grabbed her thighs and body slammed Lucy onto the dining table.

            Lucy shouted in pain. “I’m far too old for this!” She groaned as she grabbed the man’s hair, lifting his head up so she could send a strong right hook into his jaw. He fell off of her in pain. Lucy looked around and saw a metal pan. She grabbed it and swung it into the man’s face as he attempted to hit her again.

            He keeled over in excruciating pain from the blow. Lucy didn’t stop, delivering a stronger blow to the man’s head, killing him. She took a painful deep breath as she stared at the dead man. She spat out blood as she pushed herself up. The mother holding her child gripped the child tightly as she saw the bloody Lucy stand straight. Lucy stumbled in her steps but managed to grab her wallet and give the woman the money she had.

            “Sorry…about the table and door.” Lucy wheezed as she struggled to leave the room. She rubbed the blood from her nose as she stepped over the other dead man, making her way for the stairs. She took it slowly as she walked down the stairs and out of the building. She heard a commotion and more gunfire. “These two families are going to get me killed,” Lucy muttered annoyed as she followed the noise.

            She peeked around the corner and saw Tommy fighting with police officers. Lucy figured he could handle himself, and she stretches only to wince at the strong pain coming from her left ribs. She looked at herself, realizing that she took quite the beating for someone who had just woken up with a hangover.

            Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy spotted Luca trying to escape before anyone noticed him. Lucy rocked her jaw before giving chase to him. She followed his path, making her footsteps light so he wouldn’t hear her. She saw him about to get into a car and was about to stop him when a rather large man grabbed the back of her shirt. He used his weight to slam her into the wall.

            Lucy clenched her teeth as her whole body screamed in pain. Luca turned back to see the commotion. The man released her when Luca made a quick head gesture. When he let her go, Lucy gripped her chest in pain.

            Luca pointed at her. “You chose the wrong side.” He said. “Your mother would be disappointed in you.” He motioned to the two men, including the one that had her against the wall. “Kill her,” Luca instructed as he got into his car, escaping. The two men circled her with menacing looks. Lucy held her side and assessed the situation. She sighed and gave a weak chuckle.

            “I really just don’t get a break.”

            They charged at her. Lucy reacted quick, grabbing one and using his momentum to throw him into the wall. The second one lands a good punch to Lucy’s face. She stumbled back from the blow. He didn’t give her the chance to recover, landing another punch onto her left side’s ribs. She hunched over in pain, and the second guy grabbed her from behind.

            She threw her head back into his face while kicking the first in the face. The second guy loosened his hold allowing for Lucy to escape the hold. She turned and lifted her foot up hard into his crotch. She moved quick, spinning to land a backhand slap on the other man. She grabbed his head and slammed his face into her knee, making him drop to the ground holding his broken nose.

            Lucy stepped back as the second guy prepared to charge at her. She looked up and saw emergency stairs. She jumped, grabbing hold of the stairs as the man ran at her. She caught his head with her thighs, confusing the man. She grunted as she used her upper body to twist her thighs, snapping the man’s neck.

            He dropped to the ground, allowing Lucy to see the first guy had recovered. He grabbed Lucy and threw her like a rag to the ground. He stepped on Lucy’s chest, pressing his weight hard onto her. Lucy groaned in pain.

            A gunshot echoed through the alley. The man stepped off of Lucy, trying to touch his back before dropping to the ground next to her. Lucy sat up and saw Tommy holding the gun. He moved over to her and helped pull her to his feet. Lucy smiled softly at him.

            “I need a drink.” She muttered. Lucy noticed that Tommy wasn’t looking at her. She pats him on the cheek lightly. “We should get you back home, huh?” He doesn’t answer her, and Lucy looked at him concerned. She slowly came to the realization that Tommy had probably never killed so many people in such a short amount of time.

            Slowly, Lucy led Tommy to his car which was in the center of the square. She got him in the passenger seat while she took the wheel. She rubbed her nose of the drying blood as she drove back to Tommy’s home.

            When they arrive, Tommy absentmindedly walked into the house. Polly saw the two of them come inside. She blinked a couple of time when she saw Lucy.

            “What the hell happened to you?!” She asked as she approached. Tommy took a seat in a chair, holding an unlit cigarette while lost in thought. Polly looked at him for a moment before turning her attention back to Lucy. “I’ll take a look at your wounds. God, you look like you’ve been through a meat grinder.”

            Lucy laughed, wincing at the pain in her ribs. “It’s okay. I can take care of it. Do you have a first aid kit and some liquor?” Polly nodded and went looking for it.

            “Are you okay?” Lucy jolted at the appearance of Charles holding onto her leg. She looked down at him startled. “You look scary.” He muttered. Lucy relaxed a bit, patting his head.

            “I’ll be fine.” She replied with a small tilt of her head. Polly came back in with the kit and liquor.

            “Bathroom is across the hall,” Polly said. Lucy nodded her head.

            “Make sure Tommy doesn’t lose his head for me.” She replied as she made her way to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's like "I got this" ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪


	8. Advancement on the Warfront

            Lucy stood completely topless in front of the mirror in the bathroom. She was leaning over the sink, inspecting her wounds. A discolored bruise had formed all along the left side of her body. She reached over for the bottle of gin Polly had provided. She took a swig, wincing as the alcohol fell on the cut on her lips.

            She wiped the liquid from her lip and inspected the gash on her temple. She opened up the first aid kit and treated the cut before covering it up with a bandage. She inspected the rest of her body, confirming that the gash on her temple was the only open wound she had. Lucy was just covered in bruises that would eventually heal in due time.

            Her inspection was cut short when Tommy opened the bathroom door without warning and stepped inside. Lucy looked at him unfazed as he entered, closing the door behind him.

            “You shouldn’t just walk in on a lady,” Lucy mentioned casually, though she made no move to put her shirt back on. Tommy looked at her, almost about to have a smile on his face.

            “A lady should never have to fight with her fists.” He replied. Lucy grinned and moved to pull on her undershirt. “How are you feeling? Those bruises don’t look so nice.”

            “They look worse than they feel.” She assured him as she turned back to him.

            “Why were you there anyway?” He asked.

            “Blind Luck,” Lucy answered. “I can’t remember how I got there either.”

            Tommy leaned against the wall next to the sink, watching Lucy finish tending to the wounds on her face. “I lured Changretta there, and you being there helped me.” He stated. Lucy looked over at him after closing the first aid kit.

            “I’m happy I could help.” Tommy watched Lucy as she redressed. He stepped forward and picked up the bottle of gin.

            “It might be a bit late to say this, but I think you may have a drinking problem, Ms. Bell,” Tommy said. The bottle was more than three-quarters empty, and he was sure that it was one of his newer bottles, so it had to have been originally full. Lucy turned to him.

            “I hear that at least once a week.” She replied with a small shrug. She took the bottle out of Tommy’s hand as she stepped in front of him. “I’ll admit, perhaps I might’ve had one too many, but in my defense, I was drinking in a bar with men who challenged my ability to hold my liquor.” She shook her head, finding the idea of that challenge to be ridiculous. She pushed her hair back as she tried to think about how she could’ve ended up at the square. “I might’ve drunk the whole bar.” She muttered.

            Tommy hummed in response. He reached up and pushed Lucy’s hair out the way in order to see the bandage on her temple. “How did you manage to fight off those guys?”

            “It involved the breaking of a door and table, all using my back.” She answered. “Hence, the alcohol.” Tommy looked at the gin bottle.

            “…You haven’t had the chance to try my own gin.” Lucy’s ears perked up, and she smirked.

            “I hope it’s strong.”

            “Of course. However, I’m sure word of what happened at Artillery square has reached everyone’s ears. They’ll be here soon enough. I need you to stay for the gathering.”

            Lucy paused for a moment before shaking her head. “I’ll have to decline. Carrie always handles my meetings.”  Tommy ignored Lucy’s rejection in favor of shifting closer to her.

            “I would greatly appreciate your presence there.” He said, resting a hand on her hip. Lucy raised an eyebrow while squinting her eyes.

            “Mr. Shelby, you really not try any flirting with me.” She stated. “Currently, we’re business partners, so I’m willing to hear you out on anything without the two of us sharing a bed.”

            “Really?” Tommy asked, not in the slightest bit fazed by her subtle rejection.

            Lucy nodded her head. “The two of us wouldn’t be compatible in bed, anyhow.”

            “You have thought about it.” He commented. Lucy stilled in her movement when she realized what she had said. It didn’t show on her face, but the slight reddening of the top of her ears gave her away. She looked at him and then took a swig of the gin.

            “We should stop fooling around already,” Lucy said before pulling Tommy down for a kiss. Lucy nearly rolled her eyes when she felt the corner of his lips curl up into a smile as he kissed her back. She backed him up against the wall as she slipped her tongue in between his lips.

            Tommy let her take control of the kiss, favoring to let his hand slide down her stomach. His fingers danced around pant line, and then he snapped the button off, reaching inside. Lucy noticed and stopped kissing him, taking a step back. Tommy gave her a smug look. They both looked disheveled for such a brief kiss. Lucy looked around and grabbed her coat before going to the bathroom door. She opened the door, and Charles stood on the other side looking up at her with sparkling eyes. Lucy visibly jolted at the sight of him. Tommy looked at her, recalling that she seemed to have a habit of doing that around Charles.

            “You’re the lady from the other night!” Charles exclaimed, pointing at her.

            “It’s not nice to point,” Tommy said stepping behind Lucy. “And this is Ms. Bell, remember?”

            “Lucy.” She corrected looking down at Charles. “Call me Lucy.” Charles grinned and looked at his father.

            “She’s a nice lady.” Charles smiled at Lucy. She stood frozen while looking at him before twitching and looking around the room.

            “I need to step outside.” She said hurriedly. Charles quickly grabbed Lucy’s hand.

            “Do you want to play with me?!” He asked. Lucy looked at him wearily.

            “…Um, I was never really good at playing.” She replied. He pulled her over to where his toys were.

            “I’ll show you. It’s super easy.” Charles laughed as he brought Lucy to his toys. Tommy watched Charles explain his game to Lucy. He was more interested in why Lucy’s movements were always so stilted and awkward around him. He continued to watch them for a few more minutes before he decided to go discuss things with Polly.

            Charles decided to wait for Tommy to leave before he spoke up. “Are you and Daddy friends?” He asked Lucy. She looked up from playing with a train set.

            “We work together.” She answered. Charles looked down at his toys then back up at Lucy.

            “He’s been sad since Mommy’s gone.”

            “Anyone would be sad if their wife or husband were gone,” Lucy explained. Charles looked at her curious.

            “Do you have a husband?”

            Lucy sat back and smiled at Charles. “I did, but he’s gone as well.”

            “Is he gone like my mommy?”

            “Yes.” She answered. Her face slow became blank. “The only difference is that I don’t miss him.”

            “Why?”

            “Because he was a bad man.” Charles looked down at his toys then back at Lucy.

            “But he was still your husband.” He said confidently. She only smiled and motioned for the two of them to continue playing. A few minutes later, Polly came upstairs.

            “Come on, we’re all downstairs already.” She said.

            Lucy stood. “I’ll be back.” She told Charles. He nodded his head and continued playing. Lucy reached out to touch him, but she changed her mind and followed after Polly. She got downstairs and stood in the dining room where everyone was waiting. She leaned against a wall as she watched Arthur tap the table upset with a small bottle in hand.

            “What the hell happened today, Tommy?” Arthur asked. “We all heard. Shooting in Artillery Square.”

            “Yeah, there was. Today I killed three men.” He gestured towards Lucy. “Lucy killed four.” Everyone looked at the two of them. Tommy adjusted himself as he stood against a wall. “Now our enemies will have to wait.”

            Arthur looked at him before tapping the small bottle on the table. “I suppose they, uh, I suppose they took you by surprise, did they.” Tommy immediately shook his head.

            “No, I knew they were coming.” Arthur rocked his jaw, looking angered.

            “Just after Christmas,” Polly spoke up. “I received a letter from Luca Changretta offering to spare my son if I gave up Tommy. And I gave Tommy up.”

            “Because that was the plan that Polly, and I agreed on. I knew that Luca would want to pull the trigger himself.” Tommy added. Arthur did a line of coke as Tommy continued. “So I used the set up as bait to bring him in.”

            “You’re a fucking idiot, Tom.” Arthur snapped. Tommy licked his lips and turned his head towards his brother.

            “Look, I didn’t get Luca, but we got seven. All right. That’s it. That’s what happened.” Arthur looked at Lucy, gesturing towards her.

            “Were you in on it? That’s why you were there?”

            Lucy nearly snorted in her chuckle. “I got plastered the last night and ended up on the roof there. It was just a coincidence. I didn’t even know where I was until the fighting had stopped.”

            Charles chose that moment to come into the room, and he scampered to Lucy’s side where he held his hands up towards her. Lucy reluctantly picked the boy up and held him in her arms. It earned her the curious looks of Lizzie, Polly, and Ada.

            One of the men stepped towards Tommy excited. “I thought you had gone soft, Tommy. You got three?”

            “I got three,” Tommy confirmed. The man looked at Lucy.

            “And you got four?” Lucy shrugged, making the man smile. “You’re quite the team together.” Charlie lifted up a shot glass.

            “I’ll drink to you, Tom, you mad bastard. And you too, Ms. Bell.”

            All the men in the room laughed. Arthur stood and walked up to Tommy. “Pretty soon, you’re going to get the shakes, when your blood cools down.” He warned him. Arthur looked at Lucy. “Well, probably not you.” He said making her smirk. He patted Tommy’s shoulder. “Let’s go get drinks.”

            “What’d you get four of?” Charles asked. Lucy spun with Charles making him laugh.

            “I managed to get myself four new cars.” She explained as she handed him over to Tommy. “I’ll take you for a drive one day.” Charles smiled and looked at Tommy.

            “I like her.” He said. Tommy looked at Lucy who was already out the door, following after Arthur.

            “I want some drinks as well!” She yelled, lifting her hand in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)


	9. Business Trades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, it's been a while since I've updated  
> Lol, but I'm back  
> I was busy with projects and didn't wanna write, but the story shall continue and hasn't been dropped!  
> It'll update tomorrow for sure ^.^

            It was well past midnight when Tommy brought Lucy into his office. She was humming happily as she held an empty liquor bottle in her hand, entering the room. The three of them had gone out for drinks, allowing Lucy to earn Arthur’s respect after he saw just how much she could drink.

            “The amount of alcohol you can consume will always baffle me,” Tommy spoke as he closed the door behind them in his office. Lucy took a seat in one of the chairs and shrugged.

            “It’s one of my few skills.”

            “Few,” Tommy replied with a shake of his head. “I’m positive you have more than a few skills.” He walked over to one of his end tables, pouring a glass of whiskey for her. He moved over to her, offering her the cup. “I know that you are never without a drink.”

            “You would be correct,” Lucy said, gratefully taking the cup. Tommy nodded his head, taking a seat across from her. He hunched over in the seat, staring down at his hands. Lucy peeked out from around the glass and watched him. She turned her attention back to the whiskey, sipping on it quietly.

            She placed the glass down and looked at Tommy. He didn’t even notice her staring at his shaking hands. Lucy leaned over, taking his hands in her own before he could stop her. She held onto his hands tightly. Tommy looked up at her.

            “I was like this when the bodies started racking up.” She murmured quietly. She took a deep breath. “You’re okay.” She said. “You’re okay. You’re alive, and that’s all that matters.” Lucy kept repeating the mantra while Tommy watched her until his shaking stopped. Lucy holds his hands a bit longer before relaxing her hold and smiling softly. “Easy to overcome.” She said confidently.

            “How did a prostitute end up killing people?” Tommy asked.

            Lucy huffed a laugh while playing with his fingers. “I never said I was a prostitute.” She replied. Tommy only looked at her. Lucy gave a teasing smile, licking her lips. Tommy followed the movement. “Someone’s interested in my background.” She taunted. She let go of him and leaned back in her chair. “It’s not an interesting past. I think the Shelbys' life sounds far more exciting than my own.”

            “You’re currently in another one of the Shelby exploits.” He pointed out.

            “I’ve been very excited to be in the loop. The recent business expansion has been very lucrative for me.” She looked around his dimly lit office. “Speaking of business, what happened with your union people.” Tommy shifted back in his seat with a confident look in his eye.

            “I’m in the middle of settling that issue.” He explained. “I’m going to meet with the leader of a communist organization, Jessie Eden.” Lucy watched him pull a cigarette out, rub it between his lips, and light it with a match. “I’m going to try and convince her to curve her way of thinking.”

            Lucy smiled. “You’re going to sleep with her.” She stated simply. Tommy shrugged. “Such a smooth talker.”

            “If I was really so good, you would’ve already joined me in bed.” Lucy grew quiet for a moment before speaking up.

            “…I considered it.” She admitted. “However, I'm not inclined to ruin such a good business deal with sex.”

            “Most of your business is surrounded by sex. The two of us adding it in would be such a bad proposal.” Tommy pointed out. Lucy stood and placed her hands on the arms of Tommy’s chair, leaning down close to him.

            “The two of us wouldn’t work, Mr. Shelby.” She said softly, letting her lips brush his. She pulled back when he leaned forward and smirked. “I’m very possessive and territorial.” She gave him a quick kiss and headed for the door. “You have a good night.”

            The next day, Carrie brought Lucy along for her meeting with Alfie Solomons. They arrived at the warehouse where he made his rum. Lucy looked at the building while stretching as Carrie got out of the car. Alfie came outside and stepped towards Lucy.

            “I’ve been looking forward to seeing who hired the genius Carrie.” He greeted shaking Lucy’s hand tightly. She looked at the man, taking in everything about him. Carrie chuckled and moved to stand by Lucy.

            “You flatter me too much,” Carrie responded. Alfie led them inside to a room that was filled with numerous barrels. He pulled up stools for all of them to sit before he sat down with a satisfied sigh.

            “Hey, when are you going to become one of Tommy’s women?” He asked, gesturing towards Lucy. She stopped before she fully sat, shaking her head with a laugh before completely sitting and looking at Alfie.

            “Mr. Shelby and I have a strictly professional relationship.” She assured him. Alfie leaned back in his seat, laughing and rolling his eyes.

            “Oh, fuck off with all that.” He replied. “The only women he wouldn’t fuck are his aunt, sister, and brother’s wives. And that’s even being generous about the wives.” Lucy tapped her fingers on her thigh.

            “That may indeed be correct considering what I know about him.” She agreed. “However, I’m not here to talk about Mr. Shelby’s sex life.”

            “Ah yes, you’re correct,” Alfie said. “We’re here to talk about what makes the world go round.” Lucy gave a slight nod of her head. Alfie leaned forward. “Are you interested in women? That why you’ve yet to follow Tommy’s magical cock?” Lucy refrained from rolling her eyes, but Carrie did not.

            “This is not appropriate business conversation.” Carrie urged as she tried to direct the conversation back on track. Alfie pointed at her.

            “Yeah, uh, there’s no such thing as that, mate.”

            “Do you regularly partake in tasting your alcohol?” Lucy subtly snapped at him. Alfie looked at her amused before motioning to himself.

            “No, this is just my personality.” He replied. Lucy placed her hands in her pockets.

            “Lovely.”

            Alfie gestured to one of his men to bring alcohol over. He brought forth the bottle of rum and handed it over to Lucy. She looked down at the bottle. “That there is my strongest rum,” Alfie explained. “Take a swig.”

            “…It’s not poisoned, is it?” Lucy asked casually.

            Alfie looked at Lucy, caught off guard by her comment before laughing. “I take no interest in drugging women.” Carrie looked at Lucy before adjusting her dress. She gave a neutral, but dangerous look at him.

            “If he does poison you, I’ll kill him.” Carrie deadpanned. Alfie met Carrie’s gaze and saw she was serious. He pointed his cane at her.

            “I could never find a woman like you. You know I thought I did after the war.” Alfie explained. “She was a real bitch. I loved it.” He gestured to the front of his mouth. “Had her two front teeth knocked out when wrangling with an animal of some sort, can’t remember.”

            “What happened to her?” Carrie asked.

            “Ah, some man she was with screwed her over with another lass, and she killed him before killing herself. A damn shame. She made a great cherry pie.” Alfie continued. He pointed at the two of them. “So how did you two meet?” Lucy and Carrie looked at each other before grinning as Lucy took a chug of the rum.

            “Hmm, when did we meet?” Carrie asked. “It’s been so long.”

            “Had to have been when we were teens,” Lucy said. “Was it when I blew up the textile factory?”

            “No, I think that was a month after I knew you. I think I met you when you were running from the coppers.” Carrie pondered. “No matter, it’s been more than fifteen years probably.” Carrie looked at Alfie and shrugged. “It was probably under interesting circumstances, for sure.”

            “You’ll have to tell me those stories sometime. I’ve always enjoyed a good tale.”

            Lucy held up the bottle of rum. “I’ll take the stronger rum.” She decided. “How much for a regular delivery schedule?”

            “You’re more straightforward than your partner here,” Alfie said while looking at Carrie who simply opened her organizer. Lucy looked at Carrie with a smile before looking at Alfie.

            “I don’t like dealing with business aspects like this. That’s why Carrie is here with me.” She explained.

            “I don’t typically work in your type of business that the two of you participate in,” Alfie said. “The only reason that I’m doing this is that Tommy asked this of me. We both come from two oppressed group, so it’s good for us to stick together through times of strife.”

            “Well, last I checked, I don’t have anything dangling between my legs, so I know well about oppression,” Lucy responded.

            “...I knew I’d like you.” Alfie said as he pulled himself to his feet. Lucy and Carrie did the same, shaking his hand. “I’m more than willing to do business with someone like yourself, Lucy.”

            “I’m happy you feel that way,” Lucy replied. Carrie closed her organizer.

            “I’ll return with money and a contract for further discussion.” She explained. Alfie took a seat back down onto his stool.

            “Looking forward to seeing you again, Carrie.”

            Lucy and Carrie head back out to the car with Lucy carrying an amused expression on her face. Carrie chose to ignore it.

            “…He’s a bit of a prick.” Lucy said as she pulled out a drink from the trunk of the car. Carrie shielded her eyes from the sunlight to look at Lucy with a smile.

            “Really? I quite liked him.”

            Lucy gave her a sour expression. “…You have bad taste.”

            “You are not one to talk with this dance you’re doing around, Mr. Shelby.” Carrie mocked. Lucy swore quietly as she placed the bottle head to her lips and got in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfie's personality is rather difficult to write  
> I hope he wasn't too OOC


	10. Unwanted Reminders

            It has become a habit of Charles to cling to Lucy whenever she came into the house. Her jolts or awkward movement didn’t seem to faze him in the slightest, dragging her along to play with him. Lucy tried to keep the interactions short, but Charles was having none of that.

            John and Michael were finally out of the hospital. Esme had run off with their children, so John had immediately set off to find her with the help of Aberama. Aberama said he would be back soon, explaining he wouldn’t miss getting ready for his son’s fight.

            Tommy, Polly, and Michael came into the living area where Lucy and Charles were playing. Lucy looked up from the toys as they entered.

            “Do you have any connections in America with the mafias there?” Tommy asked immediately. Lucy observed the three before grinning.

            “I have all the connections.” She replied. She stood up from the ground, crossing her arms. “What do you need exactly from me?”

            Tommy turned and pointed at Michael. “I’m sending him to America to take care of something for me.” He looked at Lucy. “I need the best of who you know.”

            Lucy gives Tommy a long, suspicious stare before moving her gaze to her shoes. “I do know someone close to Al Capone.” Lucy looked at Michael. “I can put in a good word for you, but he’s not one to trust outsiders, even with my blessings. You’ll pretty much be on your own.”

            “That’s good enough,” Michael said with a nod of his head. Lucy looked at Tommy.

            “Someone’s finally thinking outside the box.” Lucy congratulated.

            “I do what I can,” Tommy said. The three of them excused themselves and headed back out to the dining area. Lucy turned back to play with Charles.

            “Are you going to America?” Charles asked.

            “No, I have no interest in returning there.”

            “You’re from America?” He asked. Lucy looked at him.

            “Yes. Now, let’s play another game, hmm?” She said, distracting the boy. He was going through the age of asking a lot of questions, and Lucy wanted to avoid answering them for as long as possible.

            It was when they were well into their next game that Lizzie decided to make an appearance. Lucy gave a subtle nod to acknowledge her presence in the room before turning back to the game. Lizzie watched Lucy and Charles for a moment before speaking up.

            “You’ve gotten cozy in the house,” Lizzie stated. Lucy chuckled when she noticed the tiny amount of hostility in Lizzie’s words.

            “Mr. Shelby’s home is just a place to reminisce.” She assured her. She looked back at Lizzie. “I don’t intend to impose on whatever the two of you might have.”

            “Used to have, no thanks to you.” She corrected. Lucy blinked a few times before turning back to Charles.

            “Things might be getting a bit heated,” Lucy told him. “You should go play in your room until it calms down.” Charles pouted. She gave him a soft smile, restraining her urge to rustle his hair. “Just for a little bit.”

            Charles reluctantly went upstairs. No words were uttered until they hear his door close. “…You make it seem as if I want to fight you.” Lizzie said.

            “Do you not?” Lucy questioned. “Sorry for such a disappointment, I fight for no man that’s not mine.” Lizzie scoffed and looked at her in disbelief.

            “You’re not fooling me.”

            “Believe what you want, Ms. Stark.”

            Lizzie shook her head. “Being in love with Tommy is not easy. I don’t recommend it.” She warned.

            Lucy’s face fell, and her eyes slightly glazed over. “Being in love isn’t easy…” She replied wistfully. Lizzie looked at her confused. Lucy shook her head slightly and looked at Lizzie. “I’d like a drink.”

            “…You’d better come to the boxing match.” Lizzie said when it became clear that Lucy would not give her a straightforward answer.

            “I wouldn’t miss Bonnie’s match.” Lucy chuckled. “We’ve gotten along so well. I’ve grown quite fond of him.”  Lizzie rubbed her arm.

            “Also…thank you for keeping Tommy alive when he went directly against the Changrettas. I know I couldn’t have helped him in that situation.” She said. Lucy ran a hand through her hair.

            “It was a great exercise for me.” She teased. Lizzie chuckled. “And Mr. Shelby and I are business partners. Can’t afford to lose him just yet.”

            “I wonder how long you’re going to keep saying that,” Lizzie muttered before leaving the room. Lucy scratched the side of her neck while staring at the ground. She took a deep breath.

            “Getting a bit tired of it too.” Lucy went upstairs to see Charles. He had dozed off while sitting on his bed. Lucy stared at him for a moment before lying him down and tucking him in. Lucy sat on the ground in front of Charles, watching him sleep. The room was silent except for the few noises coming from the outside alley. Charles fingers lightly wrapped around two of Lucy’s fingers. Lucy’s eyes fell on his small fingers, and she felt her eyes begin to sting and water. She snapped out of it, slipping her fingers out of his grasps and shooting to her feet. She quickly turned and hurried to the kitchen where Lizzie was smoking a cigarette. “Watch Charles for me, hmm?” Lucy didn’t wait for an answer. She rushed out the door, closing it loudly.

            She got in her car and gripped the steering wheel tightly. She pressed her head against the steering wheel and groaned loudly. She pushes herself back against the seat roughly before turning over the engine and heading to her office.

            Lucy comes into the office loudly, startling Nicole and Marcus. The two of them shoot to their feet, with Nicole pointing her gun.

            “Is there danger?!” Nicole asked alarmed with the speed that Lucy entered in. Lucy stopped in front of her office door, pointing at the two of them.

            “Don’t bother me!” She boomed as she opened the door. She entered the room, only to poke her head out a few seconds later. “Bring me booze!” Nicole pointed her gun down, relaxing.

            “Well? Which one is it?!” She asked annoyed.

            “Booze now!” Lucy yelled as she closed her office door.

            Marcus looked at Nicole. “I’ve never seen her so upset.” Nicole shook her head and motioned Marcus to follow her to the storage room they had for liquor.

            “This isn’t her upset, more so she’s just irritated with something. I don’t think it’s anything bad though considering she’s not back covered in blood.” They arrived at the storage room, and Nicole unlocked it, revealing all the liquor they carried just for Lucy. “Carry what you can.”

            A few hours and an ungodly amount of liquor bottles later, Lucy found herself lying on the ground of her office with Carrie and Nicole looking down at her. Carrie seemed the most upset between the two of them. Lucy rolled her head to the right to see Marcus knelt at her side with water. Behind him, the sun was beginning to set. Lucy groaned as she sat up.

            “Bring me more glasses.” She said as she took the glass from Marcus. Her mouth was dry, and she swallowed down the water loudly. Marcus brings over a few more glasses, and the three of them watch from above as Lucy drinks all of them in record time. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at them. She moved the empty liquor bottles away and grunted for the three of them to sit on the floor with her. Marcus and Nicole looked at Carrie who only rolled her eyes and sat down.

            “It’s been a while since you’ve acted like a child.” Carrie finally spoke up. “So…what happened?”

            “Why do you think something happened?” Lucy grumbled.

            “Lucy, you only ever drink this much so fast when you want to black out and forget something,” Carrie answered, making Lucy smirk.

            “I’ve been thinking about a few things from the past.”

            Nicole gave a deep frown. “Don’t waste your time. It’s the past.”

            “Yes.” Lucy agreed. She picked up an empty bottle. “That’s why we have booze. Come on, let’s go to one of the shops to drink.” She urged. Carrie looked over at Nicole and Marcus.

            “Could you give us a few moments?” She asked them. Lucy frowned.

            “I don’t want to talk.” They ignored her. When Nicole and Marcus left, Carrie looked at Lucy.

            “Eight years is long enough.” She started.

            “…I’m past it,” Lucy said, unconvincingly.

            “If you were over it, you would’ve already been playing around with Tommy. You wouldn’t even be calling him Mr. Shelby. Retirement can have its ups and downs.” Lucy snorted and pushed herself up to her feet.

            “You should become a therapist, Carrie,” Lucy suggested as she headed to grab her coat. “I’ll make a decision soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, Lucy started to feel and had to end that with some alcohol (ಥ﹏ಥ)


	11. Fight Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some edits:  
> \- I meant to say Jessie Eden, not Tatiana Petrovna  
> \- Changed Vincent Changretta to Vicente Changretta

            Lucy stepped out of her car and watched as the crowd started to pour into the boxing arena. Nicole and Marcus joined her for tonight, and the three of them were dressed head to toe in nice evening wear for the outing.

            “I hope this will just be a normal evening,” Marcus muttered as the three walked towards the entrance.

            “That would be no fun,” Lucy said with a smirk as she took a swig from her flask.

            “I just want to know why you brought Marcus and I but not Carrie.” Nicole wondered aloud. Lucy wrapped her arms around Nicole and Marcus.

            “How often do I get to enjoy you two’s company, hmm?” Lucy asked as she looked at the two of them. Nicole chuckled.

            “If you wanted security for tonight, Marcus is not who you should’ve brought.”

            “I brought Marcus along because John is out of prison and could use his drinking partner back,” Lucy explained. The three go through security. They didn’t bring any weapons with them, so they were quickly checked and allowed in.

            “As if we need a knife or gun to kill someone,” Nicole muttered. Lucy ruffled Nicole’s hair before kissing the top of it while smiling. They entered the arena that was bustling with men placing their bets and just being loud, ready for the fight. Marcus spotted John and Arthur first, moving over to greet the two of them. Lucy and Nicole followed behind him.

            Arthur rubbed his nose as he saw Lucy stepping forward. “Evening, Lucy.” He greeted reluctantly. A shocked smile comes over Lucy’s face, and she playfully punched his chest.

            “I knew I would grow on you eventually.” Arthur looked away with a roll of his eyes. Bonnie peeked over the ring, hugging Lucy from behind. She glanced back at him. “Hey, Bonnie. Are you ready?” He let her go so that she could turn to fully look at him.

            “Of course I am.” He replied assuredly. “You’re going to see what I’m really capable of.”

            “If I liked to gamble, I’d place my bets on you.”

            Bonnie raised an eyebrow. “Drinking seems to be your only vice, huh?”

            “She has a bad habit of killing people as well.” Nicole chimed. Lucy looked back at Nicole.

            “Ah, Bonnie, this is Nicole. Nicole, this is Bonnie. Nicole is only a bit younger than you, so I think you two would get along.” Lucy introduced.

            “I’ve never seen a boxing match,” Nicole admitted to Bonnie. He smirked at her.

            “It’s definitely worth watching.” He said with a laugh. Aberama called his son to come back over to the corner.

            “Good luck, Bonnie,” Lucy said as he walked back. He nodded his head and turned to speak to his father. Lucy turned her attention to John as he was talking to Marcus.

            “Were you successful in bringing Esme back?” She asked. John looked at her and laughed while taking his cigarette out of his mouth.

            “She argued like hell, but I was eventually successful in bringing her back.” He explained. He put on hand in his pocket and gestured towards her. “Everyone’s been telling me what you’ve been doing since you saved me.” He chuckled and shook his head. “And I’ve got to ask: where the hell have you been all our lives?”

            “I was planning my retirement,” Lucy responded.

            “I think you’re a bit too young.”

            She shrugged and looked over at the men with Alfie’s nephew. “I feel like I’ve lived a lifetime.” She explained while eyeing the men. Arthur noticed your gaze, and you broke it immediately to pat Marcus and Nicole on the back. “We’ve got to get our seats.” Lucy tilted her head towards Arthur and John. “We’ll see you two after the match.”

            “Problem?” Nicole asked when they were away from the boys. Lucy smiled.

            “Get some good seats.” She said. Nicole watched her leave before motioning Marcus to sit with her. Lucy walked to the back of the arena. She looked around as she moved about and nearly collided into Alfie. He looked down at her.

            “Good Evening, Ms. Bell.” He greeted.

            “Evening, Mr. Solomons. Are you not watching the match?” She inquired. He looked at her and shook his head.

            “Nah, I already know the winner.”

            Lucy looked at him with a contemplative expression before speaking up. “Your actions tonight are probably going to get you killed.” She warned him. Alfie looked at her, a bit taken aback.

            “You’re much more cryptic than I am, Ms. Bell.” He angled his head up. “How is it that you know so much?” Lucy shrugged and leaned against the wall.

            “Carrie is very good at what she does.”

            Alfie nodded his head in understanding. “She’s quite the woman.”

            “I’m not interested in losing my rum provider,” Lucy explained. She gave a small smile. “I can get you out of this if ask politely.”

            “I have no intention of begging for my life, Lucy.” He stated dryly. “I wonder if you already know that I’m terminal…” Lucy shifted in her position on the wall.

            “…I’ve been made aware, yes.” She answered quietly. She stepped towards him. “So, why do this, Alfie?” The two stared at each other for a long while before he broke the silence.

            “…In Judaism, we have this story of the unfinished corner of creation.” He began. Lucy raised an eyebrow, not sure of where he was going with this. “When God had almost finished all of the creation, he stopped short at the north corner of the world. He began to create it, but he decided to leave it unfinished. He said ‘Whoever declares himself to be God, let him come and finish this corner, and then all shall know he is a god’.”

            “Are you calling Tommy a God?” Lucy asked befuddled. Alfie put his finger up, stopping her and allowing him to finish his story.

            “It is in this unfinished corner,” He continued. “That earthquakes, demons, winds, and all manner of evil spirits are said to dwell, venturing forth into the world from their wintry abode. These evil spirits are drawn to this one remaining corner of primordial darkness out of arrogance. They wish to meet God’s challenge.…” Alfie looked at the ceiling then back at Lucy. “And the simple desire to hide from the light.”

            Lucy snorted and shook her head. “Now that does sound like Tommy.” Alfie chuckled as well and straightened himself up, heading for the exit.

            “There’s another version.” He said as he walked. “Says that God left the corner of creation unfinished so that humankind may finish it themselves.” Lucy watched Alfie until he disappeared out the exit before rubbing the back of her neck.

            “Who’s the one that more cryptid again?” She muttered.

            The noise of the fight bell echoed through the hall. Lucy turned on her heel and headed for the restroom. She managed to find it and entered only to stop when she saw Polly, Lizzie, Ada, Linda, and Esme all inside. They all looked at her. Lucy paused, pursing her lips, and then she turned her attention to the gin bottle on the countertop.

            “Listen, I know I’m not welcomed here currently, and I’d be more than happy to fuck off if you give me that bottle of gin.” She propositioned. The girls all look at Lizzie who ponders something for a minute before she smirks softly.

            “You’re practically a Shelby girl, now. Come in.” Lizzie finally says. Lucy stepped in, still a bit uncomfortable. Esme grabbed the bottle of gin and brought it to her.

            “You saved my John, so you have my approval,” Esme said with a grin. “I really thought I was going to lose him, and then…you showed up.” She patted your cheek. “A force to be reckoned with. You and Tommy make a good pair.”

            “Beg pardon?” Lucy looked at her, caught off guard.

            “We can leave it to her to keep Tommy alive through his nonsense,” Polly said with a laugh. The others laughed with her as she gathered her stuff. “Ladies, we ought to head back to the match and deal with all those yelling men. See you in a bit, Lucy?”

            “Uh, yeah, just give me a second.” The women all walked out leaving Lucy alone to sit on the countertop. She looked at the label on the bottle. “Distilled for the eradication of seemingly incurable sadness.” She read aloud, popping it open and chugging the bottle. She sighed and wiped her mouth before leaving the bathroom and exploring more of the back.

            It was as she was finishing the bottle that a gunshot echoed through the back. Lucy stopped, knowing that the shot wasn’t coming from the arena. She moved towards the washroom where she heard the sound of a struggle. Lucy spun the bottle in her bottle, ready to use it as a weapon.

            She turned around the corner to see Arthur with wire around his neck, being choked by one man while another watched. The second one turned around as Lucy swung her bottle at him. He deflected her easily, holding her arms and kicking her hard in the chest. Lucy slammed into the wall from the blow.

            “You…” He growled. “You’re the cagna who killed my brother!” He yelled, moving forward and punching Lucy in the face before she had time to deflect it. He grabbed her by the hair, dragging her across the washroom. She grimaced in pain. “I’m not going to let you die so easily, puttana!”

            Lucy clamped her palms down on the man’s hold on her hair, pushing him down so she could get to her feet. She rushed him when she was able to pull her hair free, attacking his face and chest. It didn’t faze the man. He grabbed her shoulders, slamming his forehead over and over into her face. Blood rushed out of Lucy’s nose as it broke.

            She broke the man’s hold on her, stumbling back while gripping her nose in pain. She turned towards Arthur, moving quickly at the man. He loosened his hold on the wire, and Arthur took a huge gasp of air only to struggle again as the man’s hold tightened.

            The second guy grabbed Lucy by the hair and slammed her onto the bench. She landed on the bench sideways, and air escaped from her lungs. He kicked Lucy in the chest and face, and she dropped to the ground, struggling to catch her breath. She crawled away to back against the wall and face the man as he stomped towards her.

            Lucy shifted herself up enough to send her foot into the man’s crotch. As he dropped to the ground, she sent one more powerful kick to his face in order to break his neck. Lucy looked over and saw Arthur being dropped to the ground.

            “…No…” She muttered as the man pulled a gun to make sure Arthur was dead. Lucy struggled to get to her feet. A gunshot sounded, and the man fell to the ground as Tommy rushed into Arthur’s side. Lucy watched him check for his brother’s breath while she struggled to take a deep breath.


	12. Consequences

            Lucy’s skin prickled as she dipped herself into an ice bath. The tub sat in the middle of a large tiled bathroom. She poured herself a shot of gin, wincing as it stung her split lip. She touched the bruises on her face gently. She felt terrible.

            The metal door clanged open as Carrie walked in. She closed it behind her, taking the chair near the door to sit in front of the tub. Lucy didn’t meet Carrie’s gaze, and the two sat together in silence. Lucy dipped lower into the water, relaxing in the subtle sting of her bruises in the water.

            “Well,” Carrie began, breaking the silence. “This was quite the cock-up.” Lucy closed her eyes and sunk into the water. When she came up, Carrie was holding the bottle of gin. “Because the alcohol was more of a hindrance than usual in this last incident, you’re banned from drinking for three days.” When Lucy didn’t say anything or look at her, Carrie tilted her head curiously. “Where’s the usual smart remark?” Lucy finally turned and looked up at Carrie, allowing Carrie a full view of the bruises on Lucy’s face.

            “I really took a beating.”

            The second day into Lucy’s sobriety punishment, the two had joined the Shelby family for Arthur’s funeral. Lucy and Carrie watched as the men added fuel to the wood underneath Arthur’s caravan.

            Lucy rubbed her face with a persistent headache throbbed in the back of her head.

            “Withdrawl’s a bitch,” Carrie muttered triumphantly. Lucy sighed, looking up at the sky. The group's attention is grabbed when a woman walked forward, holding a white flag. Lucy looked over to see who she was. It only took her a moment before she recognized the woman approaching.

            “Oh shit,” Lucy muttered as she turned away. Carrie looked at the woman, and a faint frown came over her face.

            “That’s a face I haven’t seen in a while.” Tommy went forward to talk to her before returning and finishing the funeral.

            He approached Lucy when the funeral was over. He gestured over to Mrs. Changretta. “That’s Changretta’s mother.” He began as he lit a cigarette. “I want you to come with me to speak to her.” Lucy patted Tommy on the chest, using his body to hide from her.

            “If you want to stay on her good side, it’s better that she doesn’t see me at all,” Lucy explained. “Americans are very stubborn. I’ll join you with anything, but I cannot be in a room with her.”

            Tommy blew out smoke and rubbed her upper arm. “Fair enough, but I want an explanation later.” Lucy reluctantly nodded her head and went to meet up with Carrie.

            “We did end up losing Alfie in the end,” Carrie said as they walked towards the car. Lucy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Carrie clenched her fists tightly. “That fucking Changretta has taken over.” Lucy looked at her and shrugged.

            “I’d be more willing to discuss business with a drink in my hand.” Lucy sang.

            They reached the car, and Carrie gave Lucy an innocent smile. “You wouldn’t learn your lesson that way.” Lucy opened the car door with an eye roll.

            “I forgot I had such a mother hen for a friend.” She muttered as she got in the car.

            The following day, Lucy joined Tommy, Finn, John, and Polly with the meeting with Luca. Lucy watched as he walked in with all of his men and quietly wished she had brought along Nicole. All of them stood in the distillery where Tommy made his gin. It was quiet as Tommy and Luca looked at each other.

            “Do you mind if I take care of something first?” Luca asked.

            “By all means,” Tommy replied. Luca smiled, and a shot rang through the air. Lucy looked down at her stomach as her shirt became stained with red. Luca fired another shot, hitting Lucy in the thigh. The Shelbys looked shocked as Lucy fell to the ground. She gripped her stomach tightly.

            “That’s for siding with a man who killed our father,” Luca growled.

            “Supposed…father.” Lucy corrected. She winced in pain and looked up at Luca. “It was never proven that Vicente was my father.”

            “He treated you like your own.” He snarled. “And you got cocky, just like your puttana madre.” Lucy laughed then stopped as the pain intensified.

            “My mother was a whore out of necessity. She died a very happy and rich woman.”

            “Will you do the same today?”

            “I always did like Angel better,” Lucy said with a smile. Luca scoffed and turned back to Tommy.

            “You dying down there while I take everything from Tommy Shelby would make my day,” Luca said. Lucy only chuckled. Luca put his hand in his pockets. “This is all that’s left of the Peaky Fucking Blinders.” He stepped up to John. “I’ll finish what I started with you.” John rocked his jaw from side to side, but he chose not to say anything. Luca stepped over to Tommy, looking at him before snapping his finger.

            A man stepped forward from Changretta’s side, bring forth a briefcase. He set it on the table that separated the two parties, pulling papers from his bag.

            “I had my lawyer draw up these papers,” Luca explained. “Cover every enterprise in your possession. Bars, restaurants, warehouses. Every fucking thing that you’ve taken all these years to gather together.” He looked at Lucy. “Including your whore houses. You will sign them over to my family.” Luca stepped closer to Tommy. “Or you’re gonna die. Right here.” Lucy breathing slowly grew ragged as she watched Luca and Tommy stare at each other. Tommy said nothing. “I would’ve buried you all, but my mother, she, uh, she knows you. She said, it’ll be worse for you if I let you live and take away everything that you have. Including, your current whore, Lucy.”

            “Ah,” Lucy said with a lighthearted chuckle. “Did she notice I was here?”

            “Trash like you isn’t hard to miss,” Luca replied. “Search them. Don’t bother with Lucy since she’ll be dead in a few minutes.” He looked at her. “Though, I hope you don’t die too soon. I want you to see this.”

            Lucy adjusted the way she was on the ground and spit out blood. “Fuck you, Luca.” He only laughed while reaching into Tommy’s inner coat pocket and pulling out his gun. Luca stepped in front of Polly. “Especially don’t trust this bitch.” He said while searching her blouse.

            Tommy sighed softly and looked at Lucy. She just smiled and licked the blood from her lips. Luca pulled up a pen.

            “So…sign.” He tossed the pen down. “Every fucking one of them.” The pen rolled until it fell off the table and onto the ground. “You can sign them on your knees.” Luca scowled as he pushed the papers to the ground. Tommy looked down at the papers unaffected. Luca flipped over the table in anger.

            “Dramatic,” Lucy commented. Luca pointed at her, angry.

            “One more fuck word, Lucy, and I’ll put a bullet in your head.” He stepped towards Tommy. “Get on your fucking knees and sign.”

            “A friend of mine once said….” Tommy began as he got down on his knees. “Big fucks small. So, I had to find someone bigger than you. Of course, Lucy introduced me. She has a lot more resources than one would think.” Lucy chuckled softly. “Now, you may know there are two families in Brooklyn, who want to take over your monopoly on the import of liquor into New York.”

            “But if they move against you in New York, they’ll start a war between the families,” Polly added.

            “However, if you were to die in a vendetta with some fucking…bookmarker in Birmingham, they could take over your business without a war.” Lucy continued. Luca looked over at her, and she grinned. “I contacted an old friend of mine in Chicago for them. Turns out, he’s also interested in the liquor business in New York.”

            “His name is Alphonse Capone,” Tommy said. Luca glanced at Tommy before returning his gaze to Lucy.

            “You’re still talking to that fat fuck?”

            Lucy shrugged the best she could. “He makes me laugh.”

            “You see, all the blood relative you brought with you from New York, they’re all dead, Mr. Changretta.” Tommy pointed out. He gestured to the men behind Luca. “And these men here, they work for money, for the highest bidder. They now have new orders.”

            “Is that right?” Luca muttered. He turned back to face his men. “And you, Matteo?” The man didn’t say anything, just pointed his head down. Luca turned back around, nodding his head multiple times. “Hey…very fucking…” Luca pulled his gun out, attempting to shoot Tommy, but Tommy reacted fast, knocking the gun away. The two of them began to fight. Tommy got the upper hand and slammed Luca’s head against the table multiple time. He pulled Luca upright as Arthur walked in with the others, Nicole, and Carrie.

            Arthur had his gun drawn, and he pulled the trigger, putting a bullet through Luca’s head. Tommy released Luca, letting his body drop to the ground. Tommy turned his focus to Lucy, rushing to her side and help put pressure on her wound.

            “Tell you people in Chicago that Michael Gray will sign the import license to New York. Three hundred barrels of English dry gin a month.” Tommy said as he brushed Lucy’s hair from her face.

            “Leave, all of ya,” Arthur ordered harshly. “Tell your boss what you saw here tonight. And tell him…you don’t fuck with the Peaky Blinders.”

            Nicole sped over to Lucy’s side with a first aid kit. Carrie followed behind her.

            “How’d you end up getting shot?” Carrie asked as she prepared to treat Lucy.

            “I got involved with family drama,” Lucy answered.

            “Nothing new.” Carrie said with a sigh as she examined Lucy’s stomach and thigh. Carrie looked at Tommy whose poker face looked as if it was about to break with all the blood Lucy was losing. Carrie patted Tommy’s shoulder. He looked at her. “Don’t worry, Mr. Shelby. She’s survived worse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the Changretta Arc! Story won't stop here though since Lucy is just so much fun to write  
>  ╮(￣▽￣)╭


	13. When They Go

            Lucy whistled as she gazed up at Tommy’s Manor in the late evening.

            “We have not been putting our money to good use.” She muttered as Marcus came around to her side, slowly helping her out of the car.

            “Don’t insult my financial decisions,” Carrie warned as she circled the car to Lucy’s side. “We’re doing just fine.”

            “I’m just saying, I wouldn’t mind us splurging a little and getting a manor.”

            Carrie snorted and shook her head. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Carrie opened the trunk and pulled out the cane she’s been forcing Lucy to use. Lucy already left her medical care earlier than she should’ve, and Carrie found increasing worry with Lucy moving about while not being fully recovered. She held out the cane for Lucy to take. Lucy’s face crumpled, and yet she took the cane, albeit reluctantly. “You haven’t completely healed.” She reminded Lucy for the fourth time today.

            “How come Nicole didn’t come along?” Marcus asked as they walked towards the front door. Carrie rolled her eyes.

            “Getting her to go to the boxing match was enough of a headache. I don’t need to deal with the stress of getting her in a crowd.” Carrie explained.

            “Nicole’s not a people person,” Lucy added. The three were greeted by the housekeeper, who led them to the main living room where the Shelby family sat in celebration. Charles spotted her first, rushing to her side. Carrie held Lucy’s shoulder to prevent her from jolting, and she looked at Lucy surprised when she didn’t as Charles hugged her. Carrie watched Lucy for a moment, and Lucy avoided her stare.

            Arthur stood up when he saw Charles running to Lucy. “It’s about time you arrived!” He said.

            “I’ve been dealing with being gut shot,” Lucy replied with a smirk.

            John shifted his body to look at her. “Why didn’t you tell us you were a Changretta?” He asked.

            “Allegedly.” Lucy corrected. He waved her off.

            “Whatever.”

            Lucy stepped forward. “I don’t want to write a full biography, so I’ll keep it short.” She began. “My mother basically ran prostitution on the east half of the States. She messed around with some top people. Hell, she even helped get them started. She got pregnant with me around the time she was associated with Vicente. Changretta was pretty confident I was his, so he kept me around his family, and my mother knew otherwise and kept me around other people.” Lucy crossed her arms. “I learned the tools of the trade with the underworld, and here I am.”

            Polly blew out smoke. “You’ve skipped quite a bit in the story.”

            “She said what was important,” Carrie said with a sigh. Polly and Carrie shared sharp looks with each other. Tommy took a long drag on his cigarette and picked up his whiskey glass.

            “You all get started with eating. I have to speak to Lucy.” Tommy said, motioning for Lucy to follow him out. Lucy left Charles to Carrie and followed after him.

            He led her far from the others to a secluded hallway. The lights were off, only the windows allowing light from the moon to enter. Lucy looked around the hall and decided to speak first since it didn’t seem like Tommy was interested in talking.

            “I’m still injured.” She began, figuring that he might want to start a fight with you. “Carrie only recently let me drink again, so I’m not in any condition to fight.” She counted off on her fingers. “Give me at least another two days before we spar.” Tommy placed down his cup on an end table, and he backed Lucy up against a wall. He used one hand to hold the back of her neck, tilting it up so he could kiss him.

            Her eyes slightly widened before closing, pleasantly surprised by the turn of events. Lucy’s fingers wrapped around Tommy’s suit coat, tugging him closer.

            “You’ve got to stop nearly getting yourself killed.” He muttered as he parted slightly from her. He cupped her face gently. Lucy grinned.

            “I didn’t know you were worried.”

            “How could I not?” He muttered as he leaned in to capture her lips again. Lucy tilted her head up, parting her lips so Tommy could slip his tongue inside. It slid against Lucy’s, and she could feel her arousal grow with fever. Lucy broke away from the kiss, still a bit heated from it.

            “I’m not interested in reopening my wounds.” She warned playfully.

            Tommy didn’t smile, but his face lightened in amusement. “Before you came,” He began. “Arthur suggested I take a vacation. Would you care to join me?” Lucy’s face fell only slightly before she smirked again, patting Tommy’s chest lightly.

            “The idea of a vacation doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” She said. She pursed her lips and looked at the ground before meeting Tommy’s face. “But I’ll have to pass.” He took a step back from her, clearly surprised by her response.

            “Why?”

            Lucy shrugged. “Getting involved with guys like you is dangerous for me. The same applies to you.” Tommy looked at Lucy for a minute. When it was clear that she wasn’t going to change her mind, he lit another cigarette.

            “I’ll never understand what goes on in your head.” He said enjoying the taste of the nicotine. Lucy crossed her arms and looked at him with an entertained smile.

            “The same could be said about you, Tommy.”  She gestured to him. “Take the vacation. It’ll be good for you.”

            Tommy glanced at Lucy, annoyance blatantly on his face. “I wouldn’t want to be left alone with my thoughts. It would sour the idea of a vacation.”

            “Fair enough.” The two stood in silence for a second. “What’s going to happen to Alfie?” Tommy did a sharp intake of breath, and he turned his head to the side.

            “I’m going to fulfill a promise.” He answered, not looking at her.

            “He doesn’t have to die.” She suggested. Tommy picked up his glass of whiskey and finished it.

            “It would be either for business or in bad blood.” He told her. He looked at her. “We should go to the dining room. I’m sure they’re waiting for us.”

            “…What will you do if I try to stop you?” Tommy halted in his steps and looked back at her before walking right up to her.

            “I have no interest in killing you.” He answered calmly. He walked back to the dining room. Lucy watched him go before turning her attention towards the moon.

            “I’m in no condition to even try.” She muttered before following behind him. The two stepped into the dining room, with Tommy sitting at the head of the table, and Lusittinging between Carrie and Marcus. The hired help placed food in front of them.

            “What next for you lot?” Esme asked the three. Carrie looked up from her food.

            “There’s always time for an expansion of business.” She responded. “We have various trades and skills that I believe is time we put to good use.” Ada nodded her head.

            “You should cooperate more with the Shelby Company if you want to do more above ground work. Lucy, what exactly will you be doing?”

            A small smile came over Lucy’s face. “Not me, Carrie.” She replied. “Carrie will be taking over the company.”

            “Are you serious about retiring?” Polly asked as she took a sip of wine.

            Lucy leaned back in her chair, looking at her food. “It’ll only breed more trouble if I don’t.” Lucy answered absent-mindedly. Carrie and Nicole exchanged looks with one another. Polly didn’t quite understand, but she decided not to pry and cut into her meat.

            “Well, I’m sure Charlie will enjoy your company more.”

            Lucy’s eyes drifted over to Tommy as she saw him be poured a heavy amount of whiskey. She turned to her own glass of whiskey and just lifted it up towards Polly, not giving her a reply as she sipped away.

            The next day was rather calm in comparison to the days they spent battling the Changrettas. Lucy sat at her desk with Nicole seated on the other side of the desk, and the two were immersed in a game of cards. Marcus sat off to the side, reading the local paper.

            Carrie strolled into the office and saw how relaxed everyone was. “Back to normal, I see.” She said as she walked towards Lucy’s desk. Lucy nodded her head and played a card.

            “Just the way I like it.”

            “Hmm, yes.” Carrie said as she watched the three of them. “Anyways, I have set up the new business negotiation that you set up.” She informed Lucy while setting down copies of various contracts. Lucy side eyed them but continued her focus on the game. “I’ll be taking Marcus with me so he can learn the ropes.”           

            Lucy nodded her head. “There’s a new rum distributer amongst them.” Carrie didn’t say anything which prompted Lucy to finally look at her. Carrie had a face of disapproval, and Lucy looked as if Carrie was her mother, and she had just broken her favorite dish. Nicole looked between the two of them. Marcus looked up from the papers when he noticed the tension in the room.

            “Um,” Nicole began, gaining everyone’s attention. “Might I inquire to the elephant in the room and ask why Lucy’s not off with Tommy on a romantic getaway?” Carrie gave a cocky smile towards Lucy, licking her upper teeth.

            “That is a very good question, Nicole. Care to answer, Ms. Bell?”

            Lucy’s eyes rolled as far as they could up into her skull. “You both damn well know why.”

            “You don’t jolt around Charles anymore.” Carrie pointed out.

            “I can’t be around children. They just bring bad memories.” Lucy countered.

            Nicole scoffed. “Better think of a better fucking excuse than that.” Lucy stood from her chair.

            “Drop it.” She snapped. “We’re not discussing this any further.” Nicole and Carrie looked like they were going to argue with her, but the two decided to acquiesce. “Thank you, God!” Lucy opened the file Carrie had with all the contracts. “I’ll hold off on retirement for now, so that we can get this business rolling without the need for Shelby Company Limited.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Sooooo I was originally going to go on hiatus but my friend suggested I just change my update schedule. I'll be updating on once a week on Wednesdays. I could usually do a bunch of chapters easily, but I'm writing two fics at the same time which was an incredibly bad idea. I might add Saturday maybe depending on the level of difficulty might art projects are.


	14. Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm small mentions of suicide tw

            Three months ago, Lucy had made a promise to herself to stay away from Tommy Shelby. It didn’t last too long considering she found herself ringing the doorbell to his house. She downed the flask she had brought for herself.

            His housekeeper had called her, desperate for Lucy to come check up on him. Lucy eventually gave in and came out to see Tommy. The housekeeper opened the door, her face instantly turning into one of relief.

            “Ms. Bell, please come in.” Lucy followed behind her as she led her to Tommy’s office. “I’m so thankful you took my call.”

            Lucy nodded her head. “So where is he?”

            From around the corner, Charles came running out. He must’ve heard her voice. “Lucy!” He cheered as he dashed to her. Lucy reflexively took a step back, but it didn’t work since he clung to her lower half. “I missed you!” He looked up at her. “Are you staying?” Lucy squatted in front of him.

            “I have to talk to your dad first.”

            “He’s being strange, though,” Charles complained.

            “Yes, and that’s why I’m here,” Lucy explained. He looked at her for a moment before nodding his head. Lucy ruffled his hair as she stood. The housekeeper brought her to the door to Tommy’s office. Lucy stared at the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

            The light from outside the room was the only thing really lightening the room. The curtains were closed, and only small amounts of light were passing through. Lucy’s eyes drifted down to see Tommy. He was lying on the ground with a bottle of gin. She chuckled.

            “I thought a scene like this was reserved for me only,” Lucy said aloud. She looked back at the housekeeper. “I’ll take it from here.” She excused herself, closing the door behind her. Lucy toed off her shoes and slipped off her jacket, placing it on a chair. She stepped around Tommy, aiming for his liquor. She picked up the bottle of gin, downing the rest of it as she sat on the ground next to him

            He stirred on the ground, slowly opening his eyes. Lucy tilted her eyes down to meet Tommy’s gaze. His expression drifted between surprise and confusion. He rubbed his face.

            “It must be getting bad if I’m having hallucinations.” He grumbled. She reached over and pushed strands of his hair out of his face. Her hand drifted to his cheek, caressing it.

            “Sorry, Love,” Lucy replied with a smile. “It’s actually me.” Lucy watched Tommy struggle to sit up. She smiled softly at him. “Why don’t you, I, and Charlie go on vacation?” She suggested. He raised an eyebrow at her. Lucy leaned over and kissed him.

            She gently pushed on his chest, making him lie down while she climbed on top of him. It took a minute, but Tommy began to kiss back as well, moving to rest his hands on Lucy’s hips. Lucy lightly bit his lower lip, teasingly. She used her tongue to lick the taste of nicotine and gin from inside his mouth. After a few moments, the two broke apart.

            “A vacation would be good for the both of us,” Lucy said with a smile.

            “Where will we go?” Tommy asked, rubbing her thighs.

            “I have the perfect place in mind.” When she attempted to stand, Tommy stopped her and pulled her down to lie on him.

            “I need a minute.” He muttered, wrapping one arm around her waist and using his other hand to card through her hand. Lucy relaxed into his hold. Tommy felt comfort in having her weight settled on him. “Why’d you reject me three months ago?” He asked.

            Lucy doesn’t answer him, taking a minute to think of an answer. She stared at the freckles on his neck and sighed. “Fear or worry, pick one.”

            “Do those also play a role in why you’re so uncomfortable around my son?”

            “…Trauma is a better description for that.” She finally answered.

            “Are you going to keep your past a secret?”

            “The more one talks about the past, the more likely it is to come back.”

            Two days passed before Lucy found herself in Ireland, sitting near an edge cliff that overlooked the ocean. The wind was pleasant and calming. Charles sat in Lucy’s lap, leaning back against her, fast asleep. Tommy stepped up from behind her, watching the ocean waves.

            “Ireland,” Tommy said bluntly. “You brought us to Ireland.” Lucy glanced back at him before facing the water again.

            “Waterford is a beautiful city. The fresh air will do you good, Tommy.” Tommy shook his head in disbelief.

            “I wouldn’t have thought Ireland would be your choice destination.”

            “They speak English well.” She replied playfully while motioning him to sit down. He positioned himself to have Lucy between his legs while he rested his head on her shoulder. The two sat quietly together, listening to the ocean.

            “Is this somewhere you always come?”

            “My mother brought me here whenever we would leave the US on occasion,” Lucy explained. “It was the only time my mother ever acted like a mother, but it was only because she was reaching the end of her life.” She paused for a moment. “It was here that I watched her end her own life.” Lucy motioned to the cliff. “She just let herself drop off.”

            “Why’d she do that?”

            “…She told me she was a failure in both life and business.” Lucy closed her eyes as she remembered her mother accepting her fate and falling back over the cliff. “She said that if you failed in those aspects, then there was nothing left to live for.” She opened her eyes. “I’ve already become a failure at life, but at least I haven’t failed in business. It’s probably the only thing that made me different from her.” Tommy kissed Lucy’s temple softly. “Anyways, this is a serene place. I continued to come here after she died. It kept me sane from life in the states.”

            “What made you leave?” He asked while kissing her neck.

            “Partnerships fell apart. The number of deaths in my life began to accumulate more than I could handle.” Tommy doesn’t say anything, just litters her neck with kisses. Lucy let her head fall back, giving him better access to it. “…Perhaps we should head back to the cabin before you get me too stirred up. I am holding your son.” Tommy nodded in agreement and pulled Charles into his arms.

            That night, after putting Charles to sleep, Tommy pulled Lucy along with him to join him in the shower. The two washed each other under the spray of the water while exploring each other’s mouth. Lucy ran her hands through Tommy’s hair, hitching her breath when he pinched her nipples and rolled it between his fingers. He massaged her breast then allowed his hands to drift up to her neck so he could tilt her head back to kiss her deeply.

            She felt his hardened member against her mid-thigh. She shifted herself so that he slid through her slicked folds. The two held one another as the moaned at the feeling. The room is dimly lit as Tommy brushed his lips down Lucy’s neck; his hand drifting down to her sweet core. He bit her neck as he massaged her clit, and she let out a shuddering breath just as he slid two fingers inside her easily. He curled them, hitting the spot that made Lucy’s legs weak.

            His fingers danced in and out of her. Tommy enjoyed the whimpers and moans he got out of Lucy. She tilted her head up, reveling in the feeling of Tommy embracing her as the water poured on her face. Tommy licked her collarbone, sucking it softly before biting down. He angled his arm so that he could push deeper into Lucy. She brought her head back down with a moan, breath speeding up as she felt herself getting closer to her peak.

            When Tommy felt her walls begin to tighten around his finger, he met Lucy’s lip with fever while speeding up his hand movement. Lucy held his hair tightly as her orgasm hit her. She bit Tommy’s neck as her body shook. Tommy wrapped his arm around her waist to prevent the chance of her falling.

            Tommy slowly pulled his fingers out, making Lucy twitch slightly in the process. He ran his hands up and down her body, tracing over all of her new and old scars. He looked her in the eyes. Lucy met his gaze dazed, still coming down from her high. The two stared at each other for a long while before Tommy pulled her arms up to wrap around his neck. He picked her up, hooking her legs over his arms.

            He looked down, lining himself up with her entrance. He kissed Lucy as he pushed in with one fluid swoop, pressing her back against the wall. Her body shuddered as she came again. Tommy looked at her amused, raising one eyebrow. She saw his face and huffed a laugh.

            “I’m a slave to pleasure.” She muttered. “You’re the same.”

            “Yes,” Tommy replied, “But I only want to experience this pleasure with you.” He stopped Lucy from replying by kissing her and setting a pace of powerful but careful thrusts into her that left her wanting more.

            She broke the kiss, choosing to moan unabashedly into his neck. Tommy picked up his speed, kissing the side of her head. He felt himself getting close, movements becoming erratic. Lucy pressed her lips against his as the two reached orgasm together. Tommy pushed deep inside her, releasing himself.

            They’re both breathing hard as Tommy lets Lucy’s legs fall so that she can stand. He kissed the top of her head as she leaned against him. He reached over and turned off the shower while holding her close to him. They kissed again softly as the shower slowed to a stop. Lucy smiled up at Tommy with a seductive look.

            “…Can we continue in the bedroom?”


	15. New Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love guys! I appreciate it (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

            The morning sun combed over the bed, revealing Tommy and Lucy’s disheveled selves on the bed. Tommy was facing up towards the ceiling, and Lucy was on her stomach next to him, lost in sleep.

            The two had spent the last two weeks together, doing various outings with Charlie during the day. At night, the two would enjoy each other’s company, sometimes well into the next day. Tommy rolled over, burying his face in Lucy’s neck. This made her jerk awake, tense and alert. It only lasted a moment as she registered where she was. The tension eased out of her body, and she slumped back onto the bed.

            “Nightmare?” Tommy asked softly. With the calm, Tommy felt himself regress back into the state of constant night terrors and shakes. Lucy was there to comfort him, but as he stayed with her, he discovered she got her own nightmares on occasion.

            “Everyone has their demons.” She reminded him.

            “You never seem to want to reveal them.”

            She shifted in bed, turning her body to look at him. The two gaze at each other. Lucy rested her hands in his hair, playing with the strands. “Life moves on regardless though.” She leaned forward, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. “Another day comes.” She whispered.

            The moment was interrupted when Charles opened the door, poking his head through. “Are you awake?” He asked softly. Lucy moves from Tommy to motion Charles to come. He climbs onto the bed and hugs her. “Do we really have to go back?”

            “Lucy and I have to go back to work,” Tommy explained. Charles looked at his father and made a face.

            “But I don’t want Lucy to go.” She chuckled.

            “I’ll be hanging around the two of you a bit longer.” She reassured him. His face brightened up.

            “I never want you to leave,” Charles said excitedly. Lucy’s smile became a bit stiff at that moment. She ruffled his hair, making him giggle.

            “Go get ready and get your stuff together. We can have breakfast afterwards.” Lucy instructed. She clapped her hands. “Come on! Hop to it!” Charles eargerly clambered out of the bed and sped off to his room to get ready to leave.

            “You’re getting used to him.” Tommy commented as he sat up. Lucy hummed softly in agreement while maintaining a distant look in her eyes. He watched her unchanging facial expression and made her tilt her head back to look at him. “I’m getting in the shower if you’d like to join.”

            “…Of course.”

            The two spent longer in the shower than needed be. They came out clean and sated. Once they were all packed up, Lucy cooked breakfast for them. They still had some time before the car would come to get them, so Lucy stood back near the edge of the cliff. Tommy joined her, and they both watched the waters in silence.

            “…You weren’t the cause of your mother’s death.” Tommy spoke up as he lit a cigarette. Lucy snorted and rubbed underneath her nose.

            “Is that what you think I think when I’m out here?” She asked through a laugh. Tommy raised an eyebrow at her. Lucy sighed and stared back at the water. “She made her own choice. She was very stubborn, something she passed on to me.” Lucy’s smile faded. “Just makes me wonder what I’ll do if I reach the same point as her.”

            Tommy wrapped his arm around Lucy’s waist, pulling her in close. “I wouldn’t let you reach that point.” He said with a kiss.

            “Oh, my knight in shining armor.” She teased. Lucy’s expression turned into one of shock when she saw a small smile run across Tommy’s face. She smiled widely. “I was beginning to think you didn’t know how to smile, Tommy.” He shook his head and kissed her once again.

            When the car arrived, they road it to the ferry that took them back to England. From the ferry, they got on the train back to Birmingham. Tommy drove them back to Small Heath where they arrived around midday. When they arrived in front of his house, Charles jumped out of the car, happy to not have to get into any more vehicles.

            He ran around the car as Lucy and Tommy pulled out their luggage.

            “Carrie and I still have a bit of business,” She explained. “But once it’s done, I’ll come see you at the manor.” Tommy closed the trunk.

            “I think you should just move in.” Lucy played with his fingers.

            “Well –.” Lucy’s cut off when she heard the roar of an engine. She looked over to see a car coming at an increasingly high speed. A man leaned out the window, and Lucy saw the glint of a machine gun. Her eyes fell of Charlie who was on the exposed side of the car. She reacted fast, pushing Tommy to the ground behind the car and sprinting at Charlie.

            The gunman starts firing just as Lucy grabbed Charlie. The bullets ricocheted against the car as Lucy flings herself and Charlie onto the safe side of the car. Tommy picked himself up to pull out his gun and fire at the car.

            Lucy held Charlie close as he cried while the car sped off. John and Arthur stepped out of the house in a hurry, firing on the car as it disappeared from their sights. When the firing stops, Lucy roughly checked Charlie for injuries. When she saw none, she sighed in relief and held him tightly, practically shaking in fear.

            “Who the fuck were those guys?!” Arthur asked as Tommy came over to Lucy’s side.

            “Are you all right?” Tommy asked. He looked surprised as he stared at her. She looked completely traumatized. He shook her slightly. “Lucy!” She snapped out of it, looking up at the three brothers. She brushed Charlie’s hair as she picked him up as she stood.

            “We...w-we need to…go…go inside.” She stuttered as she bolted past them, into his house. Lizzie sees Lucy rush in with Charlie. She was about to greet her, but she saw how pale Lucy’s face was.

            “Are you okay?!” She asked. Finn stood up slightly as well. Charlie had stopped crying, and he was just gripping Lucy tightly. Lucy doesn’t say anything to anyone, just moving to a corner to sit and bury her face into Charlie while she held him. Tommy, Arthur, and John come inside and see Lucy in the corner with Charlie. “What’s wrong with her, Tommy?” Lizzie asked concerned.

            Tommy looked at Lucy and remembered how petrified she had looked. “…Lizzie, call Carrie.” He instructed. She wouldn’t let anyone approach her or let them take Charlie away from her. Time passed, and Carrie arrived. When Tommy showed her Lucy, Carrie sighed.

            She approached Lucy, placing her hand on Lucy’s shoulder. Lucy jerked her head up, her fight or flight response heightening.

            “Charlie is all right.” Carrie said softly. “He’s all right, and he’s sleeping.” She explained to Lucy. Lucy only stared at her. “I’m going to take Charlie, and Lizzie is going to put him in bed. He’s safe, Lucy.” Carrie slowly removed Charlie from Lucy’s hold, handing him over to Lizzie. Lucy seemed to come back to reality as she looked at everyone that was in the room. She pushed herself up to her feet.

            “We are going to find out whoever did this.” She said sharply as she pushed her hair back frustrated.

            “…I already know who did this.” Carrie said. Lucy stopped in her pacing to look at Carrie, raising one eyebrow slightly. “Harvey Bell came to see me today.” Lucy’s hands fell to her side as anger threatened to show on her face.

            “How the fuck did he find us?!” She demanded with a frown.

            “Bell?” Tommy asked. Carrie and Lucy looked at him. “A relative of yours?” Lucy bit her lip apprehensive. Carrie looked at the two of them.

            “Tommy, I think for you and your family’s safety, we’d rather not involve any of you in this.”

            “Fuck that!” John interrupted. He pointed at Lucy and Carrie. “You two are members of the Peaky Fucking Blinders, so this involves all of us.” Carrie’s eyes drifted back to Lucy, who was already deep into her planning mode.

            “What are you going to do?” Carrie asked. Lucy rubbed her bottom lip before straightening herself up. She rubbed her hands together and smirked at Carrie. Carrie saw her expression and relaxed a bit.

            “I’m going to need a drink because my ex-husband’s brother wants me dead.”


	16. Regression

            “It’s more than likely going to come off as rude, but you don’t seem like a woman who’s had an ex-husband,” Polly stated as she circled the table, Carrie, Lucy, Lizzie, and John sat at. She stood next to Tommy who was leaning in the kitchen entryway with a cigarette in his mouth. They had moved into the kitchen in order to discuss everything.

            Lucy downed a shot of whiskey Carrie had poured for her. “I’ve never been housewife material. He had no problem marrying me though.”

            “Why do you still keep his name if you call him your ex-husband?” Arthur asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter. Tommy blew out smoke as he listened to the conversation unfold. Carrie crossed her arms in distaste at the mention of Lucy’s ex-husband. Her upper lip twitched annoyed.

            “Lucy built the name Bell,” Carrie said tightly. “We are not going to abandon it just because of that fucking prick.” Everyone looked at Carrie, surprised at her sudden outburst. Carrie prided herself on keeping a level head and voice, but whenever he came up, she couldn’t keep herself together at times. She rubbed her forehead annoyed.

            “Arthur,” Tommy spoke up. “A better question to ask is why the brother wants her dead.”

            Lucy played with her fingers uncomfortably. “Harvey…is a little upset that I killed my husband, Sterling.” She said carefully.

            “Killed?” Lizzie emphasized, expecting a story behind the sentence. Lucy rolled her eyes exasperated.

            “It was almost ten years ago!” She said loudly, gripping her head. “Ten. Fucking. Years.” Lucy bit her bottom lip as she stared up at the ceiling before looking at everyone, shaking her head. “I don’t want to drag you lot into this.”

            “How dangerous is he?” Polly asked. Lucy and Carrie shared concerned looks with each other. Polly snorted softly and took a cigarette from Tommy. “Fuck.” She muttered as she lit it.

            “He himself isn’t dangerous,” Carrie explained slowly. “It’s the personnel that he uses for protection that are the ones to worry about.”

            Lucy scoffed a bit with a short chuckle. “If you think I’m bad, you should see what I used to be up against in America.” Tommy shifted against the wall.

            “Carrie, what did Harvey say to you?” Tommy asked.

            Lucy grabbed the bottle of whiskey and started to chug it, ignoring the burn in the back of her throat. Carrie watched her for a moment before looking at Tommy. “He wants to meet with you and Lucy.” She answered.

            “After he just tried to have her killed?” John questioned confused. Lucy shook her head as she set down the bottle.

            “They weren’t aiming for me. They were aiming for Charlie.” Polly stood straight at Lucy’s revelation. “There’s a lot of bad blood between Harvey and me.” Lucy wiped her bottom lip and shrugs. “It got real sour around the time my marriage dipped.” Lucy gestured at Carrie and herself. “It’ll just be us two to go. There’s plenty that I have to say about him.”

            “Dinner is tomorrow evening,” Carrie said as she opened her planner.

            “I’m coming along as well,” Tommy said as he put out his cigarette. Lucy looked up at him, and the two made eye contact. “If Charlie was a target, then I’m involved as well.” Lucy nodded her head reluctantly. Arthur snorted a line of coke off the kitchen counter and rubbed his nose.

            “We never catch a fucking break, eh.” He muttered.

            Lucy pushed herself up out of the chair. “I never really thought he’d be able to find me. Wasn’t particularly open about my adventures abroad.”  She kissed Tommy on the cheek as she gathered herself. “Make sure you put on your best evening gown.” She teased before heading out of the house. Carrie followed behind her to the car. Lucy got into the passenger seat.

            “I just finished going on vacation.” She muttered as Carrie got behind the wheel. “With this much stress, I might have to take up smoking.” Carrie watched Lucy shift around in her seat.

            “Are you all right?” Carrie asked. “You’ve been more expressive in the last five hours than you have in the last five years.” Lucy looked in the back seat for a drink and groaned when she was unsuccessful.

            “I’m not,” Lucy admitted. She faced towards the street as Carrie turned over the engine. “It’s just that so much was thrown at me today. Let’s go back to the office.” Carrie nodded her head and headed for the office.

            “How many people do you think Harvey brought?” Carrie asked a few minutes into the drive. Lucy reached underneath the seat, pulling out one of Nicole’s handguns. She checked the glove compartment for a magazine clip. She loaded up the gun and glanced out the window.

            “I wouldn’t be surprised if he brought our old gang,” Lucy said with a smirk.

            “It’s gonna be a long day,” Carrie muttered. Lucy took a moment to stretch. “Feeling any better.”

            “I’ll make it.” She assured her. “I don’t have much of a choice.” She stared at the road determined. “I don’t intend on losing the Shelby family because of something I planned incorrectly.”

            “No need to blame yourself. I think you should just be ready to give Tommy the full story after the dinner with Marcus. Or, it could all come out very explosively during dinner.” Carrie stated.

            “That’s true.” Lucy pondered quietly. They drove for another ten minutes before they arrived at their office building. Lucy got out of the car as Carrie circled the car to walk next to her. “We’ll need to make a few calls to our boys in Manchester.” She began as they approached the building. Carrie nodded her head and pulled out her planner, looking through it for people’s number.

            The office exploded without warning, sending the two of them back some distance away. The landed roughly as the building was consumed in flames. Carrie groaned in pain from the impact with the ground. Lucy sits up with a cough. Two of them were covered in ash. Lucy blinked as she stared at the flames, bringing her eyes back into focus. She struggled to push herself up to her feet.

            “Nicole! Marcus!” She screamed at the flames. She ran towards the burning building, but she had to step back as burning lumber fell to the ground, blocking her path. She pushed her hair back on the verge of tears as she watched the building come down. “No.” She whispered disgruntled. Carrie’s groans reached Lucy’s ears, and she turned around. Men from the buildings around them came out and started yelling at each other to help put out the flames.

            Lucy rushed over to Carrie’s side and helped her to her feet. “They aren’t there.” Carrie croaked.

            “What?!”

            Carrie tried to laugh, but it only sounded like more coughing. “I wouldn’t be so naïve to leave them in the office after Harry showed up.” Lucy's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she sighed in relief. She buried her face into Carrie’s neck. Carrie patted her back as she looked up at the burning building.

            “Well, fuck,” Carrie said simply. Lucy choked out a laugh and looked back at the building.

            “He brought our demolition expert,” Lucy observed. Carrie rubbed Lucy’s back soothingly.

            “That…that complicates things.”

            The firemen arrived, and they were able to easily put out the fire. Lucy sat on top of the car’s hood while Carrie leaned against it. The two sighed as they stared at what remained of their office.

            Finn arrived with Marcus and Nicole. The three saw the burned down building, and then they saw Carrie and Lucy looking dazed while covered in soot. Carrie noticed them first. Nicole dashed at the two of them and hugged them tightly.

            “Thank God the two of you are all right.” She said gripping them tightly. “I don’t know what I’d do without you two.” Lucy patted Nicole softly. The three parted after a moment.

            “Your sister is here,” Lucy stated. Nicole faltered in her movement. She turned her head to look back at the still smoking building before looking back at Lucy.

            “Are you sure?”

            Lucy waved her hand at the building. “Just enough explosives were used to only take my building down. No one else was harmed. Do you think that Harvey knows anyone besides Taryn that can be this damn good?!”

            “Fuck…” Nicole muttered.

            Finn and Marcus joined the three of them. “What the hell is going on?” Finn asked confused. Marcus pointed at Finn while looking at Carrie.

            “Yeah, same question.”

            Lucy smiled as she shifted back onto the hood of the car. “The fucker destroyed my liquor stash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the liquor! ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻


	17. Meeting a Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating early since I'll be doing printmaking around the time I usually post

            “Americans,” Tommy muttered as he blew out smoke, looking at what remained of Lucy’s office.

            He had arrived with John and Arthur after receiving a call from Finn. The others were looking through the rubble to see if there was anything still salvageable. John rustled Finn’s hair when he got close.

            “Are you okay?” John asked, getting a nod from Finn. Tommy looked at the burnt lumber, shaking his head. John looked around confused. “I’m confused here. Mind if someone explains this? He shouldn’t have bothered with dinner if the man was only going to try to kill you so soon.”

            “This was just a warning,” Carrie replied. Arthur gestured to the rubble.

            “One hell of a way to send a warning.” He said.

            Tommy put out his cigarette. “It’s strategic.” He explained. His brothers looked at him. “He’s destroyed Lucy’s base of operations, setting her back a bit and allowing him to gain the upper hand. He’s probably never been overseas before.”

            “Correct,” Lucy said nodding her head while pulling up a broken bottle head.

            “What kind of people would Harvey bring?” Arthur asked.

            “The worst,” Nicole answered. She picked up a melted gun, staring at it. She tossed it to the ground in frustration. Carrie glanced her way before looking back at Arthur.

            “It’ll be our old team,” Carrie explained. “At least, if Harvey’s smart, it will be.”

            “You must’ve parted on bad terms because I can’t see why an old team of yours would be willing to kill Lucy,” John said as he looked through the ashes of what used to be papers. Carrie crossed her arms over her chest.

            “They’re mercenaries.” She stated. “Just like the people you all bought away from Changretta, the highest bidder wins.”

            “So, buy them,” Arthur suggested.

            “No,” Lucy said, standing straight. “I’ll kill them.” Nicole swerved her head to look at Lucy.

            “Not Taryn.” Nicole snapped sharply.

            “I won’t so long as she doesn’t provoke me,” Lucy answered. Tommy stepped over to her. He tilted her face to look at him as he inspected it. “I was surprised, but I’m all right.” She told him. “Harvey’s just like Luca and wants to put the bullet in me himself. He’s just trying to scare me.”

            “This should be considered overkill.”

            Lucy chuckled. “I can do worse.” She replied with a wink. She looked at the others. “Let’s wrap this up, doesn’t look like there’s anything salvageable.”

            “The three of you can stay at my place while we get your office rebuilt,” Tommy suggested. She looked back at him.

            “I’ll take you up on that offer but only for tonight. They’re probably watching, and I’d rather them not think your home is a place I frequently visit.” Lucy patted him on the chest before turning to face the others. She clapped her hands together. “Ladies! We have revenge to plan.” Lucy gave an annoyed look. “They fucking took my liquor so now I’m really fucking pissed off.”

            The following evening, Tommy and Lucy arrived at the restaurant that Harvey had picked out. He held the restaurant door open for Lucy to enter. It was dimly lit inside, and it was only Harvey at one table. Two of Lucy’s old associates, Taryn and Caleb sat at a booth next to him.

            Harvey was well dressed, staring at the white of the tablecloth, lost in thought. He came from his head when he heard the clacks of Lucy’s heels. He looked up and saw her and Tommy step forward. He stood up.

            “You’re late, Ms. Taylor.” He said with a heavy Southern drawl.

            “Bell.” Lucy corrected sharply. “I have no reason to appease you, Harvey.” His expression darkened slightly.

            “Hey.” Taryn and Caleb said together, gesturing a half wave at Lucy. She looked over at them

            “I was hoping that our reunion would be less loud.” Lucy greeted. Taryn leaned back in her seat.

            “I can’t do anything about the noise when it comes to explosives.”

            “It’s been a while since I’ve seen your handiwork. Impressive as ever.” Lucy complimented.

            “I learned everything just for you.”

            Lucy turned her gaze back to Harvey, giving him a relaxed smile. “I’m glad you lot are all enjoying your games at my expense.” He chuckled.

            “I’m not here to play games with you, Lucy. I thought the attempted murder of the child and destroyin’ your office was enough to tell you that I’m serious.” He explained.

            “Your presence was enough,” Lucy replied, not interested in what he had to say. Harvey gave her a tight smile and faced Tommy.

            “Apologies, Mr. Shelby. My name is Harvey Bell. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said, offering his hand. Tommy shook it.

            “It’s not very pleasing to meet a man who wants my son dead and to see him still breathing,” Tommy replied. Lucy bit her pinky to hold back a giggle.

            “I’m sorry for that.” Harvey apologizes. “Please. Sit.” He gestured to the two chairs across from him. Tommy pulled out the chair for Lucy to sit before he sat down himself. “I was originally goin’ to go after just Lucy, but then I saw how happy she was.” Harvey played with his fingers and smiled. “And that was some I just could not have.” He pointed at Tommy. “You made this little lady happy, Mr. Shelby!”

            “People do move on from past relationships.” Tommy pointed out. Harvey laughed and looked at Lucy. The two watched each other for a moment before he leaned forward with a realization in his eyes.

            “Oh…oh darlin’, you haven’t told him.” He said, surprised. Lucy tightened grip on the bottom of the tablecloth and doesn’t answer him. Harvey looked at Tommy while pointing lazily at Lucy. “Did you know how she murdered my older brother, Sterling?”

            Lucy gave a business smile. “Do you not remember Sterling murdering my son?” Tommy looked at her surprised. Harvey slammed his hand on the table.

            “Stop tellin’ that lie!”

            “It’s not a fucking lie,” Lucy growled. “Do not deny it, Harvey.” She frowned. “You were the fuck that was holding me down while he did it.”

            Harvey turned away from them. “You’ve gone mental.” He chided.

            She leaned back in her seat. “I may have a few screws loose, but they did not come loose until I was forced to watch Sterling murder my son!” Tommy turned to Lucy with complete surprise over his face. Lucy glanced at him but didn’t meet his gaze. He reached over, subtly taking hold of Lucy’s hand underneath the table. Harvey faced the two of them again.

            “We don’t know if Abel was Sterling’s.” Harvey insisted. Lucy scoffed and held Tommy’s hand. “Might I remind you of what your mother did for a living?”

            “I’m faithful.” Lucy retorted. “I’m not interested in the past anymore, Harvey.” She paused for a moment. “I can offer you my life in exchange for Tommy and Charles.”

            “What?” Tommy asked, letting go of Lucy’s hand.

            “If I’m separated from them, my happiness is gone. Isn’t that what you wanted?” Lucy continued. Harvey scoffed and looked at Taryn and Caleb.

            “Bless her heart. Can you believe what she’s sayin’?” He asked them.

            Caleb smirked. “Boss always thought that she could talk people down.”

            “Hey now.” Harvey cut in tightly. “I’m your boss now.” Tommy watched Taryn and Caleb look at Harvey, noticing the tension between them.

            “…You won’t let up just because Lucy is dead.” Tommy stated, pulling the conversation back. Harvey looked back at him.

            “Course not,”  Harvey responded. “Lucy will die happy because it was only her that had to die. No, no, no. To truly make her suffer, I have to take everythin’ important away.” He tilted his head. “What kind of face would you make if you saw Carrie turned inside out?” Lucy placed her hands on the table, leaning forward with a dangerous look in her eyes.

            “I’d advise against doing anything to Carrie.”

            He shakes his finger at her. “Honey, that bond you and Carrie have is somethin’ I truly seek to destroy.” Lucy saw Tommy put a cigarette in his mouth. She lit a match and helped him light his cigarette. Tommy took a drag before speaking.

            “Let’s finish the small talk and discuss what happens next,” Tommy said while blowing out smoke. Lucy took the cigarette out of his mouth and kissed him deeply. Harvey frowned at the scene in front of him. When they parted, she smiled at Harvey.

            “What happens next is that I kill them all.” She announced matter-of-factly.

            “You seem pretty confident,” Harvey said, trying to call a bluff. “You might be rusty considerin’ how long you’ve been out of the game.”

            She looked at him seriously. “I had no bad blood with you, Harvey. It was only with your brother.”

            “It’s too late to be appealin’ to me.”

            “Doesn’t hurt to try.”

            “I know Americans like to do things with a bang,” Tommy spoke up. “But we should refrain from getting civilians involved before it brings individuals that none of us want to deal with.” Harvey rubbed his beard, contemplatively.

            “Ah, Luca Changretta was just here to try and deal with you Mr. Shelby, no?” Harvey recalled. He rolled his neck. “I’m not surprised he met his end. He was not as skilled at this revenge thing.” He smiles at Tommy. “Make sure you watch out for my antics.” Tommy blew out smoke.

            “You’re not going to be civilized about this,” Tommy concluded. Harvey shrugged and looked at him amused.

            “Americans, right?”

            The two excused themselves after that, leaving the restaurant to stand by Tommy’s car. Lucy stretched herself on the door of the car.

            “The explosive expert complicates things,” Tommy said.

            Lucy looked over at him. “I’ll get Nicole to handle her. In the meantime, I’ll be keeping a close eye on your family.”

            “We can handle ourselves.”

            “Not when it comes to these players.” Lucy countered. Tommy took another drag on his cigarette.

            “…I’m going to gather the family at my house at some point.” He declared. “Lucy, you need to tell us what happened that threw us into this situation. You owe us that much.”

            “Fair enough,” Lucy said with a tilt of her head. “However, first I need to get some recruits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love! Hope you enjoyed!


	18. Chapter 18

****

            Tommy leaned against his car as he and Lucy waited outside of the train station. Lucy idly played with the gravel as the time passed.

            “With your old gang turning on you,” Tommy spoke up, gaining Lucy’s attention. “It’s hard to imagine that anyone from your past would be on her side.” She turned her gaze up towards the slightly gray sky.

            “Hmm, true.” She replied. She waved her hand forward. “My Manchester guy goes way back, before Sterling.” He looked at her with a face that said that he didn’t trust the guy. He blew out smoke and glanced off into space. She walked over to him and slipped her hand into his pocket to hold his hand. He met her gaze. “He’s okay.”

            “I’m not interested in being coerced into changing my mind on the matter.” He said absentmindedly. Lucy hummed in response while continuing to play with his fingers. Moments passed before Lucy recognized her old pal, James, stepping out of the station. He spotted her, and a huge grin came on his face. She slipped her hand out of Tommy’s hold and walked up to the man.

            The two bear-hugged each other tightly. James picked her up, twirling her while the two laughed. “James!” Lucy yelled happily. He let go of her, and she punched his shoulder. “You fuck, it’s been too long.” He patted her on the back as she led him back to Tommy. “Tommy, this is James West. James, this is Tommy Shelby.”

            James held his hand out for Tommy to shake. The two shook hands firmly. “It’s about time you moved on.” James commented. “Sterling was a fucking shit bag.” He eyed Tommy up and down. “You can only go up.”

            “We’re going to breakfast,” Lucy announced. “We can talk more afterward.”

             “I’m starving,” James said exasperatedly. Tommy blew out smoke before tossing his cigarette to the ground, stomping it out. The three pile into the car with Tommy driving. James looked out at the passing scenery and chuckled. “I wish you’d invited me over for tea instead of murder.” Lucy looked back at him. “Have you forgotten that we’re friends first?”

            “Friends are supposed to help each other when they are in need of it.” She pointed out.

            “…of course.” He replied. Tommy rubbed his bottom lip as he watched the road.

            “What is it that you do, Mr. West?” Tommy asked curiously. James laughed.

            “No need for formalities, Tommy boy!” He answered with a hearty laugh. “I’m a trainer of sorts.” Tommy glanced at Lucy, raising an eyebrow at the vague answer. She only shrugged in response. “We don’t need that kind of small talk.” Tommy didn’t respond.

            They arrived at a small café not long after. There are only a couple of people inside, leaving it very quiet. They took a seat at a table and food is placed in front of them.

            “I love me some breakfast,” James said as he dug in. Lucy smiled and tossed back a shot of whiskey. James watched her do it. “…I didn’t know you drank.” Lucy looked at the shot glass.

            “A bad habit I’ve acquired over the past few years.” She answered.

            Tommy noticed something change ever so slightly in James’s mood. He leaned forward. “Shall we begin our discussion?” James finished his eggs and cleared his throat.

            “Harvey has arrived, and Lucy needs a team.” He summarized.

            “Essentially,” Lucy replied. She poured herself another shot of whiskey and downed it. “There’s a lot of people in danger because of me.”

            “Do you just want people of the same skill set as the others?” Lucy shook her head.

            “No, I only need two additional people.” James shifted in his seat and looked at her wondering if he heard her correctly.

            “What the fuck are you going to do with two measly individuals?!” He asked baffled. “Harvey has your personal army of six military level people. People you’ve trained Lucy.” Lucy only raised one shoulder dismissively. He leaned back in his seat. “You’ve gone fucking mental.” Tommy sipped on some tea.

            “It’s best to not question it. Just do it.” He said. James looked at him. “Everything proceeds smoother like this.”

            “Your woman is crazy.” James deadpanned.

            “It’s a bit late to be noticing that.”

            James looked at Tommy incredulously. “Such loyalty. However, I’d caution you to be careful.” He spoke while eying Lucy. “She’s the Queen of Betrayals.”

            Lucy tilted her head, becoming hyper-aware of everything around her. Her eyes subtly shifted around the room, noticing suspicious men sitting at tables outside of the café. Tommy noticed her shift in mood. “…I’m disappointed, James,” Lucy said softly, moving to open the bottle of whiskey.

            “Everything can’t always go your way.” He replied. She poured herself a glass and drank it before sighing.

            “God, I wish I had a cock so I could experience cock sucking at its finest.” She nearly groaned.

            “This isn’t much of a surprise,” Tommy added.

            “Fuck.” She muttered. Without warning, Lucy lifted up the table just as James tried to draw his gun. The men from outside burst through the doors and began to fire. Tommy grabbed Lucy roughly by her shirt, speeding towards the bar. The two jumped over it while ducking the bullets. Tommy pulled Lucy under his coat as the men shot at the alcohol, dropping glasses onto them.

            The men continued to fire until they ran out of bullets and had to reload. Tommy took the chance to come up with his firearm, shooting three of the men in the chest. Lucy grabbed Tommy, pulling him back down before James could shoot him.

            “All the people from your past seem to be assholes,” Tommy said as he reloaded his gun. Lucy shrugs and looks for some alcohol. She takes tiny bottles of vodka and finishes them.

            “Yeah, I have a knack for attracting them.” Tommy shrugged then stopped to look at Lucy who was grinning at him. He rolled his eyes and looked around the edge of the bar.

            “There are two more men besides James.” He informed her.

            “Can you handle two?” Lucy asked as she took off her coat, rolling up her sleeves. He glanced back at her.

            “It’s not the worst I’ve dealt with.”

            Lucy smiled and tossed her coat in the air, distracting the men. She grabbed three plates and stood, flinging them at the men’s hands. They dropped their hands in pain, giving Lucy the chance to slide over the table. Lucy ran at James. He raised his hand to fire. She pushed his arm to the side as it fired, forcing it down. With speed, she sent her fist into his nose while disarming him of the gun. She head-butted him, but he didn’t get fazed by the blow. He landed a strong punch to the side of Lucy’s face while glaring.

            She turned her back towards him then spun to send her fist into his abdomen and again in his upper chest. He grabbed her by the back of her collar and threw her into the tables. She crashed loudly, sending items and food flying. He stomped towards her. Lucy pushed the tablecloth that had fallen on her out of the way and saw James approaching her.

            Lucy kicked him in the crotch and brought her legs to wrap around his, knocking him to the ground. James landed with a grunt, and he gave a rough laugh.

            “Seeing you in action turns me on even more than it used to.” He growled. Lucy smirked.

            “I’m happy that I’ve still got the allure I had in my youth.” She said just before kicking him in the face. She took the chance to roll upright. Her senses went on high alert, and she blocked a blow acting purely on instinct. She looked up to see another old friend, Stephen. He didn’t give her a chance to defend again, sending a quick kick to her gut. Lucy slammed against the glass of the café window, cracking it slightly. He stepped forward and moved with swiftness, sending another blow to her stomach, breaking the window and kicking Lucy out onto the streets.

            Taryn and Lucy’s old second in command, Elsie, had Tommy sitting in a chair, holding him at gunpoint.

            “Is she dead?” Taryn asked with disinterest. Stephen stretched his leg a bit as he walked over to them.

            “If it was that easy, I’d have done her in five years ago.” He said simply. Tommy looked at the new characters casually.

            “…Four…” He muttered. Elsie heard him talk and looked back at him.

            “Four what?” She asked. Tommy opened his coat pocket, and Taryn took the safety off the gun. Tommy opened his coat in surrender to reveal that all he had was cigarettes and a match. Taryn put the safety back up.

            Tommy lit the cigarette and took a long drag before speaking. “James said there was six of you lot.” He explained as he blew out smoke. He waved his hand, gesturing to them. “I’ve met four of you so far meaning that there’s only two more to meet.” He took another drag on his cigarette. Elsie cocked an eyebrow up at Tommy. She watched how unfazed he was by having a gun pointed at his head.

            “I like you.” She purred with a smile. “Lucy always gets the best men.”

            “Lucy’s just more attractive than you, Elsie.” James teased as he put his nose back in place. He winced at the pain then moved his nose and mouth to get readjusted.

            “Bite me, James.” She snapped.

            “I’m always ready to play.” He replied.

            Outside, Lucy groaned in pain as she began to stand up.


	19. Not the Best

            Lucy stared at the rope around her hands in front of her, her vision blurring occasionally. She and Tommy both had their hands tied and were sitting in a truck that was driving down a lonely road that was taking them to Harvey. Lucy sat tiredly, fading in and out of consciousness. Tommy noticed her eyes falling heavy and nudged her.

            “Stay awake.” He instructed. Her hair was suddenly grabbed by James. He forced her to look up at her.

            “Yeah, stay awake!” He roughly threw Lucy’s head back while sitting on the other side of the truck with Elsie, Stephen, and Taryn. “The plan’s to hold the two of you down while we take care of the others. With the power couple out of the way, your groupies won’t know what to do.” Lucy took a deep breath the leaned against Tommy. Elsie watched her with disgust.

            “You’ve gotten soft.” She scolded Lucy.

            Lucy groaned. “I was just kicked through a fucking window, so forgive me if I’m a little tired.” Taryn looked at her before facing the others.

            “We’re not killing Nicole.”

            “You and Nicole wouldn’t have to worry about the chance of either of you being killed if you would just come over to my side.” Lucy reminded her. Taryn shook her head.

            “I’m not interested in working for you again.” She said sharply. Lucy doesn’t look affected by the rejection. She dropped her head down, using the chance to let her eyes drift to see the driver of the truck. Lucy noticed there was nothing splitting the driver’s seat from the back of the truck. She shifted upright and sighed. She rubbed her face, scraping off the drying blood that was on it.

            “How much is Harvey paying you folks?” She asked, starting up another conversation.

            “More than enough,” Stephen answered simply. Lucy’s eyes moved over to him. “Making money hasn’t been too easy since you disappeared on us.”

            “Fucking abandoning us after assisting with the demolishment of Sterling’s power wasn’t nice.” Elsie hissed. Lucy didn’t say anything, angering Elsie. Lucy braced herself for the slap she received from Elsie. “Every breath you take is a fucking waste.” She growled. Her eyes darted towards Tommy. “I’ll offer you a way out, Mr. Shelby.” She pulled out a gun. “Kill Lucy, and I’ll let your family live.” Tommy looked at the gun before leaning back.

            “I won’t have to make that decision.” He told her as he gestured his head to the side. They all looked out of the truck to see two fast approaching cars. Taryn squinted her eyes to see who was chasing them.

            “Nicole?” She questioned confused.

            “You should’ve tied our hands behind our backs,” Tommy said just as he kicked James in the face. Lucy takes the chance to slam her head into Elsie’s stomach. Stephen reached out to grab Lucy and subdue her. She reacted faster, turning in time to wrap her bound hands around his throat. James and Taryn fight with Tommy as Elsie tries to regain herself. Lucy was aware that the two of them would not win this situation in such close quarters.

            “Tommy!” Lucy yelled. He looked at her. “Brace yourself!” She yelled as she gently kicked him out of the truck. She brought Stephen roughly to the ground and lunged for the driver. James charged at her, and she sent her foot into his neck while smashing her other foot into Taryn’s face. She turned her attention back to grabbing the wheel. The truck swerves on the road.

            Stephen grabbed by her belt. She aimed for his knee to knock him off balance before sending her foot up, hitting his jaw with a strong force. He fell over as blood came out of his mouth. The driver tried to stop Lucy, but she sent her elbow into his jaw, knocking him out. She uses his deadweight to force his foot on the accelerator. Lucy took a puff a breath before dislocating one of her wrists to slip out of the rope. She snapped it back into place then grabbed the steering wheel.

            “Don’t you fucking dare!” Elsie shouted, running to the front to stop Lucy. It’s too late. Lucy whips the wheel, spinning the truck sideways before it’s airborne.

            “I’m too sober for this,” Lucy muttered just before the truck crashed into the ground. The vehicle spun several times, losing parts of itself as it rolled. Finally, it came to a stop on its side. The engine died softly. Nicole and John pull the cars to a screeching stop in front of the wreck. Arthur, Carrie, and Tommy get out of the cars and stare at the smoking remains of the truck.

            “Lucy!” Tommy yelled as he ran to check the back. James stumbled out of the truck, blood dripping from the back of his head. Tommy frowned and reached back for Carrie’s handgun before turning back to James, sending a bullet into his knee. James cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

            “He’s on our side!” Nicole said, pushing the gun down. Tommy shook his head.

            “He betrayed Lucy.”

            Lucy crawled out of the truck, spitting out blood. John spotted her first.

            “Tommy!” John called as he helped Lucy up. She was covered in bruises and had a huge gash on her right temple. She groaned in pain as John helped her stand. Tommy came over to help as well. Lucy spotted James trying to crawl away and pushes past the others with a limp. She landed on top of him and began landing several punches. They weren’t as strong as usual, but they still made impact with a bite.

            Lucy came to a stop, exhausted. James' face was red and throbbing. He laughed a spit up blood along with a tooth.

            “That the Lucy I remember.” He croaked.

            “Why…why did you betray me?” Lucy asked. James stared up at the sky.

            “Fuck, this is not how I wanted to die.” He said with a painful laugh. He looked at Lucy. “The same reason the others did, you bitch. You did it first.” She looked down at him with disappointment in her eyes.

            “Unfortunate.” She spoke as she shifted back to reveal Nicole stepping forward who put a bullet into the base of his skull. Carrie turned her head back to see another truck approaching.

            “Boys, let’s get out of here.” She said as she helped pull Lucy to her feet. “We’re in no condition to take on a full attack.” Nicole and Carrie helped get Lucy into their car while the others got into the second car. Carrie got behind the wheel, and the two cars sped off.

            Nicole took Lucy’s shirt off and saw the bruises that littered her body. She noticed the discoloration around the ribs. Pressing down on the ribs, Lucy groaned in pain.

            “You might have a few cracked ribs,” Nicole muttered.

            “The others, I’m not surprised about, but I didn’t think James would be so stupid,” Carrie said while staring at the road, her mind turning on what they should do next.

            “He wasn’t every truly loyal to me unless out current foals happened to line up.” Lucy pointed out, grunting while trying to sit up. Nicole stopped her from attempting.

            “James was the one who got you away from Sterling after he nearly beat you half to death.” Carrie reminded her. Lucy stared up at the ceiling.

            “…Time changes people.” Her eyes became half-lidded as exhaustion began to take its toll.

            “Stay awake,” Nicole said, trying to shake her just enough to wake up but not do any more damage to her. Lucy didn’t have the strength to stay awake, and her eyes drooped closed. “Step on it, Carrie.”

            They arrived at Tommy’s house in record time. When Tommy got out of the car, he saw Carrie pulling out an unconscious Lucy, and he moved to help her.

            “Give her to me.” He instructed Carrie as he took hold of Lucy. He picked her up with ease and carried her inside the house with everyone following behind her. The rest of the family was in the house, and they watched curiously when they passed by.

            He brought her to his room where he rests her on the bed. The housekeeper hurried in with warm water and a wet cloth. She began tending to Lucy’s injuries with Carrie’s help. Tommy pushes everyone out of the room, leaving only Carrie and the housekeeper.

            “…Does Lucy have a habit of risking her well-being for people she cares about?” He questioned Carrie. She turned back to look at him. “She pushed me out of the truck.” He shook his head as he looked down at Lucy. “Nothing will be accomplished at this rate.”

            “Lucy would rather die than let anything happen to any of us,” Carrie answered simply. “She killed James. What a complicated ordeal this has become.”

            “Harvey is playing his own psychological warfare.”

            Carried forced a chuckle “He’s making us and our old friends kill each other. It has developed into a mess and will only get worse.” Tommy nodded his head in agreement.

            “That would take a toll on you all in the end, and Harvey would choose that time to finish you off with ease.”

            Carrie faced Lucy and stared at her. “It’s as you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead and subscribe folks! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> School's done for the term so I'll just be posting whenever I finish writing a chapter


	20. Remember Me

            “I should’ve stayed underground,” Esme muttered as she played with her necklace in the main parlor room in Tommy’s house. Carrie sat on the couch with her feet curled up under her. She cradled a cup of tea in her hands. Nicole quietly and anxiously paced the room. Polly finished checking on and treating Tommy’s wounds. Linda couldn’t take the silence any longer.

            “…Would it be a good idea for us to get our children to safety?” She asked the room. Marcus nodded his head in agreement with the suggestion.

            “These guys are no joke if they’ve fucked up Lucy this badly.” He added. Tommy drank the shot of gin he had poured for himself. He rubbed his index finger back and forth on his bottom lip.

            “Lucy will be all right,” Nicole answered.

            “Why aren’t the two of you Lucy’s enemies as well?” Ada asked Nicole and Carrie. Carrie turned to look at her. “It seems her closest colleagues are coming for her so wouldn’t it make sense that you two would be doing the same?” Nicole’s upper lip twitched amused. She eyed Carrie who shifted in her seat.

            “What started this, Carrie?” Tommy asked, taking a seat. She takes a deep breath.

            “I suppose we’ve dragged it out long enough.” She grumbled. Nicole gave her a pointed look. “What? They’re going to find out eventually.”

            “Lucy won’t be happy.”

            “Well, she currently doesn’t get a say.” Carrie countered. She looked at everyone in the room while taking a sip of her tea. “Sterling was a soldier like Tommy.” She began. She snorted. “He wasn’t as clever as Tommy though. He never earned himself anything like Tommy did.” Carrie set her tea down and stretched. “He had a dishonorable discharge due to the fact that he went AWOL during a fight. He got cold feet. They shipped him back to the US where he carried about doing various illegal acts to get by.”

            “And that,” Nicole spoke up with a frown, “Is when he met Lucy.”

.

.

.

            Blood dripped from Sterling’s nose and head as he was dragged through a long corridor by James and Stephen. James opened the door to an office setting. Lucy leaned against her desk as they brought Sterling up and dropped him at her feet. He groaned slightly at the pain of being dropped without warning.

            Sterling grunted and pulled his head to look up at Lucy. She tilted her head and looked down at him curiously. Her eyes shot up to look at James and Stephen.

            “I said leave him be, I believe.” She squinted her eyes. “I really thought I said that. And look at him, you’ve beaten him up.”

            “It was getting annoying having him follow us around, Lucy!” James argued. She gestured towards him. “He wasn’t even being covert about it! Who could put up with that!?”

            “I know Carrie’s good with information, but I can’t believe that he’s no threat,” Stephen said. Lucy stood up straight.

            “Fair enough.” She squatted in front of him. “You still alive down there?” She asked. He shifted, and she rubbed his back while pulling him to his feet. “There you go. Come on, you’re all right.”

            Sterling coughed and looked at Lucy. “Thank you.” He said. She nodded her head and gestured to the couch in her office for him to take a seat. He did so slowly.

            “I’d like to be civil about this.” She began. “Would you like something to drink?”

            “…Water, please.” She brought him a glass and set in on the coffee table in front of him. Lucy sat down on the couch opposite him with a carefree smile. Behind her, James and Stephen sat menacingly. Sterling took a sip of the water, making sure to keep his focus on Lucy and not on the two men that already wanted him dead.

            Lucy crossed her ankles. “So, what can I do for you, Mr. Bell?” She asked.

            “I’ve been waiting for a chance to talk to you alone.” He started. “I guess I won’t ever get to do that.”

            “You didn’t have to sneak around.”

            Sterling coughed and struggled to let out a chuckle. “Uh, Miss Taylor, I don’t know if you’ve truly seen the kind of security you keep at your side.” His eyes roamed Lucy’s body. “And you look rather threatening yourself.” Lucy smiled.

            “Good.”

            Sterling cleared his throat. “I’m here because I want to build an underground empire.” Lucy shifted in her seating, tilting her head curiously. Sterling pulled out crumples of papers from his bag. “The plan I’m creating would benefit all of us, including the lower class.” He straightened out the papers, placing them on the coffee table. He gestured to them. Lucy glanced down at them but made no move to read them. “I want to help the lower class since the government won’t.”

            “I’m happy you’ve got such an…idealist point of view.”

            “Realist.” He corrected. Lucy stopped smiling.

            “What?”

            “I’m a realist.” He repeated. “I know that this plan will work.”

            Stephen scoffed. “The balls on this scrawny guy.” Lucy placed her hand up to stop Stephen from talking.

            “Okay, Mr. Realist. You’ve told me your plan for a utopia. However, I’m still a bit lost on what this has to do with me.”

            “I want you to help me do it.” He answered. “Or, at least train me to become as good as you are at life and negotiating.” She stared at him for a long while before huffing a laugh.

            “What are you not fighting the war?” She questioned, changing the topic. She watched the change in Sterling’s demeanor. He cleared his throat and began to stammer in his words. Lucy leaned forward, placing her hands on the coffee table in front of him. “Were you discharged?” He didn’t say anything, but she noticed his fingers twitch at the word ‘discharged’.

            “A dishonorable discharge, two months ago.” He whispered faintly. Lucy pushed his papers to the ground and sat on the table in front of him. Sterling recoiled back.

            “Very interesting.” Lucy murmured while looking him over. “What’d you do.”

            “…I abandoned my squad mates during an operation.” He said tilting his head down. Lucy stood and used her hand to make him look up at her. She held his face in her hands.

            “You’re a coward, Sterling Bell.” His face twitched with a grimace. “This will not redeem you.” He pursed his lips.

            “I checked up on the families of the men I left behind.” He held Lucy’s arm. “They are not doing too well.” Lucy released his face and frowned.

            “I wouldn’t forgive a man who got my husband killed just because he gave me a few extra dollars.” Sterling stood, angry, grabbing Lucy by her shirt. James and Stephen placed their hands on the gun holsters. “Easy, boys.” She said calmly. “We’re just having a lively discussion.”

            “It not forgiveness I’m looking for!” He shouted. He breathed heavily and released Lucy. “I just don’t believe they should suffer because of my mistake.” Lucy met his gaze and seemed to have come to a conclusion because she turned away, moving to grab her coat. “Where are you going?”

            “For starters, I’m hungry.” She replied as she put her coat on. “Secondly, I think what you want to do sounds fun. It’s been far too quiet as of late.” She looked at James and Stephen, motioning for them to stand. “I’ll have to talk to my chief financial advisor and Carrie, but I think we can do it.” She smirked and held out her hand. “Can I invite you to dinner, Mr. Bell?” Sterling’s face brightened, and he took Lucy’s hand. James and Stephen watched Lucy drag Sterling to one of her favorite restaurants in downtown Manhattan. James looked at Stephen with a roll of his eyes.

            “Lucy has a crush.” He muttered.


	21. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *says I'm gonna be updating a lot*  
> *disappears for like a month*  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> \- Murder of a child (like it's violent guys)  
> \- Mentions of rape  
> \- Mentions of domestic violence  
> YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

            “I watched them fall in love while they built up the name Bell,”  Carrie explained as she took a sip of her tea. “They got married after a few months and then later on Abel was born.”

            “I’m guessing the marriage tanked at that point.” Linda supplied. Arthur glanced her way. Nicole nodded her head.

            “He showed his true colors then.” She said darkly.

            Carrie rubbed her temples with one hand, looking a bit apprehensive about telling them more. “What happened to Abel, Carrie?” Tommy asked.  She looked at him with her eyes beginning to glisten with the threat of tears. She rubbed underneath her nose as she sniffled.

            “Um, he was trying to tie Lucy down so he could have more control over the business. It didn’t work and that upset him. And when he saw Lucy being close with all the other men, he lost what few screws he had remaining. The two began to argue a lot.” Carrie glanced at the ground. “He started hitting her. It wasn’t anything too bad so she didn’t do anything about it, saying he was just moody. It took …” She stared off in a daze, “The worst case scenario for Lucy to open her eyes.”

.

.

.

            Carrie’s eyes drifted over Lucy’s arms and face, observing the new bruises on her. Lucy ignored Carrie’s gaze in favor of continuing to clean Nicole off in the bath. Nicole watched Lucy carefully before her gaze drifted down to the bruises on Lucy’s arm. She traced them, causing Lucy to falter in her movements. She paused for a moment before continuing. Carrie cleared her throat, and Lucy glanced back at her.

            “We have a meeting to attend to.” Carrie started.

            “Where’s Abel?”

            “With Harvey.”

            Lucy nodded her head and helped Nicole out of the bathtub. She dried her off then directed her towards the bedroom in the small apartment Nicole and Taryn shared. Lucy helped put clothes on her and lifted her onto the bed.

            “Taryn will be home soon. There’s food left for the two of you in the fridge, all right?” Lucy explained. Nicole only looked at her, not saying a word. Lucy rubbed her shoulders. “Tomorrow, we’ll begin your lessons. Rest well, hmm.” Lucy stood and motioned Carrie to follow along with her.

            “Shall we?” Lucy asked as she held the door open for her. They walked in silence for some time before Carrie spoke up.

            “Our appointment is about a potential expansion of territory as well as dealing with new families with power rising in the states.” She informed Lucy. “We’d better become friendly with them so that they’ll leave us alone.” Lucy nodded her head, pushing her hair back.

            “I’ll keep that in mind.”  

            The two were surprised when they arrived at their office for the meeting only to see the place had been ransacked. Lucy’s desk was knocked over along with her chairs, and her papers had been scattered. She pulled her gun out from her holster that sat on the back of her pants’ waistband. Holding it tightly, Lucy scanned the area, looking at all the damage.

            Carrie grunted, catching Lucy’s attention. She turned to fight and was struck by a bat in the face. She dropped her gun as she fell to the ground. Her brain shook violently. Her face is quickly forced to the ground, and her arms pulled behind her back. Lucy listened to the sound of handcuffs being attached to her.

            She’s pulled to her feet and slung over a man’s shoulder. Lucy’s sees Carrie being hauled up as well. The two are carried out of the office and down a hallway. They’re brought to a room that looks like a meat locker. Lucy looked around confused, unaware such a room existed in her building. She and Carrie are tossed to the cold floor roughly.

            Lucy shuffled around and looked up to see Abel playing with toys on the ground a few feet away from her.

            “A…bel?” Lucy muttered confused. He looked at her with a smile.

            “Momma!” He said happily. Harvey appeared, blocking Lucy’s view of Abel. Lucy looked up at him, trying to piece together what was happening.

            “Hey there, darlin’.” He greeted squatting down in front of her. He pulled his cigarette out of his mouth.

            “I told you not to smoke around Abel.” Lucy reminded. Harvey looked at his cigarette, unfazed by her threat.

            “Oh, I wouldn’t worry ‘bout tha’ right now.” He said with a grin, leaning in close. “You’ve been a naughty whore, lil lady.”

            Lucy tried to get up. Harvey stood straight and stomped on her back roughly. Lucy slammed back into the ground, and she winced in pain. Abel looked up at his Uncle with a frown.

            “Why are you hurting Momma?” He asked.

            “Ya mother has been very bad, lil boy. We have to punish her.” As if on cue, the door on the opposite side of the room opened, revealing Sterling. He had surgical gloves on his hands. He had a sullen look in his eyes before he and Lucy met gazes. Then, his eyes became full of disgust.

            “I never thought you’d betray me like this, Luc.” He began.

            Carrie and Lucy share a look of confusion between themselves. Carrie looked back at Sterling. “What in the hell are you talking about?”

            “I know the truth.” He strolled close to Abel. “Did you think I was an idiot? That I wouldn’t find out.” He lit a cigarette with shaky hands and frowned at Lucy. “You’re just like your mother.” Harvey knelt down between Carrie and Lucy.

            “We know that Sterlin’s not the father.” He said, practically overcome with excitement. The two women share another look of confusion between the two of them.  Harvey stood to have a silent conversation with his brother before nodding and approaching Abel. “Abel, we should play a game.” He revealed rope from the inside of his coat pocket.

            “What is this about, Sterling?!” Lucy demanded. Sterling pulled Lucy up to her knees with a hurt expression.

            “You fucking whore.” He whispered, voice cracking.

            “Abel is yours,” Lucy replied befuddled. He let go of her, shaking his head. Harvey finished tying up Abel.

            “I don’t like this.” The boy said, wiggling uncomfortably. Harvey shushes him while ruffling Abel’s hair.

            “It’ll all be over soon, sonny.”

            The pieces connected together in Carrie’s head, and she shifted towards Sterling. “Sterling, Abel is yours! I swear it!” He looked at Carrie, gesturing towards her.

            “You’re Lucy’s bitch. Your word means nothing to me.” He looked at Lucy with a sniffle. He rubbed his nose and covered his mouth. He stepped close to Lucy. “Who’s the father, Luc?” He asked, voice cracking.

            “You,” Lucy replied exasperated. The answer only earned her a hard punch to her cheek, knocking her to the ground.

            “Momma!” Abel called out. Harvey held the child back.

            “Shut it, or you’re next.” He warned.

            “Don’t talk to Abel like that!” Lucy barked. Sterling kicked her in the stomach, taking the wind out of her.

            “You’ve finally lost the last of your screws, huh Sterling?” Carrie growled. His eyes zeroed in on her. “Abel is yours...no matter how much I fucking wish he wasn’t.” Sterling laughed.

            “You never did like me.” He told Carrie as he stepped over to her.

            “Sterling.” Lucy groaned. He glanced back at her. She struggled to look up at him. “I would caution you against doing any harm to her.” He looked at her for a moment before turning and kicking Carrie roughly in the face. “Sterling!” She boomed. He swerved around to her.

            “Who’s the father, Lucy!” He yelled.

            “Sterling Bell!” She yelled back. He marched over to her, pulling her up and punching her to the ground. He pulled her back to her knees and continued to punch her to the ground repeatedly. Lucy’s face throbbed painfully as he pulled her up to her knees again. His next punch broke her nose, and she lied to the ground, exhaling raggedly. Her eyes drifted to Abel who looked like he was about to cry. Lucy groaned as she turned to face Sterling. Carrie let blood drip out of her lip as Harvey looked at the two of them amused.

            “The two of you shouldn’t waste time giving us the truth.” He advised.

            “Lucy has said nothing but the truth since you dragged us down here, you fucking twat!” Carrie argued. Sterling kicked her in the stomach again.

            “You’re lying still! Give me the truth!” He said, kicking her with each syllable.

            “Stop!” Lucy shouted, fiddling with her wrists as she tried to break free. Harvey noticed her trying to escape. He walked over to her and grabbed her arms.

            “Let me help you with that.” He said as he dislocated arms from her shoulders. She shouted in pain, trembling with pain.

            Sterling squatted in front of Lucy with cloudy, cold eyes. “I don’t want something that’s not mine.” He whispered lowly.

            “Abel. Is. Yours.” Lucy pleads between gasps of air. Sterling stood.

            “I’ll make sure that it’s my child that comes out next time.” He promises. Abel is in tears as he looked down at his mother’s bloody face.

            “Daddy, stop hurting Momma.” He cried.

            “I’m not your father.” Sterling hissed.

            “You are!” Lucy argued. She watched Sterling move to a corner and grab a metal pole. “No…” She whispered. In a panic, she squirmed towards Abel. Harvey sat on top of her, and her arms, making her gasp out in pain. He instructed another man to hold Carrie down. “Sterling,” Lucy said begging. “Don’t do it. I’m not lying. Look at him! He has your eyes!”

            “Anyone can have his eye color,” Harvey added. Sterling stepped behind Abel.

            “Don’t do it!” Lucy screamed. Sterling raised up the pole. “STOP IT!”

            “Momma!” Abel cried. Lucy’s whole body jerked and seized up when she heard the crunch of Abel’s head being broken open from the blow from behind. Abel’s eyes rolled to the top of his head as he fell over. Lucy opened her mouth to scream, but no words came out. Abel is crying as blood pours from his head.

            Sterling has a manic look in his eyes as he raises the bat and lands another blow. Abel went silent and stopped moving. Time moves slowly as blood splatters everywhere as Sterling continued landing blows to the child’s head. Lucy screamed at him to stop as she watched in horror as he murdered their child. Carrie stared and then shut her eyes, turning away.

            When Abel’s head was no longer distinguishable, Sterling stopped, wiping the blood from his face. “Now, we’ve removed the impure seed.” Lucy stared at Abel’s body before pressing her forehead against the tiled floor as her body shook. “The two of us will move past this, Lucy. I’m willing to forgive you for the affair.”

            “You’re deranged,” Carrie muttered as she opened her eyes to look at him.

            “We’ll have to do something about that mouth of yours,” Harvey mentioned as he stepped off of Lucy.

            “…Sterling.” Lucy said quietly. He looked at her with a small smile.

            “Yes, sweetheart?”

            Lucy pulled her head up to look at him with a scary expression that had him step back, unsettled. “You had better run while you can.” She warned. Her upper lip twitched, revealing her canines. “Because I am going to kill you.”

            Sterling opened his mouth to say something, but he saw how serious her face was and frowned. “I…” He stepped forward, stepping on the remains of Abel’s head. Lucy's eyes shifted down to see it. “Lucy, I did this for both of us.” She pulled her eyes back up to him, staring at him deadly silent.

            “…I’m going to kill you.” She repeated. She placed her forehead back on the tile floor, trembling softly. “I’m going to kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sterling's a prick.


	22. Picking Up the Pieces

            “And that’s the fucker’s brother who’s coming after us?” John asked angrily. Carrie nodded her head. “Yeah, we’re…we’re going to fucking fuck him the fuck up.” Polly rolled her eyes.

            “Excellent use of vocabulary, John.” She commented.

            “It won’t be safe for us and the children,” Lizzie said. “If that man is as crazy as his brother, we may very well be next.”

            “Agreed,” Esme said with a nod. Ada and Linda agreed with them.

            “We’re not going to let him touch you all,” Tommy said as he poured himself another glass of whiskey.

            “Damn straight.” Arthur agreed.

            “Carrie, why didn’t Lucy do something about him earlier?” Polly asked. “The Lucy I’ve come to know wouldn’t have allowed it to get to that point. She’s not an idiot that wouldn’t have noticed the signs.” Carrie paused with a tilt of her head as she pondered the question.

            “I…honestly don’t know.” She finally responded.

            Nicole sat on the arm of the chair Carrie was sitting in. “But Lucy definitely got her revenge ten-fold.”

.

.

.

            Lucy’s hands were numb when Carrie finally got the two of them free from their handcuffs. After Lucy’s threat, Sterling and Harvey ran off with their men in tow. Carrie looked at the swelling, discoloration, and bleeding around Lucy’s wrists from her trying to break free and save her son.

            Carrie pulled on Lucy’s collar to see the discoloration on her shoulders from where her arm had been dislocated from.

            “I’m going to set your arms back in place.” She told Lucy, earning no response. Carrie stood and held Lucy’s arm in place to snap back in. Lucy didn’t even seem fazed as Carrie popped both of her arms back into place. Her eyes only remained on what remained of her son.

            Slowly, Lucy pulled her hand up to look at it, almost as if she didn’t believe it was a part of her. She placed her hand down and shifted forward towards Abel’s body. She removed the ropes from his body. Abel’s head had been completely crushed and separated from his body. Lucy picked up the body, deadly calm, and held him close to her. Carrie watched Lucy whisper words of reassurance to the nonresponsive body before standing and leaving the room.

            Outside of the room, Carrie found herself throwing up in a bathroom. She gasped heavily when she finished, looking at the way her hands were trembling. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on where she went wrong and missed when Sterling lost it. Unfortunately, the only thing her brain could currently process was a repeat of Abel being murdered which led to another moment holding the toilet bowl.

            When she got herself under control, she cleaned up her mouth and fetched a blanket. She scanned the building for any remains of Sterling or the members of their organization that betrayed the two, but there was no one left in the building.

            Lucy was still in the room, holding Abel’s body. Carrie took the best deep breath she could and knelt down next to Lucy with the blanket held open. She looked up at Carrie, and Carrie had never seen her look so lost.

            “…They’re gone.” Carrie said after a moment. Lucy’s eyes drop back to Abel, and she buried her face in Abel’s chest before screaming loudly. Carrie pulled the blanket close to her and allowed a few more tears to fall. A few minutes later, Lucy reached forward and slowly pulled the blanket away from Carrie. She spread it out and lied Abel inside of it. She turned back and scooped up what was left of him to place in the blanket as well.

            Carrie followed behind Lucy as she carried the body down to the furnace. She looked back at Carrie who nodded her head and helped open the furnace door. The flames roared, and Lucy watched for a while before pushing her son inside. The two watched the blanket burn.

            “I want no part of him to exist in this cruel world,” Lucy muttered in explanation before closing the furnace doors. Carrie pulled Lucy into a tight hug. Lucy held onto Carrie’s arm with one hand, relaxing into her hold. When they parted, Carrie gave her a sharp look.

            “It’s time to work.” She stated. Lucy wiped her face and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before putting on her business face.

            “Bring me everyone.”

            Elsie looked at the beat up Carrie and Lucy while their doctor, Talia, patched them up. She was expecting a more in-depth explanation but received none. The team had gathered with Nicole sitting close to Lucy, watching the doctor treat her. Carrie watched everyone look at the two’s wounds while she prepared for the meeting.

            She ignored the looks, in favor of placing files in front of all of them. They all picked it up and their mechanic, Drake did a double take before looking at them with an incredulous look.

            “This can’t be real.” He said, breaking the silence.

            Carrie stepped back to look at all of them. “It’s real.” She replied. “Our next target is Sterling Bell.” Elsie looked at Lucy, who had still been silent this whole time. She waved the file at the two of them.

            “Did he do that to you guys?” She asked. The corners of James’s lips dipped into a deep frown.

            “It doesn’t matter,” Lucy responded as Talia released her to stand. She meets all of their gazes. They’ve all seen their boss annoyed, but they’ve never seen her with the fury that she had on her face. They all looked at her, a bit startled by the amount of fear her expression instilled in them. “Sterling killed Abel.” The room was quiet.

            “Why?” Talia asked, confused. Lucy glanced back at Talia.

            “…He didn’t believe he was the father.” She answered, earning more confused looks. “He’s taken everything from me.” She stated as she slapped papers off of her desk. “I let a snake slide right under my nose.” She growled menacingly.

            “What about Harvey?” Caleb asked. Lucy waved him off.

            “As if I care about that spineless shit.” She stepped behind her desk and looked at her team. “I only want Sterling.” She looked at the file Carrie had put together. “Carrie. Elsie.” She turned her head to face the two of them. “I want you to find him. Him and everything that has to do with his business.”

            “Is this what you really want, Lucy?” Stephen interrupted. Her eye moved to him. “This is Sterling. The man you love.” Lucy looked at him for a long time before giving him a cold smile.

            “Love dies.” She answered simply. James raised his hand slightly.

            “Carrie, how long will it be before you can find him?”

            She pondered the question for a minute. “…Thirty-six hours…give or take.” She answered with a slight shrug.

            “I’m not in a rush,” Lucy mentioned. She sat down in her chair, drumming her hands on her stomach as she leaned back in the seat. “I want to spend some time off the grid. It will increase his paranoia and make him sloppy, which would just be lovely for me, you see?” Her face relaxed as she closed her eyes. “I want to find him, and destroy everything we have built. I want no trace of him to remain.” Taryn nodded her head.

            “Anything for you.” She replied. Lucy opened her eyes and smiled softly.

            “Start planning and get enough rest since we have some big plans coming up.” She popped out of the chair with a laugh. “We should also get ready to make the news because I…I’m not doing this quietly.” Lucy walked out of the room with Nicole trailing behind her. Drake let out a breath of relief, slouching in his chair.

            “Holy shit, I’ve never seen Lucy look that scary.” He said while scratching the top of his hair. Elsie scoffed and shook her head.

            “Please. When she confronts Sterling, it’ll be even scarier. I’m gonna make damn sure I’m not in the room with her.” Drake stretched and stood.

            “I guess I better head out to the market and find us some good cars to make some alterations too. I’m taking a guess that our current vehicles won’t be good enough for what Lucy has planned.” He said to himself.

            “How did this happen?” James wondered.

            “Lucy became weak.” Stephen deadpanned. Carrie shot him a warning glare. Everyone looked at Stephen who only looked at Carrie. “We both watched it happen. The look in Lucy’s eyes after meeting Sterling changed. She let him cloud her judgement and now she’s reaping what she sowed.” Carrie grabbed his shirt angered by how right he was. He only looked at her, holding her wrist softly. “Lucy is not the only one to blame.” He assured her.

            “I should’ve taken out that fucker when I could,” Caleb muttered. Talia clapped her hands, snapping everyone out of their self-pity party.

            “Now is not the time to wallow in our own regret.” She began. The others relaxed a bit. Talia smiled. “The boss has given us orders, and it’s time to get to work. While Elsie and Carrie do their research, we should be improving our own skill sets. James, be a dear and drop me at my lab. There are new items on my agenda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hunt to end Sterling begins!  
> I know there hasn't been much Tommy/Lucy but once I finish explaining the backstory there will be more of those two!


	23. A Vengeful Bitch

            “So the ones I have yet to meet are Drake and Talia,” Tommy commented. “What are they like?”

            “Drake’s harmless,” Carrie said dismissively. “For Talia, I suppose it all depends on how pissed she is at us. She can’t be that mad considering we’re all still alive.”

            “What do mean?” Lizzie asked. Carrie rubbed her mouth.

            “Not even our old team knows this.” She started. “Lucy recruited Talia because she was a doctor, rare for a woman to have that kind of skill in this day and age. Talia was also quite knowledgeable in poisons, knowing how to identify as well as create them.”

            “Meaning she could release poisonous gas into our homes at any time,” Tommy concluded.

            “That complicates things,” Arthur said. Carrie shrugged.

            “If she hasn’t done it now, there’s little chance of her doing it at all.” She assured them. “She’s the type that likes to wrap things up quickly. No, I think she’s sitting on the sidelines for this one.”

            “For now.” Tommy speculated. “But continue the story. I’m assuming you found Sterling.”

            “Yes,” Carrie answered, looking at her tea. “I found him and Harvey hiding out in the West, in Colorado. That prick had set up his own armed forces out of fear for if and when Lucy came.” She smiled softly and looked from her tea up at everyone. “Look, Lucy may say a lot of things and never go through with it. However, if she says she’s going to kill you, you damn well better make your peace with whoever you believe in.”

            “It was full-out war,” Nicole said. “The body count was racked up pretty high.”

            “What about the police?” Polly asked.

            “It’s not too hard to bribe police chiefs,” Carrie replied. “Plus, with the war wrapping up as well, they weren’t too concerned what people were up to in the backwaters of Colorado.”

            “What did you guys do there?” John questioned. Nicole looked over at him.

            “Lucy made Sterling regret ever stepping into her office all those years ago.”

.

.

.

            “Why a bunker?” Lucy muttered confused as she looked at Carrie’s investigation files.

            “To wait out the apocalypse that is you, Lucy.” James joked. Lucy placed the file down on her desk as she rolled her eyes.

            “He can bury himself in the center of the Earth, and I’d still find him.”

            Elsie stepped up to Lucy’s desk in her new office where they were all gathered. “Sterling is probably scared shitless right now.” She said smugly. “We’ve taken over all of his defenses, and the only people left on his side are the poor saps buried in the bunker with him.” Drake looked up from where he was doing final alterations to the motorcycles they were going to use.

            “It doesn’t change the fact that he’s got all of his security with him.” He mentioned. “There’s no guarantee we’ll get out alive.”

            “Where’s the faith, Drake?” Caleb asked with a chuckle. He looked at Lucy. “We’ve all been trained by the devil herself. Sterling will have to do something extreme if he wants the upper hand.” Stephen glanced at Lucy. She did a small double take at him when she noticed him looking at her. She smiled.

            “Stop worrying about what might happen.” She told them. “I just want his head. It’s a fairly easy objective.” She looked down at where Nicole had placed her head in Lucy’s lap. She ran her hand through the girl’s head. “Nicole and Carrie are staying behind.” She decided. Nicole pulled her head up in a flash and looked at Lucy upset.

            “I agree,” Taryn said with a nod. Nicole looked at her. “It’s too dangerous, Nicole. Don’t worry. I’ll keep Lucy safe.”

            “We all will,” James added. Lucy smirked.

            “I didn’t know I needed this much protection.”

            “Tomorrow night will end with a bang,” Elsie said, smiling.

            That night, Nicole slept quietly on Lucy’s bed while Lucy sat on the edge on the bed, lost in thought with her eyes closed pointed at the ground. Across the room, Carrie sat at a desk, putting together envelopes that had everyone’s final payments. Carrie took a deep breath, stopping what she was doing to stare at the wall.

            “It doesn’t have to end this way.” She spoke after a moment. “I actually enjoy what we do.”

            Lucy slowly opened her eyes, staring at the hardwood. “…I’m done, Carrie.”

            Carrie hummed softly. “And what about everyone else?”

            “Just because I’m leaving doesn’t mean the others have to follow me.” Lucy stood and walked over to Carrie, placing her hand on her shoulder. “You’re free to leave as well.” Carrie looked at her.

            “I wouldn’t do that.” She said, holding Lucy’s hand. “You can’t live without me, after all.” Lucy kissed the top of Carrie’s head.

            “Good.”

            When the night of the attack came, Colorado’s winds were very cool with the temperature’s dropping as the sunset. The team and Lucy stood on a cliffside, watching the outside of Sterling’s bunker. She huffed in disbelief at the amount of security Sterling had managed to scrounge up from the ashes of his empire.

            James exhaled cigarette smoke, raising an eyebrow at the army before them. “This is going to be a lot more work than I signed up for.” He muttered, taking another drag on his cigarette. Elsie put down her binoculars and looked at James.

            “There are more guards than we originally scouted. The increase is probably due to the fact that we just took down the last of his outposts.” She eyed Taryn. “With quite a loud bang.” Taryn noticed her looking.

            “…I’m not a sorcerer. I can’t control the volume. Besides, your plan was too complicated.”

            “It wasn’t complicated!” Elsie hissed. “It was carefully planned out to the teeth. What if there was an unknown variable that could’ve activated when you decided to have fun with fireworks!?”

            “But there wasn’t.” Taryn pointed out. Elsie’s frown deepened.

            “Colorado is a beautiful place,” Lucy said wistfully, breaking up the argument. Taryn sighed and finished up her wiring.

            “Everything is ready, Boss.” Lucy nodded her head before sighing and cracking her neck.

            Elsie looked at everyone. “Okay, we only get one shot at this guys.” She pointed at the bunker door. “The bunker door will seal in exactly 45 seconds once Sterling is alerted to our presence, so we’ll have to get through the army fast so I can make sure that door stays open.”

            Drake put on his goggles and patted one of the motorbikes. “No worries with speed. These babies have been retrofitted for maximum speed and dexterity. We’ll make it.” Lucy got on the bike, turning on the engine. She glanced back at everyone before facing forward with a small smile playing on her face.

            “Let’s do it.” She revved her engine before driving off of the cliff. She landed on the side of it with a grunt, dodging the large boulders. She used one as a ramp and landed on the ground safely. She listened for the other engines to make sure everyone made it down before charging forward. She accelerated faster as she saw the men turn to see what the noise was about.

            At that instant, Taryn sets off numerous explosives. A few took out trees which landed on the men’s artillery and vehicles. The men scattered, breaking their formation. Lucy ducked and dodged the falling trees. She pulled her bike on top of one, aiming for the man getting on the mounted gun.

            She jumped off of the bike just as it flew off of the tree. It knocked the man and the gun over. In mid-air, Lucy pulled out her gun and began shooting down men. She landed with a slide, tossing her empty gun, and pulling out her baton, knocking men off their feet. Men aimed their guns at her.

            Stephen pulled her out of their firing range, gunning the men down. He pushed another gun into her hand, not looking at her while he shot men down with nearly perfect aim. Lucy joined him as they made their way towards the bunker door as it was nearly closed.

            “I got it!” Elsie yelled as the door began to reopen. “The gate’s open!”

            “Don’t let her in!” Men barked and yelled.

            Caleb shot men down with ease from a distance with his sniper rifle. He watched Lucy and Stephen through his scope, making sure they weren’t caught off guard. Lucy looked over to where she knew he was hiding and winked at him. Caleb chuckled and shot a man aiming at Lucy.

            “Lucy!” Elsie urged, motioning her head towards the bunker door. “Don’t waste your time with the small fries!”

            “Elsie, just let me have my fun,” Lucy grumbled underneath her breath. She hopped a bit before sprinting for the bunker door. James is immediately by her side, clearing her path with his gun. When they get through the door, a man is blocking their way down the stairs. Lucy waste no time to rush forward and jump, sending a powerful kick to the man’s chest. The man falls over, and she lands on his chest, riding him down the stairs.

            The men at the base of the stairs looked startled when they saw Lucy reach the base of the stair with the now dead man as her ride. James tossed her a gun which she immediately aimed at the men, gunning them down with ease. Stephen and James join her at the bottom of the stairs.

            “Oh, Sterling!” Lucy sang loudly as she kicked a man in the face, breaking his neck. Taryn, Elsie, and Caleb join them in the first room of the bunker. Elsie jogs over to Lucy and hands her a map.

            “Hopefully Sterling didn’t make any alteration to this bunkers original design. I’ve lined the path to where he’ll more than likely be.” She explained. Lucy nodded her head. Taryn set down her bag of explosives and began setting them up.

            “Boss, you’ll have about 35 minutes more or less before this place goes up in flames,” Taryn explained.

            “So wrap it up quickly,” Elsie added. “Drake will be waiting for you with the truck.”

            Caleb handed Stephen and James more ammo, and the two reloaded their weapons. Lucy grabbed Caleb’s upper arm, and he looked at her. “Keep the girls safe.” She reminded him with a smirk.

            “Keep the boys close.” He replied, gathering his weapons. Lucy took a simple handgun and extra ammo.

            “It’s about time we brought this to a close, hmm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so I was on study abroad for like the past month and didn't upload my fic and planner to my travel laptop, so I couldn't update it. I did dabble on the idea of doing a side story of either Lucy's mom or how Carrie and Lucy met but ended up scrapping it!   
> See ya soon though!


	24. Fucking Bitch

            James and Stephen took the lead with Lucy coming up behind looking exhilarated. Her pupils were blown with adrenaline as the three fought their way deeper into the bunker. A man catches them off guard, opening a side door with his gun aimed at Stephen. Lucy pointed the nozzle of the gun down while sending her elbow into the man’s face.

            Lucy relieved him of his weapon and aimed it back at him, pulling the trigger. Their attention was distracted allowing another man to run towards them, firing his gun wildly.

            “Duck!” Lucy said pushing Stephen to the ground and getting hit in the arm. She grunted in pain. James peered from cover and shot the man. Stephen quickly inspected Lucy’s wound, sighing in relief when he saw it had only grazed her. “I’m fine.” She assured him. She picked up a machine gun and charged forward. She shot down anyone in her path.

            James kicked open a door, letting Lucy in first. From a hidden place in the corner, Harvey appeared and jumped on Lucy’s back. He used the momentum to throw her to the ground. Before James and Stephen interfere, men come rushing into the room, attacking the two men.

            Lucy kicked Harvey away as she rolled to her feet. “I have no ill will against you, Harvey.” She spoke lowly. He glared at her.

            “Who fucking cares? You’re not getting to my brother, Lucy!” He put his fists up. Lucy watched the action and scoffed. She motioned her fingers between the two of them.

            “Do you really think you stand a chance against me?”

            Harvey didn’t answer, jolting forward to swing his fist. Lucy stepped out of his range with ease. She shook her head before blocking his fist from above and throwing her own punch to his face. He stumbled back, still with his fist up. She spins, using her leg to bring his arms down while using the power to lift herself up and knee him in the face. Harvey landed roughly on the ground. Lucy kicked him in the face, breaking his nose. He gripped it in pain as blood rushed from his nose.

            “I don’t have time for you.” She said coldly. Harvey looked at his fallen men and then at the ground in frustration. Suddenly, he shot to his feet and pushed past Stephen and James to set off the alarm. The heavy footsteps of more men approaching caught the three’s ears.

            Harvey laughed the best he could as blood dripped from his nose. “I’ll never let you get to him.” Stephen hit him with the butt of his gun, knocking him out. Lucy frowned.

            “…Take care of this!” Lucy ordered as she took off through another door.

            “Lucy!” Stephen and James yelled. She ignored them and continued forward, ripping off her coat. She pulled a blade from her boot and used it as her defense to kill the men that tried to stop her.

            She pushed open another room and came to the center of the bunker. She hit the railing and looked down to see men guiding Sterling and a random woman to safety. Lucy smiled and hopped off the railing, landing roughly on one of the men. Sterling jumped startled by her sudden appearance, falling back on the ground. Lucy shot to her feet and threw her blade with precise aim into the other guard’s neck.

            The woman yelled as she ran to attack Lucy. Lucy rolled her eyes, pulling the handgun from one of the guards. She put a bullet between the woman’s eyes. Sterling’s breath grew shallow as he watched Lucy observe the woman. She noticed she was wearing normal clothes and then fixed her eyes on Sterling. He jolted slightly.

            “…We haven’t even officially filed for divorce, and you’re already fucking someone else.” Lucy started casually. She turned the gun in her hand. “Interesting. Forgive me if I’m wrong, but weren’t you supposed to put a baby in me?”

            Sterling put his hands up in surrender. “Luc, let’s calm down, hmm? I know you’re upset.”           She frowned.

            “Get up.” She instructed. Sterling keeps one hand out as he slowly gets back onto his feet. Lucy rubs her eyes, laughing before looking at him. “Abel was yours.”

            “Luc, listen to me. We can start again.” He bargained. “It’s not too late.” Lucy snorted softly before putting the safety back on the gun. She unloaded the gun and tossed the magazine and weapons to opposite sides of the room.

            “I’ve got to hand it to myself for being this calm.” She muttered to herself. She met her husband’s desperate gaze. “I’m not going to shoot you. I’m going to give you something you never gave Abel,” She noticed the twitch of his eye at the mention of Abel’s name, “The chance to defend yourself.”

            “Ho-how was a child supposed to defend himself?”

            “His mother would’ve defended him as would his father, but I guess,” Lucy took a deep breath to calm herself. “I guess he wasn’t as attached.”

            “Lucy…” He said softly. Lucy shook her head and clapped her hands.

            “That’s done!” She motioned him to attack. “You should probably get the first hit. This is a fight for your life.”

            “You can’t be serious.”

            Lucy rolled up her sleeves. “If you don’t want to attack first, I will.”

            “I’m at a significant disadvantage when it comes to physical capabilities.”

            Lucy shrugged. “So was Abel.”

            Sterling looked at her frustrated and conflicted. “All of this for a damn…” He moved fast, swinging his fist. Lucy easily deflected it, pulling his arm forward and throwing him to the ground.

            “You’re going to have to do better than that, Love.”

            He clenched his fist irritated and shot to his feet. He got Lucy in a bear hold before she could counter and threw her body into the ground. He sat on her stomach with a tight grip around her neck. She grabbed his arms trying to remove his hold.

            “Ruining our empire just because of that child!? Don’t be an idiot!” He barked. Lucy felt her airways constricting. “Do you think you’re a good guy hunting down a villain!” She forced a chuckle out and gave a dark smile.

            “You…are…nothing to me.” She bucked her hips, shifting his center of balance off. She used the chance to break his hold on her neck. She moved her right hip up, turning them over so that she landed on top. “Also, I don’t very much meet the requirements for a good guy,” Lucy added as she landed two swift punches to his face.

            She shifted back to her feet. Sterling made a pained noise as he gripped his face in pain. He took a deep breath and touched the blood on his lips. It had been a while since the man had been injured. Lucy made it her priority that he stayed safe when the two first started working together.

            “Get up.” She growled. He gets to his feet and throws a punch at Lucy. She deflected it, grabbing his arm. She pulled him forward and sent her fist into his gut. Sterling hunched over coughing. Lucy moved to approach him, but Sterling reacted fast, throwing his coat in her face and blocking her view of him. She was momentarily stunned, and he took the chance to grab her, slamming her face first into a pole.

            An explosion went off as Lucy groaned from the blow. A door flew open revealing strong, powerful flames. Sterling took the chance to escape the room. Lucy pulled the coat from her face in time to see him running through an entrance. She huffed before chasing after him. The explosions rock the bunker as she chases after Sterling.

            When she managed to catch up to him, she sent the sole of her foot back into his back.

            “Lucy!” James called out. Sterling rolled to the ground harshly.

            “Lucy!” Stephen yelled. She glanced back to where the two had finished gunning down a few lackeys. She faced them and pointed at them.

            “Get the hell out of here!” She ordered. Stephen shook his head.

            “I can’t do that. Not without you.”

            “I was not asking!” She shouted back as she kicked Sterling in the stomach, keeping him on the ground. There was a loud metal clang then flames erupted, separating Lucy from Sterling and James. Lucy looks at Sterling, a little out of breath. She removes her shirt due to the heat, leaving here only with a white tank top. Sterling spits out blood.

            “This isn’t going to bring Abel back.” He seethed with his blood covered teeth.

            “I know.” She smirked. “But it’s definitely going to feel good.” She moved her hand into a fist and swung. Sterling kicked her in the stomach then aimed for her legs, knocking her off balance. He clambered up to get on top of her. The two wrestled each other around the burning bunker, landing strong, painful blows on each other. The bunker was beginning to come down from all the flames. The two separated and pulled themselves up to their feet.

            “You’ve ruined everything!” Sterling shouted as he landing a strong left hook to her face. Lucy wiped the dripping blood from her lips with the top of her hand.

            “I should’ve realized it sooner.” She replied. “I should’ve let James and Stephen kill you at the beginning.” He screamed and began attacking again. Lucy grabbed him by the shirt and slammed her forehead into his. He fell to the ground with a grunt before scrambling to his feet to run away. “Running away seems to be all you’re good at!” She taunted as another explosion went off behind her. She looked around at the collapsing infrastructure before running after him.

            She managed to track him to a rusty corridor that was free of flames before she lost track of him. Lucy wiped the soot and sweat from her face as she continued down the corridor, looking for where he could get the jump on her. The corridor led to an old door. Lucy pushed it open and saw that it led to another part of the woods that was close to the river. This exit wasn’t on the blueprints, making her swear under her breath at the idea that Sterling probably had this as a last resort means of escape.

            She closed the door behind and looked around, listening for any movement that could be Sterling. It was too late when she finally did here him. Sterling appeared out of the dark, jumping onto Lucy’s back, and the two rolled down the hill. Lucy’s head hit a jagged rock, splitting the side of her head open with blood gushing out. She came to a stop, feeling her vision double and wobble. She struggled to get on all fours, blinking rapidly to focus her vision.

            Sterling came running at her, kicking her in the face with strength. Blood sprayed from her lips. He took his chance at the upper hand, landing several blows to her face. He pulled the semi-conscious Lucy to her feet.

            “You did this to yourself.” He told her. Lucy looked at him with a glazed look over her eyes. Her eyes drifted off to the side for a moment for looking at him again. Suddenly, she shoved Sterling back. He stumbled back, surprised she still had any strength.

            Lucy remembered Abel’s tears and punched Sterling. She remembered Abel’s laughed and pushed Sterling back further. She punched him again and again as she remembered Abel. She remembered the remains of Abel, and screaming, she used the remainder of her strength to impale Sterling onto a large piece of wood.

            Sterling’s eyes widened in surprise. He looked down to see the branch sticking out of his abdomen. Lucy leaned in close to him while gripping his shirt.

            “I think we can officially say this relationship is over.” She said hoarsely. Sterling met her gaze and stared at her before chuckling. Lucy felt the prick of a needle in her neck. She jerked back and removed the syringe that Sterling had jammed into her neck, now empty. She gripped her neck and looked at him. Sterling chokes on his blood, trying to smile.

            “I’ve given you enough opioids to send you right along with me, bitch.” He snickered. “Congratulations, you get to see your son again.”

            Lucy let the syringe drop from her hand and huffed a laugh, looking at her husband. “Darling…where the two of us are going, Abel ain’t gonna be there.”

            “You have a point,” Sterling said with a lift of his eyebrow. He groaned as he looked up at the stars. “I love you, Luc.”

            “Fuck you.”

            Lucy stumbled away from her dying husband and made it to the river. She looked up at the moon while taking shallow breaths. She slowing dragged herself into the cold Colorado water, letting her body float and move down the river. It was only a few minutes later that the water sloshed near her. Her eyes slowly shifted to see Carrie and Nicole moving to help her out of the water. Lucy smiled softly.

            “This wasn’t part of the plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the main story!


	25. Morphine is the Best

            Carrie looked at the tea leaves sitting at the bottom of her empty cup before setting it down. Her thoughts drifted to how they almost lost Lucy that night. She rubbed her temple as she felt a small headache approaching.

            “The others believed Lucy was dead. She left them with a final paycheck and the choice to do something new in life.” Carrie sighed, rubbing her eyes. “Apparently, they didn’t get the message. We managed to flush the drug out of her system with only minimal damage done. Once she was healed up, we left for London.”

            “Why didn’t she tell them she was alive at least?” Ada asked.

            “The whole incident with Sterling made her believe she corrupted people. She only came back here because of her mother’s roots here.” Carrie answered. “We started up the business, and life was relatively peaceful until recently.”

            The room was rather quiet as everyone processed the history Carrie had shared. Tommy swirled his glass full of whiskey before drinking it in one gulp.

            “Thank you for sharing that.” He stared. She smiled faintly at him.

            “It’s a part of the past I wouldn’t want to ever look at again.” She said.

            “Then why bring it up?” Everyone’s attention was grabbed by Lucy who appeared in the doorway to the living area. She was leaning on the wall and barely looked as if she could hold herself up. Carrie shifted to stand.

            “You shouldn’t be moving yet, Lucy.”

            “There wasn’t any liquor when I woke up.” She replied. Lucy’s eyes drifted, looking at everyone in the room. “So, now you know. Congratulations.” She shook her head. “I killed my husband in cold blood.”

            “With good intentions,” Polly added while putting out her cigarette. Lucy touched her head and winced at the slight pain.

            “I don’t need pity or sympathy.” Her attempt at her voice sounding sharp fell short as she felt her body grow weak. She slouched a bit on the door frame, making Carrie prepare to move to her. Tommy placed down his glass and strode over, picking her up with ease. He looked at his family.

            “Get some rest. We can reconvene later.” He instructed. Lucy reached out and grabbed a bottle of rum before allowing herself to be carried back to Tommy’s bedroom. Lucy pouted for a minute before wrapping her hands around Tommy’s neck, laying her head on his shoulder. His face softened at the action. He kissed the side of her temple.

            When he got to his room, he placed Lucy back on his bed. She reached out from him when he attempted to leave.

            “Come.” She asked simply. Tommy toed off his shoes and moved to the bed. He climbed in alongside her. Lucy sat up and began drinking the rum. He noticed some drip down the side of her mouth. He shifted to make Lucy put down the bottle of rum.

            Tommy used his tongue to lick up the rum before kissing Lucy deeply, enjoying the taste of rum in her mouth. He moved her to lie down as the two kissed for some time. When he did pull back, Lucy whined at the loss of contact. He looks down at her, pushing strands of her hair out of her face.

            “…Abel was the same age as Charlie.” He summarized. Lucy’s head dropped ungracefully onto a pillow. She nodded her head while staring at the ceiling. He used his hand to gently make her look at him. He kissed her forehead.

            “You won’t have to worry about him. The Peaky Blinders always keep family safe.” Lucy tilted her head and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

            “…Was that supposed to be a joke?”

            Tommy chuckled softly. Lucy rolled her eyes and moved Tommy, allowing for her to sit on his lap with her thighs on either side of him.

            “I think the two of us should do something else rather than talk about such depressing topics.” She kissed him again, grinding down on him as she felt heat pool into her stomach. Tommy placed his hands on her hips, stilling her movement.

            “You’re injured.” He said softly with his voice quietly restrained. Lucy picked up her bottle of rum, taking a long gulp before placing it down.

            “Alcohol heals me.” She replied, moving down for another kiss. He returned the kiss, stopping her hands when she tries to undress him.

            “Once you’re healed up, we can stay up all night in each other’s embrace,” Tommy promised with a chaste kiss to her cheek. Lucy sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Tommy rubbed her back in small, soft circles. “I won’t ever betray you, Lucy.” Her movements halted, and her breathing slowed. She chose not to say anything, only hugging Tommy tightly. He kissed her ear and rolled the two of them over so she could lie properly on the bed. “I forgot to mention this but you owe me an apology for pushing me out of a moving vehicle.”

            She snorted a laugh and then winced at the pain it caused her ribs. “Don’t make me laugh.” Tommy watched her in amusement. Lucy relaxed in the sheets as Tommy pulled them over her body. He used on arm to prop his head up and the other was lightly resting on her stomach.

            “I can’t lose you,” Tommy said softly. Lucy closed her eyes.

            “I was about to say the same thing to you.”

            A week and a half passed before Lucy found herself jerking awake at the sound of the doorbell ringing with incredible persistence. She was still healing up and practically slept the days away. She looked around confused, taking a moment before realizing she was at Tommy’s house.

            There was a commotion downstairs with plenty of yelling that was muffled by the walls. The yelling got louder as it came closer to the master bedroom, and Lucy could hear her name being called. The door swung open with urgency.

            “Lucy!” Talia yelled. Lucy buried her head in her pillow with a groan. Talia looked at the bandages on Lucy’s head. “Good Lord, they beat you to a bloody pulp.” Lucy perked her head up, staring at the headboard.

            “I’m getting rather used to it.”

            “That’s what you deserve for lying to us,” Talia said with a huff. She attempted to enter the room with her medical bag, but Tommy grabbed her arm tightly. He pulled her back. Talia looked up at him.

            “The last acquaintance of Lucy’s tried to kill her. What makes you any different?” He asked lowly. She looked at him in disbelief.

            “Unlike the others, Mr. Shelby,” She began as she ripped her arm away from him, “I can’t be bought.” Tommy looked at her eyes for a long moment before allowing Talia inside. She straightened herself up and went to Lucy’s side, pointing her thumb back at him. “Well, he’s certainly an improvement over the last one.”

            Carrie stepped towards Tommy, noticing his unease at Talia begin so close to Lucy. She patted his back. “Talia has always been Lucy’s doctor.” Talia looked back at Carrie.

            “Since I didn’t take the money, Stephen didn’t trust me, so I was kept in the dark.” She explained. “It was only after the truck incident that I managed to get a hold of your location.” Lucy sat up at that revelation. Talia looked at her. “They figured out where all of you live. I suggest you change your living arrangements.” She pursed her lips. “Harvey was trying to make me create biochemical weapons. I don’t even know how the fuck he figured out my area of expertise. I left before the situation turned ugly.” Tommy ran a cigarette between his lips before lighting it.

            “You don’t have any stashed away, do you?” He asked. Talia shook her head.

            “I got rid of everything after the great war. All of the ingredients, I know by heart. It was Lucy’s requirements before I came to work for her.” Tommy looked at Carrie. She gave a short nod to assure him that Talia was okay.

            “I warn you, Talia. Don’t do anything of ill will to Lucy.”

            “I owe Lucy my life.” She assured him. She rolled her eyes. “I just wish the others would remember that.”

            “I broke the most important rule and lied to them.”

            Talia watched Lucy. “I won’t ask why you did it, but I am happy to see you again.” The two smiled at each other. Talia reached into her medical bag and pulled out a stethoscope along with other materials. She began to clean and re-bandage Lucy’s wounds as well as add ointment to her bruises. She injected some pain medication into her. “This will also help reduce swelling.” She added. She checked Lucy’s pulse and breathing. “Yup, cracked ribs. I wouldn’t say broken since you’d be in more pain than you currently are.” She finished patching her up before looking at everyone in the room. “I could convince the others to come back to Lucy.”

            “I don’t need a personal army anymore.” Lucy countered. Her and Talia’s eyes met. “I’m retired.” Talia blinked in confusion, moving to look at Carrie then returning her gaze back to Lucy. “Why have you changed so much?”

            Lucy leaned back against her pillow, exhaling deeply. “I’m tired.” Talia’ s eyes drifted over the injuries. She closed them and sighed.

            “So what’s the plan?” She asked resigned.

            “I have an idea,” Tommy said as he blew out smoke.


	26. Oh Shit

            “I’m impressed with your information network, Tommy.” Lucy complimented as she looked up at him. She was seated on a wooden block on a rooftop.

            “Harvey is in my town.” Tommy reminded her as he adjusted his hat on his head. This put a smile on Lucy’s face. The two heard the sounds of their target approaching. “Get ready.” She turned her attention to her sniper rifle, propping it up correctly while loading it up. She peered into the scope and watched the car turn around the corner.

            “There you are.” She whispered softly, corner of her lip twitching upward.

            “One chance,” Tommy said watching Lucy.

            “Love, I only miss when I want to.” She muttered before pulling the trigger. Lucy got a good hit to the engine. The car stuttered to a stop, and immediately, armed men come out of the vehicle, looking around for the shooter.

            Stephen is the last to come out of the car with his gun. A woman and kid, couldn’t be more than thirteen, come out of the car behind him. Tommy kissed the top of Lucy’s head. “Don’t let Stephen get the upper hand on you.” Lucy looked up at him, feigning disbelief.

            “I don’t like to make the same mistake twice.” She reloaded the weapon and shot down the three guards. Stephen looked up and around until his eyes landed on Lucy. She waved her hand happily while Tommy just looked at him.

            Stephen frowned and then looked to the side to evade Nicole’s blow. Nicole elbowed him in the gut and moved to draw her weapon. Stephen pushed her, causing her to miss her shot. He grabbed her and threw her to the other side of the car while taking her gun and unloading it.

            “Lucy,” Tommy said already making the move to the fire escape to get to Stephen. Lucy dismantles her gun as she watches the wife and kid run into an empty building with Stephen following behind them. Lucy rocked her jaw from side to side before following after Tommy.

            “He’s gone into the empty building.” She told Tommy as he helped her onto the fire escape. She pointed at which building.

            “Let’s not keep him waiting.” The two hurried down two floors of the fire escape before Tommy came to a stop. Lucy stopped behind him with a questioning look. He gestured to the open window across from him. He hops onto the railing of the fire escape and jumps into the window. He landed safely before looking back at Lucy, using his head to motion him over.

            Lucy smiled and followed him over. When she landed inside the building, Tommy shushed her as the two heard Stephen giving the wife instructions on how to escape. “I could take care of Stephen.” Tommy offered. Lucy took a deep breath, knowing that Stephen was far stronger than her in terms of hand-to-hand combat.

            “…I can do it.” She said finally. Tommy looked at her a bit unconvinced, but he decided to let it go. He pressed his lips against hers and could hear a relieving sigh come from her nose as she deepened the kiss. Tommy pulled back before the two could get distracted and moved forward. Lucy grumbled her annoyance at him getting her riled up while following behind him.

            Stephen held his hand out to stop the wife from continuing walking as Tommy and Lucy revealed themselves to him. He pushed her behind him as he stepped forward. The woman and kid looked like they had been living a well-off, sheltered life. The woman looked at Lucy, trying to put on a brave face. Lucy watched her with slight amusement.

            “Would you please come with me?” Lucy asked politely. The woman held her son’s hand.

            “You’re Lucy.” She stated. “The one that my husband wants dead.”

            “I’m the one.” Lucy pointed at her. “You must be new to the shitstorm.”

            “My father will kill you!” Her son proclaimed. “Just give up, because he always wins!”

            “Peter…” Stephen warned quietly. That didn’t seem to stop him.

            “You killed my uncle, you witch!” He said pushing his mother’s arm away. “You don’t scare me! None of this does!” He grabbed Stephen’s gun and pointed it at Lucy. Stephen attempted to grab it, but Peter moved away from him. Tommy watched the kid with interest and pulled his own gun out, pointing it at Peter. The kid looked at him confused. “What…what are you doing? Don’t get involved!”

            “You kill Lucy, I kill you.” He responded flatly.

            “He’s a child!” The wife exclaimed.

            “He’s obviously wanting to be a man with the way he’s drawn that weapon,” Tommy replied. Lucy looked up at Tommy with an eyebrow raised. He met her eyes for a second before training them back on the kid. Peter’s hand began to shake, and Tommy huffed a chuckle before firing.

            Peter swore in pain as the bullet hit the gun, twisting it violently out of his hand. Tommy moved quickly to kick the gun away, pushing the kid to the ground. Lucy was distracted by the sound of the gunshot that she didn’t see the mean left hook Stephen had waiting for her. She fell to the ground with a grunt.

            The wife picked Peter up and ran off. Tommy looked back at Lucy, and moving with urgency, deflected Stephen’s next blow.

            “I got it!” Lucy said, moving back to her feet. “Get the misses and the kid.” She countered the punch Stephen was about to throw and sent the palm of her hand into his nose. He stumbled back, giving Tommy the chance to get away. Stephen watches him get away and looks at Lucy with cold eyes.

            “How’s Talia?” He asked, rubbing his nose to ease the pain.

            “You could ask her yourself if you joined me,” Lucy replied. She noticed him waver for a fraction of a second.

            “…I already took the money.” He swung his leg up at Lucy. She shifted back, but he reacted fast, using his other leg to get her in the face. She rolled upright after the knock to the ground, backhanding Stephen. He grimaced in pain, punching her in the stomach. Lucy outwardly groaned. Stephen aimed for her face, and she grabbed his arm while turning, throwing him over her shoulder.

            He landed with a grunt, quickly rolled to the side when Lucy stomped hard where his head would be. He jerked his body, swiping Lucy’s legs out from under her. She landed on her stomach and bounced back to her feet at the same time as Stephen.

            “I’m confused, Lucy.” He began between pants. “You would never condone the hard of a kid.”

            “Tommy’s wasn’t going to kill him.” She answered with a shake of her head. “Just scare him a little. And I’m not going to do anything to him.” The two walked in a circle, always across from each other. “You were my right hand, Stephen. You know me better than that.”

            “Apparently I didn’t know you well enough considering how quick you were to abandon us.” Lucy rolled her eyes and stretched her arms out while leaning forward.

            “I gave you an out!” She argued. Stephen moved fast. Lucy could react in time to block to strong punch to her jaw.

            “That’s bullshit, Lucy!” He spat back. He leaned in close to her on the ground, anger clear on his face. “What was the first rule? Huh?! To never lie, Lucy!” He stepped back as Lucy stood back to her feet. She wiped the blood from her lips with a laugh.

            “So, joining Harvey was you all’s way of getting back at me?”

            “The pay isn’t too bad either.”

            She frowned and kicked him in the chest. “I’m disappointed, Stephen.” She stepped towards him. “I thought you all were better than this.”

            “I don’t want to hear that from you.” He growled.

            “The first rule was to never lie.” Lucy agreed with a nod. She met Stephen’s gaze. “I’m sorry.” She apologized seriously. “Killing Sterling made me reevaluate my lifestyle. I never meant to hurt you this bad.” He stared at her in disbelief.

            “Your apologies mean nothing!” He yelled, slamming his foot hard into her stomach. Lucy landed with a grunt and skidded across the ground. She whimpered in pain from the aggressive blow, but she did her best to not scream in pain. She grunted and rolled onto all fours, coughing and wincing at the pain.

            She slowly picked herself up from the ground. She wobbled a bit, trying to stand straight. “Is that the best-.” Lucy’s face contorted into one of agony as pain ripped through her stomach. She gripped it tightly. “Ah.” She said softly, hunching over. She felt something wet begin to drip down her leg, staining her pants. She reached down with trembling fingers and touched her wet pant crotch. Lucy pulled her hand up, eyes widening as she looked at her bloodstained fingers. Stephen’s face became one of shock. She met Stephen’s eyes. “I…I…” She stuttered before falling unconscious to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol wild right?


	27. I Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up!  
> \- unsettling imagery  
> \- talks of abortion

            There was soft laughter. Abel was smiling and laughing, reaching up for Lucy. Lucy picked him up happily. She twirled around with him in the front yard of her home, playing with him and his favorite doll. Abel wrapped his small arm around Lucy’s shoulders. She breathed in his scent and rubbed his back. She felt something damp. She raised her hand, and Lucy’s eyes widened as she stared at her bloodstained hand.

            She shifted Abel back and stared at the dent in his head. Abel opened his mouth to speak, but blood only poured out of his mouth. Lucy held him in horror, and Abel’s scream filled the air. Suddenly, he was gone from her arms, and she was back in that cold, tiled cellar. She stared at the blood that surrounded her. It covered the floor of the room completely.

            A small body stood in the shadows. It let go of something that moved through the blood and she looked down as the object hit her shoe. Lucy choked on air as she stared down at the eye that was looking back up at her. The small body moved forward, and Abel was missing half of his face. He smiled, and blood oozed from his mouth.

            “Mommy?” He said before screaming loudly. Lucy covered her ears and shut her eyes as she fell to her knees, sending blood up around her.

            “Stop it!” She screamed.

            Lucy surged awake, breathing hard. The nurse that was checking on her was startled by her sudden reanimation. Lucy looked around erratically, not registering where she was. She saw the IV in her arm and ripped it from her arm.

            “Ms. Bell, please calm down!” The nurse urged as she tried to hold Lucy down. Lucy struggled against her hold violently. “Help!” The nurse called out. Doors opened, revealing Talia and Tommy rushing into the room. Lucy thrashed against their holds.

            “Stop!” Lucy kept screaming as she tried to free herself. Tommy blocks Lucy’s view, making sure he was all she saw. He held her face.

            “It’s okay, Lucy.” He told her. “It’s okay.” Lucy slowly felt calm as she stared up at Tommy with wide, scared eyes while breathing hard. Talia released Lucy when she stops moving and pushed her hair back.

            “You and your baby are safe, Boss,” Talia assured her. Tommy let go of Lucy, and she took a deep breath as she let herself sit up properly. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked around, registering that she was in a hospital.

            “Where’s Carrie?” Lucy asked, her voice hoarse. Tommy gave her a cup of water which she finished in one gulp.

            “She’s…outside with Stephen,” Talia answered, looking at Lucy with a look that Lucy couldn’t recognize.

            “Okay,” Lucy muttered as she caught her breath. “Get them for me.” Talia poked her head out the door for a moment, and then Stephen walked in with Carrie behind him. Lucy looked at Stephen. “So, why the sudden change in…” Lucy stopped as her brain began to function correctly. She looked up at Talia. “What baby?” She asked. Talia pursed her lips as she looked at Lucy.

            “…I thought I heard a second heartbeat when I treated you before. Now that I got you in a hospital, I was able to confirm it. You’re about eight weeks, give or take.” She explained. “The real confirmation was the slight trauma you received during the fight with Stephen.”

            “Sorry…” Stephen mumbled, rubbing his upper arm. Carrie patted him on the back.

            “Luckily, the baby is resilient and there’s been no significant damage to the baby,” Carrie said with a smile. Talia looked at Lucy’s chart while she spoke.

            “The fighting and stress could’ve been a trigger for the blood.” She continued as she looked through papers. “I’ll just have to monitor you closely for a few days. I’m not worried though.”

            “I’m pregnant,” Lucy stated.

            “Yes,” Tommy answered. Lucy’s gaze drifted down to her stomach very slowly. Without warning, her hand shot out to gran Talia’s arm, making her jump for a moment.

            “…Get rid of it.” Lucy said quietly.

            “What?” Carrie asked, taking a step forward. Tommy looked at Lucy, straightening himself up. Lucy looked at Talia.

            “I don’t want it.” She stated more clearly. Her hand was trembling slightly, and Tommy noticed it. He softly pulled her hand from Talia. Her eyes moved to meet Tommy’s gaze, and her hand landed on her stomach. Tommy pushed her hair back then looked and saw blood starting to drip from Lucy’s stomach where her nails were digging into it.

            “Lucy!” Tommy grabbed her hand, stopping her. She immediately smacked his hand away from her.

            “Take it out, Talia!” Lucy ordered with a sharp look. Talia looked at Lucy disturbed, making her frown deeply. “Fine.” Lucy grabbed a scalpel. “I’ll do it myself!”

            “Lucy, no!” Carrie exclaimed. Tommy grabbed Lucy’s arms and pinned her to the bed while Talia and Carrie pried the scalpel from her hand. Lucy fought against Tommy’s hold, but she didn’t have her full strength to do anything but flail her legs.

            “I don’t want it! Please!” She pleaded, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Tommy looked at the others.

            “Leave us.” He instructed. Talia looked at him with apprehension. “I have her.” Stephen took any sharp objects with him as the three left Tommy with Lucy. “Lucy.” Tommy started when they were alone. Lucy had her eyes shut, trying to shove her face into her pillow. “Lucy, sweetheart, look at me.” She let herself breathe, opening her eyes to look at Tommy’s watch.

            “…I can’t do it, Tommy.” She breathed, tears wetting the pillow. “I’m not strong enough.” Tommy released her, and he caressed her cheeks gently.

            “Oh, Sweetheart.” He said softly, gently moving her head so that she’d look at him. “Tell me why you don’t want our child.” He requested softly. Lucy took a deep breath.

            “I can’t. I can’t go through it again.” Lucy answered. “I don’t want to raise a child only for them to be taken from me. I can’t. I won’t make it.” Tommy processed her answer while wiping the tears from Lucy’s cheek.

            “Why do you think the same thing will happen now?” She looked at him before down casting her gaze before she spoke. Tommy interrupted her train of thought. “Do not compare me to Sterling, Lucy.” He said sharply. Lucy looked at Tommy and saw the seriousness in his eyes that made her swallow hard. His features softened and he moved to lift up her shirt. He kissed her stomach where her nails had cut it. “I love you. I will love this child as well.”

            She watched him, breathing softly. “…Do you think it’s yours?” Tommy lifted his head to look at Lucy as she looked down at him. He took her hand, kissing it softly.

            “I do. No matter what, it’s mine. It’s ours.” Lucy gave him a half smile.

            “You really know how to sweet talk someone.” She teased. Tommy pressed the side of his head to her stomach, closing his eyes to focus on hearing the baby’s heartbeat. He knew he wouldn’t be able to, but he just wanted to feel Lucy’s warmth and be close to the life the two had created together.

            “Please keep it.” Tommy requested. Lucy’s breath faltered, and she looked down at him. She ran her hand through Tommy’s hair, feeling a wave of calm stretch through her body. He wasn’t Sterling.

            “…I’m difficult to handle when pregnant.” She finally said after a long moment. She felt the smile that came over Tommy’s face. He chuckled softly. Lucy made him look at her. “Promise me you won’t go anywhere.” He shifted back up to kiss Lucy.

            “You’ve become home for me. I’m not going anywhere.” A smile played on Lucy’s lips, and she kissed him.

            “Did you catch the wife and child?” Lucy asked when the broke apart from each other. Tommy laughed and buried his face in the side of her neck.

            “Already back in business. It wasn’t an issue to catch them.” His fingers played on her stomach. “Don’t stress. It’s bad for the baby.”

            “My pregnancy does not change the problem at hand.” Tommy sat back in the chair next to Lucy’s bed.

            “We’ll need to change tactics. You’re not allowed to fight anymore.” He put a cigarette in his mouth, but he didn’t light it. “There are other ways to fight than your fist.” Lucy chuckled and sat up.

            “Where’s the fun in that?”

            “Lucy…” Tommy said in warning. She placed her hands up in defeat.

            “Okay.” She looked towards the door. “Talia! Get back in here so I can be discharged!” Talia is quick to come back in with Stephen. Lucy looks him up and down. “All right, why are you here, Stephen?”

            “The baby.” He deadpanned. Talia crossed her arms and gave Stephen a look. The two looked at each other, having a silent conversation before he sighed heavily while rolling his eyes. “Carrie told me what really happened.” Talia gestured for him to continue. “And I’d like to apologize for losing my shit the way I did.”

            “You all really don’t hate Lucy,” Tommy commented. Stephen gave Tommy a look of suspicion before shrugging.

            “I guess we all have extreme ways of dealing with loss.”

            “What are Harvey’s plans?” Lucy questioned.

            “We were planning an attack on the Shelby homes.” He answered immediately. Tommy looked at him. “Your attack yesterday took us off guard. I’m sure Harvey is losing it now that you’ve taken his child.” Lucy reached out to take Tommy’s hand, playing with his fingers.

            “Return to Harvey.” She instructed.

            “No.” Stephen retaliated. Talia smacked him on the chest, but he ignored her. “Why?”

            “I need to keep track of Harvey.” She elaborated. She met his eyes. “You’re going to keep me up to date.” The two watched each other while Stephen clenched and unclenched his fists.

            “…I understand.” He replied. Stephen looked at Lucy playing with Tommy’s hand before looking at Tommy. “Nothing had better happen to her and the baby.” He warned. Lucy smiled softly. Tommy held Lucy’s hand while looking at Stephen, unaffected.

            “I’m not the one who kicked Lucy through a window. I didn’t put her in the hospital, either.” Tommy responded calmly. Stephen’s eye twitched with annoyance.

            “I wouldn’t have attacked her if I knew she was with child.” Stephen snapped. He looked at Lucy. “I’ll speak with Carrie and keep her up to date. Excuse me.” Talia let her hands brush Stephen’s before he left the room. Lucy turned to look at Tommy.

            “Stephen isn’t all bad.” She told him.

            “I agree,” Tommy spoke. Lucy pulled the cigarette from his mouth and tossed it in the trash. “It’s nice to have several people that want to keep the baby safe.” Lucy smiled and began making revisions to her plan in the back of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a lot!   
> Annnnd I finally have an ending in mind!! Hopefully, I can wrap this up in like another four chapters or so! Maybe less!


	28. Elephant in the Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mentions of domestic abuse*

            Lucy never thought she’d ever find a use for the numerous residential properties she’s purchased. She had been considering changing a handful of them into brothels, but now, she was glad that she hadn’t followed through on the idea. It was easy to relocate the Shelby family into the several homes for their safety. It was better that they couldn’t be tracked by Harvey this way.

            Carrie, Lucy, and Harvey’s wife, Jillian, sat in the kitchen of Lucy’s personal home. She bought the home early on, but she always found herself sleeping in the apartment that rested in her old office. However, thanks to Taryn, Lucy returned to her home.

            “Are you going to kill me?” Jillian asked as she stared at her hands in her lap with a somber look. Carrie looked up from her planner for a moment before returning to her writing.

            “No, we’re using you as a bargaining chip.” She informed her. Jillian looked up and scoffed.

            “This is a bit outside of your usual antics, no?” She asked Lucy. Lucy pushed one shoulder upward nonchalantly.

            “I’m tired of play to Harvey’s wants.” She replied. “He’s aware of how I operate, so I have to change that accordingly.”

            “No harm will come to you or Peter so long as you cooperate with us,” Carrie added.

            “Harvey will kill the two of you if something happens to Peter.”

            “Harvey may talk big shit, but he’s still the same spineless shit I met all those years ago,” Lucy told her with mild annoyance. Jillian rolled her eyes and picked up a cigarette.

            “Can I smoke?”

            “No,” Carrie said immediately. Jillian raised an eyebrow, glancing at Lucy who shrugged.

            “I’m not particularly fond of the smell of smoke currently.”

            At that moment, Polly walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea. She put sugar and milk in it before sitting down at the table with the other three. She eyed Jillian before taking a sip of her tea. A look of mild irritation graced Jillian’s face.

            “So now I have an old hag here to interrogate me. Swell.” She bit out.

            Polly didn’t look at the girl as she held the teacup just a bit away from her lips. “I suggest you watch your tongue before I cut it out and make you swallow it.” She warned calmly before taking another sip. Lucy rubbed her mouth to prevent herself from smiling.

            “Polly’s a lot scarier than me,” Lucy stated. Polly finished half of her tea before standing and grabbing a telephone.

            “What you’re going to do,” Polly began as she turned to place the telephone on the table, “Is call your husband, Harvey.” She reached in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with a location, placing it in front of Jillian. “You’re going to tell him to meet you there in three days to discuss negotiations.” Jillian didn’t move her head as her eyes shifted down to gaze at the paper. She then looked at Lucy.

            “Do you really think you can stop Harvey after what you did to Sterling?” She questioned her. Lucy adjusted in her seating, strumming her fingers on the table.

            “Those brothers brought this on themselves,” Lucy answered. “I’m paying my dues, and it’s about time he did the same.”

            “…You can’t stop him.”

            “Alone? Maybe not.” Polly acknowledged. “However, she’s got me here, and that settles everything.” Lucy looked at her finger while smiling softly at Polly’s statement. Polly pushed the phone closer to Jillian, and she only stared at it. Lucy sighed, tired of just waiting, and grabbed the phone. She requests the line that Harvey was using.

            “Hello?” She heard him say. She played with the cord while leaning back.

            “Hello, Harvey.” She spoke kindly. Harvey growled over the line.

            “If you’ve hurt ma child, I’ll hurt ya worse than you can imagin’.” He threatened lowly.

            “Relax,” Lucy sang softly. “Jillian and Peter are all right.” She looked at his wife. “Your wife would actually like to speak to you.”

            “I wanna speak to ma son.”

            Lucy twirled a match in her hand. “Beggars can’t be choosers.” She handed the phone over to Jillian. Reluctantly, she took the phone.

            “Hello…” She greeted tentatively. Lucy could head Harvey’s muffled yelling. They watched Jillian take a deep breath. “L-Lucy wants you to meet her at her property in Ireland.” She begins to give Harvey the address. Lucy preferred to use her mother’s property, keeping Harvey as far away from possible from Birmingham, and the people she cared for.  “Okay…” Jillian muttered before hanging up the phone.

            “Well done.” Polly complimented as she put the phone back on the kitchen counter. Jillian tightened her grip on a napkin, twisting it in her hand. Carrie watched the movement before looking at Jillian for a long while. Lucy looked at Carrie with a questioning look, but Carrie didn’t meet her gaze.

            Suddenly, Carrie shot to her feet, moving to lean over the table and lift up Jillian’s shirt. Bruises littered her torso. Lucy’s eyebrows shot up as Jillian immediately smacks Carrie’s hand away, pulling her shirt down. The color seemed to drain from Jillian’s face at the newest revelation of how Harvey had been treating her. Lucy’s mind processed the amount of apprehension that was Jillian had displayed earlier.

            “…The Bell men seem to have a nasty habit.” Lucy said tightly.

            “It’s nothing,” Jillian whispered, folding in on herself. Carrie’s facial features softened.

            “That’s what Lucy used to say.”

            Jillian shot a mean look at the three women around her. “You can’t understand me, and you shouldn’t try.” She spat.

            Polly clasped her hands together. “We can’t just let you return to Harvey.”

            “You don’t get to choose,” Jillian replied. Lucy leaned forward.

            “Harvey is a piece of shit for laying his hands on you. I can help you, Jillian. I can help you and Peter get away from him.” Lucy frowned. “Your child is more important than Harvey.”

            She only gave a remorseful laugh at Lucy. She rubbed her eyes and sighed in defeat while looking up at the ceiling. “He won’t let me run off with Peter. He’ll find me.” She looked down at the table lowering her voice. “He always does.”

            “We’ll make sure Harvey won’t be looking for you.” Polly insisted. Jillian shook her head, holding herself tightly. Lucy sighed and sat back.

            “In the end, it is your decision,” Lucy concluded while pushing herself to her feet. She didn’t wait for Carrie’s input, leaving the room before she could open her mouth. Lucy made her way to the stairs of the house, so she could get in her bed and sleep. Charlie sat on the stairs, clearly waiting on her.

            “Are the bad guys still chasing us?” Charlie asked. Lucy met his gaze and leaned forward, holding his cheek in her hand.

            “Nothing will happen to you, Charlie. I promise you this.” You assured him. He pursed his lips; his face showing that it wasn’t the response he wanted. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to speak up.

            “…What about my little brother?” He asked. Lucy tilted her head, confused by the statement.

            “What are you talking about?”

            “Auntie Talia said that I’m gonna be a big brother.”

            Lucy turned her head to roll her eyes before looking back at Charlie. “Talia has been running her mouth.” She mumbled. “Why do you say a brother.”

            Charlie shrugged while fiddling with the toy in his hand. “I want a little brother…” He answered softly. Lucy smiled and rustled his hair. “Focus on being a big brother, regardless of if you get a brother or not.” She stood straight and carried herself up the stairs to her room. She flopped down on her back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Blinking slowly, she felt her eyes get heavy with each blink and exhaled as she finally fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, four or five chapters until we reach the end! Thanks for reading, and hope you've enjoyed so far


	29. The Stakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao it's been a while huh (づ￣ ³￣)づ

            The waves crashed loudly into the side of the cliffs. Tommy blew out smoke from his cigarette while standing next to his brothers and Polly. Lucy was staring over the edge of the cliff, down at the rough waters. She looked up into the sky.

            “A storm’s coming…” She mumbled to herself. Carrie and Nicole stood on either side of Jillian and Peter. The two had their hands tied behind their backs. The sound of approaching vehicles caught everyone’s attention. Lucy turned away from the view to watch Harvey step out of his car annoyed. Her old team accompanied him close by.

            Her eyes drifted to each person, and she noticed that Caleb wasn’t amongst them. She subtly scanned the area to see if she could notice the man. She looked at her mother’s cottage and figured that would be a great place for a vantage point.

            “Lucy!” Drake called, waving. Lucy’s attention was grabbed by him. “I haven’t seen you in forever!”

            “Yes, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” She replied in agreement.

            “Shut the fuck up, Drake.” Harvey snapped. “I’m not here for fuckin’ idle chatter.” Drake’s face grew sad, and he put his hand down.

            “Yeah,” Arthur said. “I’m ready to make this fuck regret ever stepping foot on Peaky Blinder territory.” Harvey looked at the man with a more relaxed expression.

            “Oh, bless your heart. I never meant any harm to your musical group.” Harvey grew more amused when he saw how annoyed Arthur and John were. “It just would’ve been better if you never got involved with this whore.” He explained pointing at Lucy.

            “Does anything besides bullshit come out of this man’s mouth?!” John bit out. Harvey smiled softly, taking a step forward with the others. Lucy noticed Jillian take a step back.

            “Harvey,” Tommy spoke up. “We’re being kind enough to give you one last chance to leave and forget your vendetta.”

            “Oh, are you now?”

            Tommy looked at Lucy before turning back to Harvey. “Well, Lucy’s being kind enough. I would’ve shot you dead already and been on my merry way. I guess she just can’t forget that she used to call you family.” Harvey frowned.

            “Peter and Jillian are unharmed,” Carrie added.

            “I don’t give a fuck about that,” Harvey said, pulling his revolver out and shooting Jillian in the chest. Lucy jolted surprised and reached out, grabbing Jillian as she fell to the ground. Weapons were quickly drawn and pointed at each other as Lucy laid Jillian out on the ground.

            “Mother!” Peter shouted, dropping to his knees at her side. Lucy released Jillian from her bindings, and Jillian reached to her chest where blood was pouring out. Nicole was quick to remove her jacket, letting Lucy use it to try and stop the bleeding.

            “She failed in keeping my son the fuck away from Lucy!” Harvey spat angrily. “I have no use for her any longer! Worthless woman!” Lucy met Jillian’s gaze. Tears were falling from the corners of her eyes.

            “I…I was going to die…regardless…of which side I chose…” Jillian said while coughing up blood. She pushed upright and hugged Lucy, smearing blood all over her. She turned to whisper in Lucy’s ear. “Don’t let him take my son!” She whispered sharply. Her strong grip on Lucy dwindled, and Jillian grew limp in Lucy's arms. Peter watched wide-eyed as his mom’s arms fell from Lucy’s grip.

            “Mother!” He cried, tears running down his face.

            “Do not cry, boy,” Harvey warned. “I didn’t raise no weak son.”

            Lucy allowed Peter to hold his mother. He shot a glare at Harvey. “I am not your son!” He yelled. Lucy looked at the blood on her and stood slowly.

            “I was going to let you live, but…” She forced out a laugh. “but now, I can’t even stand breathing the same air as you.” Harvey pointed his gun at her.

            “I don’t care if I die, Darlin’. Just as long as you go with me.”

            “Drop the gun,” Carrie warned.

            The click of a hammer sounded, but it wasn’t from Harvey’s gun. Stephen stepped to the side so that Harvey could see Stephen holding the gun to his head.

            “Listen to the boss,” Stephen stated calmly. Harvey scoffed.

            “How much did she pay you?”

            “She didn’t pay me anything.” He replied as the guns of the old teammates’ turned onto Harvey. “She didn’t pay any of us.”

            “You’ve been a little thorn in Lucy’s side, you cocksucker,” Elsie growled. “Always pulling strings from behind the curtains.”

            “I’ve already paid you all!” Harvey reminded them. “You will follow my orders!”

            “You’ve lost,” Talia said simply.

            “The hell I have!” Harvey yelled, aiming his weapon at Lucy. In an instant, the gun is shot out of his hand. Harvey swore loudly as he gripped his hand, turning to see Caleb appear from around the cottage. Caleb blew out smoke from his cigarette as his sniper rifle rested on his shoulder. Harvey looked at the situation around him and frowned deeply.

            “Give up,” Tommy said, putting his hands in his pocket.

            “No use delaying the inevitable,” Polly added.

            Harvey glared at Lucy. “You ruined everything!” He shouted at her. Lucy looked at him unfazed.

            “You planted the idea that Abel wasn’t Sterling’s,” Elsie spoke. “You are the cause of everything, Harvey.”

            “No,” Lucy shook her head. She looked up at the sky before looking at Harvey with disinterest. “Sterling had already shown his true colors. But, it’s all right.” A faint smile played on her lips. “Because of both you and your brother, Harvey, I managed to clear up past misunderstandings. I met new friends, and I also found a man I love very much.” Harvey looked at Lucy angrily while growing more and more frustrated.

            Peter looked up from holding his mother to stare at his father. “Let me.” Lucy looked back at him. “Let me kill Harvey.”

            Harvey rolled his eyes. “Stop whining and grow the fuck up!” He swore while pointing at Jillian’s body. “Everything in life can be taken from you in a heartbeat! A weak kid like you should get used to having such disappointments and sad endings!”

            “Fuck you.” Peter hissed while holding back more tears. Harvey stared at his son before falling out in laughter. He looked at Lucy.

            “So this is it?!” He exclaimed while holding his arms open. “The big finale!”

            “You better make peace with whoever you believe in,” Tommy suggested. Harvey’s gaze fell to the ground.

            “…There is a way for me to get peace.”

            He’s fast. Harvey moves, dodging Stephen’s bullet. Before Lucy can counter, Harvey barreled right into her, pushing the two of them towards and off the cliff.

            “Lucy!” Tommy shouted reaching out for her. The two’s fingers brush softly before she’s out of his reach, falling towards the ocean.

            “I’ll kill the both of us!” Harvey declared. Lucy frowned as she looked at the water surging towards them. She reached into her boot and pulled out a knife.

            “It isn’t my life that’s valuable.” She explained as she lodged the knife into Harvey’s chest. She pulled him close. “It’s the one I’m carrying.” Harvey looked at her in shock, eye drifting down to her stomach. His face contorts, and he cackled loudly as the two of them crashed into the ocean.


	30. Survivor

            It had been five days since Harvey pushed Lucy over the edge with himself. Tommy found himself growing more disgruntled as the days passed with no luck. He had lost both Lucy and his child in a matter of seconds that day. He rubbed his face as he poured himself some gin.

            They found what remained of Harvey’s body in the water after the storm had passed, allowing them to safely search the seas. Carrie walked into the room Tommy was in, watching him swallow down the glass of gin in one smooth move.

            “…We should return to Birmingham.” She declared. Tommy looked at the drips of gin that remained on his glass before looking at Carrie. She had dark circles under her eyes to indicate that she wasn’t sleeping. Tommy wouldn’t doubt that his face resembled hers currently. He shook his head though.

            “Not without Lucy.” He replied. He pointed at the map on the desk. “We should look east now. No point checking the cliff side anymore. She could’ve turned up along one of the beaches there. Lucy’s resourceful, so I’m sure she’s found some shelter there.”

            “I’ve called off the search.” Carrie interrupted.

            “What?” Tommy snapped, anger growing in him. Elsie stepped into the room.

            “Calm down, Mr. Shelby,” Elsie said quickly. “I agree with Carrie’s decision. We’ve been searching from morning till night for the past five days. She’s not out there, Mr. Shelby.”

            “I’ll look for her myself then,” Tommy concluded. He drank more gin. “I should’ve seen Harvey’s actions coming.”

            “We all should’ve.” Carrie reminded him. She stepped towards him, taking a deep breath. “I know Lucy’s not dead.”

            “If you know, then why aren’t we out there looking for her?”

            “Because Lucy would want you waiting for her at your home,” Elsie answered. She sighed with mild amusement. “Lucy is a person with a lot of luck. She has a habit of surviving events like these. I’m not too worried.” Tommy looked at Carrie unconvinced.

            “Lucy will be upset if you ignored your responsibilities with your company.” Carrie continued. Arthur came into the room. “It will get better.” Arthur walked to his younger brother and placed his hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

            “It’s time to go home, Tom.”

.

.

.

            The moved harshly, tossing Lucy’s body and not allowing her to get a good swim going. Harvey grabbed Lucy from behind, attempting to drag her down with him in a chokehold. Lucy grunted under the water as she twisted her body to the side, creating space between her and Harvey. Blood oozed from where Lucy’s knife was lodged in his chest. She pushed the knife further into his chest as she braced the soles of her feet against him, pushing hard.

            The two separated, and Harvey was caught by a rough current. It slammed him into the jagged walls of the cliff and the water became clouded with the color red. Lucy stared at Harvey’s body before trying to swim to the surface.

            When she broke the surface, the storm had reached, roughing up the water even more. Lucy coughed harshly as she looked around. The sharp rain prevented Lucy to have visibility and see the strong wave that sent her back under the water. She was caught by a current, and it carried her away. She fought to escape, but she didn’t see the rock that got her across the side of her head, knocking her unconscious. The water carried her far from the cliff.

            The next time Lucy came to, she was dragging herself up from the ocean onto a beach. She spat out water before landing on her back. The night had come along with the cold. She shivered violently. She blinked blearily as she sat up, trying to figure out where she was. There were no lights on the beach, only the moonlight allowing her to see.

            Pushing herself up, she rubbed her arms as the wind blew. When she took a step forward, pain shot up from her leg, making her fall to her knees. Lucy felt along her right leg, and winced when she reached an open wound. She swore underneath her breath. The memory of the violent waters flashed through her head. She shook her head and rested her hand on her stomach.

            “Stay strong for me.” Lucy murmured, more for herself. She didn’t want to think about the idea that she was talking to no one after what she went through in the water. She forced herself to stand and move forward with a limp. Slowly, she managed to make her way from the beach to a road. She looked down it and moved in one direction.

            As the temperature dropped, Lucy felt her skin heating more and more. Her vision was going bad, but she kept moving. She wasn’t going to die on the side of a road. A light began to approach her from behind. The light turned to a car that passed her before coming to a stop. The driver door opened to reveal a young man, had to be in his mid-twenties.

            “Are you all right?!” He called out to her while approaching carefully. His eyes drifted to Lucy’s wounded leg. “Miss, you’re injured!” Lucy couldn’t hold out anymore, body growing heavy. The man quickly grabbed Lucy as she lost consciousness again. He did his best to hold Lucy up. “You’re wet?” He looked around. “You’ve come a far way from water.”

            He managed to get Lucy into his car before driving off. Lucy breathing was growing ragged, and he looked at her concerned.

            “I’m sure Da can do something about that leg wound.” He noticed Lucy wrapping her hands around her stomach, but he thought nothing of it. The young man lived only a few minutes from the beach, but he still sped to his house. Lucy faded in and out of consciousness, vaguely aware that her body was being moved from a vehicle. She could hear a conversation and a few moments later, her body was enveloped by a soft surrounding. She had no more adrenaline left to keep her awake, and she drifted into darkness.

            The next time she woke, it was with significantly less pain. She was staring at a wood ceiling that she didn’t recognize, and there were hands touching her leg. She propped herself up on her elbows to gaze at an old man with an impressive beard who was inspecting stitches on her leg.

            “You must be hungry.” The man commented, not looking towards her. “Carolyn,” He said a bit louder, “Our guest is awake.”

            Moments passed before a slender, old woman pushed the door open, holding a tray of food. Behind her was a man that Lucy recognized but couldn’t quite remember from where. The woman, Carolyn, smiled.

            “I’m glad you’re awake. I’m Carolyn. That’s my husband, Samuel. And he’s our son, Mark.” She introduced. Lucy's eyes flickered between the people in the room before she visibly relaxed.

            “Thank you.” She replied earnestly. Mark sighed in relief.

            “I wasn’t sure you were going to wake up.” He jumped to take the tray from his mother, bringing it to you. “I’m sure you must be hungry. After all, you’re eating for two.” Lucy’s eyes widened.

            “It’s alive?!” She asked bewildered. Carolyn’s smile dipped a bit.

            “Did you not want the baby to be?”

            “No, that’s not it,” Lucy said, resting her hand on her stomach. “I’m just surprised that it survived after all I’ve gone through.”

            “The baby is fine,” Samuel assured her. “I understand your surprise considering how cold the water is at this time of year.” He turned in his chair to face Lucy. “Now, do you mind telling us how you ended up in that water. You were drenched when Mark brought you home.” Lucy took a sip of the soup and almost moaned as her stomach rumbled. She didn’t realize how hungry she was.

            “My ex-brother-in-law pushed me off a cliff.” She answered casually as she dipped bread into the soup. The family looked at her baffled. “It’s a long story.” Lucy looked at her leg and tried to move it, only to be stopped by Samuel.

            “No, no, you should not even think about walking on this foot. It’s broken.” He informed her. “You can thank the painkillers that you’re not feeling it.

            “How long have I been out?”

            “About four days,” Mark answered. Lucy fell back against her pillow.

            “Carrie’s going to kill me.” She muttered.

            “I don’t know how you managed to walk on a broken leg.” The old man said, tutting softly.

            “I’ve been in worse situations.”         

            Samuel hummed in response. “Well, you won’t be able to walk on that for another eight weeks.” Lucy frowned at that.

            “I need to return home.”

            “I can reach out to whoever may need you,” Mark added quickly. Lucy blew out air, knowing damn well that she was the one who needed them. Carolyn, who had been silent most of the conversation, decided to speak up.    

            “…Is the baby your ex-husbands?” She asked. Lucy scoffed and chuckled.

            “No.”

            “Adultery?” Lucy rubbed her face.

            “My ex-husband is long dead.”

            “So you’re having a baby out of wedlock.” She summarized. Lucy raised an eyebrow, looking at her and choosing not to say anything. She already felt vulnerable since she had no way to defend herself if these people weren’t trustworthy.

            The old man cleared his throat, cutting through the silence that arose from the conversation. “You’re in luck, Ms…”

            “Lucy. Lucy Bell.”

            “Ms. Bell.” He finished. “I’m a gynecologist, and my wife is a midwife. You should remain here while your leg heals up.” He stood from his stool. “I’ll be able to monitor the baby and make sure there was no damage to it. Eat up.” He ushered his family out of the room, leaving Lucy to her thoughts. She stared at her food, not really hungry, but she still ate it with a slight smile that her baby was a fighter.


	31. The Long Awaited Return

            Lucy stood in front of the beach, enjoying the fall’s cold air from the beach. Eight weeks had actually become ten weeks due to the extra weight she was carrying. Her eyes drifted down to her extended stomach. With Abel, it didn’t take long for her stomach to look like she was ready to pop. This time around, she looked rather normal for about five months along.

            Mark had joined her on the trip, bundled up and watching Lucy’s tranquil state. It had been a long time since Lucy felt this relaxed. She absentmindedly rubbed her stomach as she walked over to Mark, taking a seat next to him. The two sat in a comfortable silence. Lucy’s affection for the family had grown over the few months of knowing them, but she knew it was time to return home.

            “Hmm, yes. I’m ready.” She murmured. Mark looked over at her from his book.

            “Ms. Bell…would you be willing to stay here through your pregnancy?” He asked. When Lucy gave him a curious look, he quickly interjected. “My mother and father enjoy your company here. Of course, I do as well.” Lucy threw her head back as she laughed. She looked at the man with a smile.

            “I can’t get used to quiet life.” She answered. He looked saddened by the response. “Would you all like to take a trip with me?” Mark looked at her confused. Lucy got to her feet and put her hand out to him. “We’ll have to make a stop somewhere else though.”

            The two headed back to the family car and back to Mark’s home. His parents understood what Lucy meant by a trip and agreed to it. The first stop was the cabin. Lucy opened the door to the place and scanned the area. It didn’t look like anyone had been there for a while.

            “Is this where you live?” Mark asked looking around. She shrugged as she went to her hidden safe. She dialed in the combination and pulled out some money.

            “This is more of a vacation home.” Lucy stood with the money. “We’re going to Birmingham.” The trip continued on to the ferry. Lucy watched the passing scenery while rubbing her stomach. It was a calming motion for her. The arrived at the ferry to take across to England. Lucy paid for all of their tickets, and they all got on board.

            “It’s been some time since I’ve traveled,” Samuel said as he took his seat. Lucy smiled softly and stared out at the ocean water as the ferry began to move. Carolyn looked up at her from where she was seated.

            “Were you originally from Birmingham?” She asked.

            “I was actually born in the States.” She explained. “I moved here when I was about twenty-six or seven.” A cold air blew through. Combined with the snow, Lucy bundled herself into her coat even further. Mark wrapped his scarf around Lucy’s neck.

            “You need to stay warm for the baby. No swimming in the ocean.” He teased. She chuckled, pulling her hat further down on her head. “So, what did you do in Birmingham?”

            “I set up various forms of business for myself.” She answered. “I was planning to retire but certain events prevented me from doing so.”

            “Retire?” Samuel asked with a laugh. “You’re barely in your thirties.”

            “Hmm, but I’ve lived a lifetime,” Lucy replied.

            The ferry made dock, and Lucy rented a vehicle. Following Lucy’s instructions, they drove to Birmingham. Samuel pulled the car up in front of Tommy’s office. Lucy noticed that the building looked much nicer than she remembered. It had been almost three months since she fell from the cliff with Harvey. Mark helped her out of the car. The sound of the industry in the area was a welcome noise.

            Lucy led the way into the building, heading for Tommy’s office. She opened the door and saw Lizzie sitting at her desk. Carrie was sitting at a desk on the opposite side with Elsie sitting on top of the desk discussing plans with her. Lucy smiled at the scene.

            “Carrie, you’re not a secretary.” Lucy began loudly. Carrie looked up and stared in shock. “You still have another company to run.” In a burst of movement, Carrie shot to her feet and rushed over to Lucy, practically jumping into her arms. Lucy got overwhelmed by the feeling of home that she got from Carrie and hugged her as tightly as she could. Her stomach got in the way, but Lucy still managed to bury her face in Carrie’s neck.

            “You’re alive.” Carrie murmured as she ran her hand through Lucy’s hair, ruining it and knocking her hat off. “You’re alive.” She repeated as she kissed Lucy’s cheek.

            “I’m back,” Lucy whispered softly. Elsie and Lizzie were still stuck in a state of shock. Lizzie recovered enough to rush to Tommy’s office, rapidly knocking on the door.

            “Tommy, get out here!” She called. Tommy came out ready to tell Lizzie to not to yell when his eyes fell on Lucy being hugged by Carrie. It took a moment, but Carrie finally released Lucy. Her gaze met Tommy’s, and she slowly took off her coat and scarf. Carrie quickly grabbed them.

            “Fucking finally…” Lucy exhaled as she rushed towards, kissing him deeply and not caring about the others around her. Tommy didn’t seem to care either, quickly returning the kiss and picking Lucy up with ease. He set her back on the ground as the two parted and held her face.

            “Is it really you?” He asked softly. Lucy smiled.

            “Take me home, and I’ll prove that it’s me.” Tommy face relaxed to nearly a smile.

            Mark watched the scene confused and mildly heartbroken. “Is he the father?” He asked Carrie. She looked over at him. Her eyes scanned up and down him. She came to a realization and smiled sympathetically

            “…Yeah.” She said softly.

            “Oh.” Mark pushed his hands into his pocket. “I guess we should be going.”

            “Of course not,” Carrie said quickly. “We’ll provide lodging for you. It’s the least we can do since you took care of my boss for so long.” Carolyn patted her son’s shoulder.

            “We’ll take you up on that offer.”

            “Lizzie,” Tommy began. “Gather the family tomorrow at my house.” She nodded her head. He pulled Lucy out the office to his car. Lucy quickly waved goodbye to Mark and the others while grabbing her coat. Tommy helped her into the car. He got in the driver’s side and headed for the house. His hand rested on Lucy’s extended stomach. The baby decided to give a small kick, making him smile. Lucy watched his smile with her own. “Thank God…”

            “Our baby might not be human considering what it’s been through,” Lucy mentioned. He gave her a pointed look.

            “Lucy, you may not be human for what you’ve gone through.”

            “I was blessed with good luck.”

            Tommy hummed in acknowledgment, making small circles on Lucy’s stomach. He made it back to his house in record time. Mary looks at Lucy stunned.

            “Later.” Lucy quickly said as she pulled Tommy along to the master bedroom. She opened the door, pulling him in and closing the door. She pushed him unceremoniously onto the bed. He looked at her surprised as she stripped herself of her pants.

            “Lucy?” He raised his eyebrow.

            “I have spent the last four weeks humping a pillow.” She began, making Tommy’s eyes go wide as arousal hit him. “I’ve been staying loyal to it and my fingers all this while, and I’m sick of it.” He took the hint and removed his shirt as Lucy dropped to her knees, fumbling to remove his belt.

            “You should get on the bed,” Tommy suggested. “Your knees must hurt.”

            “I’m fine.” She replied simply as she managed to get his cock free from his pants. Tommy was half hard from listening to Lucy’s words. She took him in her hand and licked him from the base to the tip, swallowing him down with ease. It doesn’t take long for her to suck him to full length.

            Tommy kept his eyes on Lucy as she bobbed her head, moaning at the taste of him and how heavy he felt in her mouth. He bit his bottom lip when she took one of his balls into her mouth, lightly sucking on it.

            She spent one last moment blowing him before she pulled off, running her tongue over the head to taste his precum. “As much as I enjoy having you in my mouth,” She began, a bit out of breath, “I can think of a better place to put this.” She climbed on top of him, and Tommy sat up to kiss her. He removed her shirt before kissing her again as he massaged her breast, teasing her nipples. He pulled back, and Lucy tried to chase his lips again.

            “There’s no need to rush.” He said, kissing the palm of her hand.

            “Four weeks.” She said slowly. “That’s far too long. I never want to be separated from you again.” Tommy smiled lovingly at her as Lucy’s wheels grinded to a stop. She stared off into space for a moment, confused. She looked back at Tommy. “I love you.” She held his face, looking into his ocean blue eyes. Memories of the two’s time together flickered through Lucy’s mind. She hadn’t felt this feeling with such strength in years. “I love you.” She repeated.

            “I love you too.” Tommy kissed her. When the two parted, Lucy still had the look of confusion as she pondered an idea while looking off to the side.

            “No, I…I really love you. I don’t think I can live without you.” She murmured. She met his gaze wide-eyed, leaning forward. “Will you marry me?” Tommy looked at her bewildered but then he had a faint hint of amusement in his eyes.

            “That…is a shit proposal.”

            Lucy waved her hand dismissively. “I’ll work on making it pretty later. Will you marry me?”

            “I’ve been wanting to ask you that for a while now.” He kissed her deeply. A shiver traveled through Lucy’s body when their tongues touched. His hands returned to her breast, kneading them. Lucy moaned into his mouth. Tommy broke the kiss, leaving the two panting heavily. “I will marry you.” He answered properly. “Also, you’re not allowed to die before me.”

            Lucy barked a laugh and moved to grab a pillow. “We can have proper sex later.” She explained as she shoved the pillow underneath her hip. She looked at Tommy with lustful eyes. “What I need right is a mind-blowing orgasm.” He smiled as he positioned himself between her legs. He caressed them softly. His fingers drifted to lightly play with Lucy’s clit. Lucy tilted her head back and sighed when Tommy slid inside her.

            “I’ve missed you,” Tommy said softly, kissing her extended belly. He started with a slow rhythm which quickly escalated as Lucy’s moans grew louder. She braced her hand against the headboard as she pushed back in sync with Tommy’s movement.

            “T-Tommy.” Lucy gasped out as he held her hips, thrusting into her while pulling her down. Lucy choked out a moan; her toes curling as he set a pace of long, deep thrusts. “So close. Faster, baby. Faster.” He obliged, picking up the pace and shaking the headboard even further. He hit her sweet spot over and over again. She gripped his wrist as her orgasm hit her like a train. Her legs shook as she tightened around Tommy.

            He kissed Lucy softly. “I’ll give you all the orgasms you want.” He said while turning her onto her side. He made sure she was comfortable before positioning herself and thrusting back into her with fever. Lucy cried out in pleasure.

            “Yes, yes, yes!” She cried as she came again. Tommy sucked on Lucy’s neck as he felt himself reaching his limit. He reached between Lucy’s legs, massaging her clit in time with his thrusts.

            “I love you.” He whispered. That sent Lucy over the edge as her next orgasm hit, creating tears in her eyes as she whimpered. Tommy pushed inside her one last time, groaning as he came, coating the inside of Lucy’s walls. He takes a minute to catch his breath. “Lucy?” He checked on her and saw that the last orgasm had caused her to pass out. He smirked softly and kissed the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up! The conclusion!


	32. So Here We Go

            Lucy’s eyes fluttered for a moment before they opened slowly. She blinked slowly, letting her eyes become adjusted to the sunlight. Only half of the curtains had been drawn, allowing in sunlight but not too much to become obnoxious.

            She didn’t even remember when she fell asleep, but it had to be the next morning. Reaching over, she noticed that fading warmth on the opposite side of her bed, letting her known Tommy had only been gone for a little while. She sat up, stretching with a moan while feeling perfectly sated. It had been a while since she slept without experiencing any dreams at all. She rubbed her face a felt an object on her finger.

            Sitting on Lucy’s left ring finger, a gorgeous gold ring sat. It was intricately laced with five diamonds sitting on it. Lucy stared at it in complete confusion for a good five minutes before the bathroom door opened to show Tommy fresh from a bath.

            “…How’d you get my ring size correct?” She asked curiously, not looking at her. He crawled onto the bed, ignoring her question in favor of kissing her.

            “Good morning.” He said with an amused tone as he looked at her confused face. Her eyes were still glued to the ring. She finally looked over at her.

            “I’m not having a wedding ceremony until after the child is born.” She stated quickly.

            “Whatever you wish.” He replied, kissing her hand. He reached for his pocket watch on the end table. He checked the time before adjusting himself to sit behind Lucy on the bed. His hands rested on her stomach, tracing circles on it. “We still have a few more minutes to ourselves before you have to go.” Lucy smiled softly.

            “And where am I scheduled to go, Love?”

            “Carrie called while you were sleeping. She said that the two of you have a long day today.” He explained. Lucy slouched against Tommy. “She promised to have you back by evening for the rest of the family to see you.”

            “That doesn’t entirely cheer me up.”

            The two enjoyed each other’s company before Lucy finally dragged herself out of bed to get ready for the day. When Carrie pulls the car around to pick Lucy up, she realizes that she’s going to work all day.

            “I’m retired.” Lucy immediately argued when Carrie opened her mouth. She climbed into the front seat and pouted as the car moved forward, making Carrie chuckle a bit.

            “Did you really think I was going to let you do such a thing?” Carrie asked rhetorically. “I’ve taken over Alfie’s liquor industry.” She began, reaching into the back seat for files. She handed them over to Lucy. Reluctantly, Lucy opened them and read through the various invoices and statements. “While you’ve been gone, I’ve been slowly dissolving the brothels. There are other skills those girls can learn to survive. I’ve invested in them, teaching them various skills that other companies would find useful. Most of them have managed to find jobs elsewhere unless they decided to continue working for me.”

            “What of them running into their clients?” Lucy asked as she flipped through the pages. Carrie glanced at Lucy through the corner of her eye, smiling with confidence.

            “I really did miss the old team. They help with keeping people in line. There were only a few incidents. Stephen and Caleb handled them well. No issues thus far.”

            “Why the sudden change, hmm?”

            “I want to do an official partnership with Shelby Company Limited,” Carrie answered. Lucy rubbed her chin, absorbing the information written up in front of her. The two arrived at the new office building that Carrie had bought and renovated. Lucy looked at the entrance to the building and saw the “Bell Inc.” on the outside. “I figured you wouldn’t want to change your name.” Lucy stepped up to the sign, touching it with a grin.

            “Damn right,” Lucy replied. “This name is mine.” Carrie stood next to Lucy.

            “Instead of retiring, a change of career seems more suitable for you.”

            “You seemed so sure I was going to come back.”

            Carrie opened the door for Lucy. “Killing you is not something that can be accomplished so easily. Even if that attempt meant pushing you off of a cliff.” Carrie led the way into the building, showing the way to where the old crew, Marcus, and Nicole were working.

            “I knew that you wouldn’t die like that,” Stephen commented when he saw Lucy enter the room.

            “Lucy!” Drake cheered as everyone crowded her. He kneels down in front of her, putting his ear to her stomach. “Hey, Kid,” Drake said excitedly. His voice softened a bit. “We’re not going to let anything happen to you.” The group quieted down.

            “We won’t let anything come between us again,” Caleb promised while looking at Lucy. “Sorry.”

            “Sorry!” The others said in sync. Stephen patted Lucy on the shoulder.

            “We’re incredibly sorry. However, we’re also never going to let you disappear on them.” Lucy looked at all of them before grinning widely.

            “I’m also sorry.” She rubbed her stomach. “I’m not particularly fond of fighting you guys again, honestly. Especially if it lands us in another upturned vehicle.” Taryn groaned softly, covering her eyes.

            “Yeah, let’s not ever do that again.”

            “I wonder if you guys will be able to get used to Birmingham life.” Lucy wondered aloud.

            “I won’t have to,” Elsie answered, earning a surprised looked from Lucy. She gestured to herself, Drake, and Caleb. “I’m heading back to the states with these two. We only remained here to wait on you, but I’ve officially taken over Harvey’s business. You guys will need international connections as well.”

            “I’d be happy to do business with you,” Lucy responded. She brought her hand up, showing off her wedding ring. “However, promise you’ll return in time for the wedding.”

            “Wedding?!” Marcus exclaimed excitedly.

            “It’s about time,” Nicole said with a shrug.

            “It’ll be after the baby is born, right?” Talia asked. Lucy nodded her head. “Good. You know how hard it was for you to have Abel. I don’t need you to have any worries or stress that might make the birth harder than it’s already going to be.” She crossed her arms. “Of course, I’m trained to take care of the worst case scenarios.”

            “I would totally down a bottle of gin to subside the pain,” Lucy suggested. Talia snorted, rolling her eyes.

            “Unless you plan to bleed to death during the birth, I wouldn’t recommend that.”

            “Listen, I haven’t had a drink since I had this buddy take over. I plan to drink afterward.”

            “Even when breastfeeding?” Carrie reminded. Lucy threw her hands up in frustration.

            “Fuck, I forgot all about that!” Lucy pulled her hat further on her head. “I swear withdrawal has been a bitch.”

            “Anyways, I hate to cut this reunion short, but there’s work to be done, folks. That includes you, Lucy. Plenty of paperwork.” Carrie clapped her hands so everyone would return to work. Lucy made a displeased face, but it didn’t deter Carrie. “Don’t worry. I’ll walk you through it.”

            Lucy spent until evening reviewing and signing paperwork. They also had to go out to Alfie’s liquor storage to speak with his side of the business about expansion plans as well as another way to revitalize the business.

            By the time Carrie and she returned to Tommy’s manor, Lucy was worn out. Lucy looked at the house, hoping to go to bed quickly, but she knew it was time to show the Shelby family that she was alive and well. She and Carrie entered the house into the den where the family was seated together. Polly immediately had her arms around Lucy, hugging her as tightly as possible.

            “I couldn’t believe Tommy’s words until I saw you myself,” Polly said as she took a step back. She looked at Lucy’s stomach. “I’m glad the little one’s okay.”

            “Tell us if it’s a boy or a girl.” Esme urged happily. Lucy looked curiously as Polly massaged her chest.

            “It’s a girl,” Polly announced. Lucy paused for a moment before raising an eyebrow.

            “That’s an interesting way to tell.”

            Polly winked. “I’m never wrong.” Carrie smiled.

            “…Renee Shelby won’t be a bad name.” She stated. Everyone looked over at her.

            “That was rather quick,” Lucy said.

            “Did you name Abel, Carrie?” Tommy asked. She nodded her head with a laugh.

            “Lucy was taking too long choosing one.”

            “…What does it mean?” Lucy asked as Carrie helped her sit down.

            “Renee…it means reborn.” She answered. Lucy thought back to Abel and smiled widely.

            “I like it.” Arthur handed Lucy and Carrie cups of tea.

            “It’s good to have the two of you back.” He said with a slight nod of his head. John raised his hand slightly before stepping forward.

            “I’ve got to ask: what happened to Harvey?”

            “He’s probably sunk to the bottom of the ocean by now,” Lucy answered, sinking into the comfortable seating, taking a sip of tea. “I can’t remember the last time I was this relaxed.”

            “I’m happy Tommy has a fighter by his side now,” Arthur spoke up. Lucy looked at the four brothers standing near each other with a playful smirk.

            “Of course. You four need someone to keep you lot safe during fights.” She teased.

            Arthur gave her an incredulous look. “Tell me if I’m wrong, but I’m pretty sure you got your arse kicked in that locker room as well.”

            “I would’ve been fine,” Lucy argued.

            “Neither of you would’ve been fine without me stepping in.” Tommy interrupted. The room erupted into laughter as the family began exchanging stories, the brothers trying to one-up Lucy about their fights.

            Carrie watched the conversation amused; her feet tucked underneath her as she drank tea. She looked over at Lucy’s smile and laugh as they all bickered with one another. She relaxed her head onto Lucy’s shoulder when she realized that they had managed to find a place to always come back to…a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew~  
> Finally finished! Took me a whole year to crank this out  
> Thank you guys for sticking with me until the end!  
> I really want to write for this fandom again but it might be some time before I do  
> Let me know what you thought of the fic!


End file.
